


Rogue Robot

by TheNightMother



Series: Start Me Up [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Emotional idiots, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Speeches, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, feral sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: “What time is it Sunshine?”“6:20.”“Fuck yes. Ten minutes of freedom!”“HANCOCK” Both sets of eyes flew to the enraged redhead, stomping down the street, “You can’t just fuck off whenever the hell you feel like it! I am your fucking bodyguard! Not your fucking secretary!” Hancock dropped his head with a sigh, muttering loud enough that Anna could hear him.“Fuck baby, ain’t no rest for the wicked”“Yeah well caps don’t grow on trees” She retorted as Fahr came to a stop four feet from her boss, Anna turned away from them both in a failed attempt to conceal her snort of laughter at his bodyguard's current appearance. Obviously, she had just awoken up which means someone had ratted him out to her before they even arrived. Hancock scanned the area, where was that sun-glass wearing fuck....“Fine, fine. Jeez woman. You’re acting like I have been gone a month or something.”“Two weeks. Seven different brawls cause your fucking caravan lines haven’t brought Charlie even half of the shipments needed. People ain’t happy Boss. It’s time to deal with it.”-----------An Automatron story that follows directly after Radstorm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Room at the Rex? The fuck would you need that? You’re sleeping in the State House.” He eyed the wall behind her deciding to walk them both back the five steps before pressing his weight against her, nuzzling into the warmth of her neck. The door was right next to where he had pressed her guaranteeing that if there were any issues of flying bullets, he could shout and the Neighborhood Watch would come. He started to nip at the skin of her neck, rocking his hips into hers until he heard a small whine of need.
> 
> “John, please. This isn’t fair.” He huffed but stepped away from her all the same.

The neon lights marking the sturdy walls of Goodneighbor always seemed to beckon him home, the smoky haze around them reminiscent of curls of Jet smoke leaving your lungs after a triple hit. Ah fuck. His little town always got the damn poetic juices flowing. 

“So Sunshine, What’s the plan? I know Fahr is gonna have way too much shit for me soon as she finds my rad-bunt ass. How ‘bout you?” Anna shrugged as she stepped closer, grabbing and pulling the lapels of his ridiculous coat and pressing her lips to his hungrily. 

“Not sure. I was honestly hoping we could continue what we had started back there.” She nodded her head back the way they had come. “but that doesn’t seem to be in the cards. I dunno, sell my junk. Get my room at the Rex, maybe take a shower.” 

“Room at the Rex? The fuck would you need that? You’re sleeping in the State House.” He eyed the wall behind her deciding to walk them both back the five steps before pressing his weight against her, nuzzling into the warmth of her neck. The door was right next to where he had pressed her guaranteeing that if there were any issues of flying bullets, he could shout and the Neighborhood Watch would come. He started to nip at the skin of her neck, rocking his hips into hers until he heard a small whine of need. 

“John, please. This isn’t fair.” He huffed but stepped away from her all the same. He was teasing her, trying to drive her into a needy frenzy with the hope that she might act on some of the things that they had discussed; it was also starting to get to him, making him wish he could find a way to avoid his damn bodyguard and steal just a few more hours with Anna. 

“Fuck you’re right. Sorry” He managed to look almost sheepish, adjusting his tri-corn and smoothing down the frills of his coat, before turning the door into Goodneighbor and ushering her inside. For once when he crossed the threshold of the settlement, Fahr wasn’t stuck to the side of Kill or Be Killed. Must be the early morning. 

“What time is it Sunshine?” She clicked her PipBoy to the time, squinting at the small writing. 

“6:20.” 

“Fuck yes. Ten minutes of freedom!” 

“HANCOCK” Both sets of eyes flew to the enraged redhead, stomping down the street, “You can’t just fuck off whenever the hell you feel like it! I am your fucking bodyguard! Not your fucking secretary!” Hancock dropped his head with a sigh, muttering loud enough that Anna could hear him. 

“Fuck baby, ain’t no rest for the wicked” 

“Yeah well caps don’t grow on trees” She retorted as Fahr came to a stop four feet from her boss, Anna turned away from them both in a failed attempt to conceal her snort of laughter at his bodyguard's current appearance. Her red hair was even more of a mess than usual, instead of her usual body armor she was wearing a ratty tank top and thin pants. Obviously, she had just awoken up which means someone had ratted him out to her before they even arrived. Hancock scanned the area, where was that sun-glass wearing fuck.... 

Fahr started tapping her boot angrily against the cobblestone, obviously waiting on some sort of response. He threw his hands up in surrender 

“Fine, fine. Jeez woman. You’re acting like I have been gone a month or something.” 

“Two weeks. Seven different brawls cause your fucking caravan lines haven’t brought Charlie even half of the shipments needed. People ain’t happy Boss. It’s time to deal with it.” 

“Fuck! Fine I’m coming.” He turned to Anna. “Well sunshine, looks like I got a few fires to put out here. How about you meet me in the bar tonight, say 8:30? We can get a few drinks in you again and see how the night plays out.” He winked at her, causing a flush of color to rise up her neck and cheeks. 

“Not a problem Mister Mayor. See you then.” He shook his head as he walked with Fahr, wondering if he would hear it tonight when he got her screaming. Anna moved into to Daisy’s Discounts, knocking her hip heavily against the bald drifter in mirrored sunglasses. 

“I am going to assume waking Fahrenheit just to spoil my fun was you're doing? Thanks Deacon. Did you at least enjoy the show?” 

“I’m sure I have no clue what you’re talking about. Oh, and by the way,” Deacon clicked his tongue at her as if in thought, “he’s right you know.... you gotta stop chucking those Molotov’s all willy-nilly. Especially with a street full of cars and buses. The shock-wave blew my wig clear off.” His grin was wide and toothy, reminding that not only had he seen her little mistake with the Molotov and the bus but also knew everything that had happened after. 

“Shut up D. I’m not interested in your observations. If I was, I would travel with you.” He had started pouting slightly and moved away from her. It wasn’t so much that Deacon actually bothered her. More that he reminded her of that creepy fucking ferryman, always watching and sneaking around. Daisy perked up when she turned her attention away from the retreating figure. 

“Ahhh my favorite wasteland woman. What have you got for me today?” Anna spent the next 45 minutes with Daisy chatting and bartering away the junk she had collected in the past two weeks of travel. Sadly, it wasn’t much... The route they had passed through was infested with every type of wasteland baddie and there had not been much time for actually scavenging. She bought herself some fresh dry socks, as well as a new outfit for tonight before eyeing the medium sized leathery fruit on the far side of the counter with shock. 

“Ahhh I knew it! Knew I had heard the accent before!” A smile bloomed across the ghoul's face. 

“Daisy..... how did you get one of those up here?” 

“I got caravan’s coming in from the Capitol all the time.... Must have been harvest a few months back. Every single shipment I have had in the past few months has had at least one of two Punga on it.” 

“You have got to be kidding me. I haven’t seen one in years.... Not since I came to the Commonwealth...” 

“Yeah... Sometimes you can find a few vendors up here with them around this time of year, they don’t travel well.” Anna nodded her head in a daze, it had been so long since she had had any taste of home. 

“How many do you have?” 

“Right now? Four. If you want, I can send some messages out and see if we can get you some more.... How many were you looking for?” 

“At least ten for what I have in mind.... How much for the four?” 

“Usually I would sell them for eight caps a piece but I don’t like how they smell so how about you take ‘em all for twenty-five caps total.” 

“Fuck yes! Deal” She shelled out the caps and grabbed the leathery fruit as if it was gold. To her it was. With enough she could make herself some Punga Moonshine and she would bet the family plot that Hancock would enjoy the taste of some of that. 

“Seriously Daisy. I think I am going to be setting up here for a little bit, probably at least through the winter. You bring me every single Punga you can get your hands on and I promise you I will pay you full price.” 

“Jesus hun. You got something crazy in mind?” 

“Maybe something like that.” Anna piled the fruit in her pack, happy to have the space to store her new leathery gold. 

Even though Anna didn’t intend on spending the night there, she wandered over the Hotel Rexford, shelling out the caps for one of the two rooms with running hot water. A rare luxury in the wastes but damn it, a week of walking and dealing with a Radstorm had her grungy and nasty. The caps were well worth it.

Hancock scrubbed his hand over his face before kicking his boots up onto his desk. He fished his watch out of one of the many pockets he had sewn into the famous red frock coat. Fuck. Only one in the god damn afternoon. He had found sent Fahr out to his store room to grab the extra supply of stock for the bar her kept there as well as an armful of chems to keep the people happy. Currently he was finishing up the letters to all of his suppliers to figure out what in the actual fuck was going on. Ain’t no rest of the wicked indeed he thought as he fished two more Mentats out of the half-full tin sitting next to his moutin of paperwork, crushing them to powder beneath his molars. After the letters went out with trusted couriers, there was little he could do until news came back to him. So that gave him, what, seven-ish hours until he planned to meet with Anna again. He could of course, go find her. Idiot had probably shelled out the caps at the Rex anyway even though she wouldn’t be getting back there tonight. He could imagine her now, maybe snuggled up in bed snoring softly, ample ass pushed out from the covers all bare for him. Or maybe she was taking a shower, suds sliding around the curves of her small breasts, her hands rubbing between her thighs to clean the mess he had left there. 

He pressed the heel of his palm down into his growing erection, the Mentats he had idlily snacked while doing his work bringing the fantasy image into crystal clear focus. Fuck, should have told her about the tub he had. 

God damn it. His mind started flashing back to their time stuck in that Red Rocket garage. How tight and wet she had been. How much she had moaned while he fucked her throat. 

“Fuck.” His fingers worked the knot on his flag-belt quickly untying it enough to undo his pants and pull his cock out. Brain replaying her moans as he wrapped his fingers around the base and started stroking himself, thumb swiping over the head to spread the pre-cum already gathered there. 

“Fuck Sunshine, you have no clue what I am going to do to you.” He growled out, the Anna in his fantasy was now perched up on his desk, naked with her legs spread. She looked up at him with the evil twinkle as he watched her fingers play over her folds before she started circling her clit. God yes, He would love to see that. His hand had begun to move faster, twisting sharply each time he reached the head, not attempting to draw this out at all; he needed to think, to plan, to have a clear head. His could feel his balls draw up as he remembered the way she begged for his cock, the little lisp of “Please Mister”. 

Hancock came with a grunt, leaking over his fingers as he stroked himself through the mild aftershocks, wishing he had his Sunshine lick him clean. Mind a bit clearer now, he grabbed a discarded shift from the floor before looking about and taking stock of the room. God damn, his office was a mess. That just would not do. Time to start planning for a memorable first night in Goodneighbor with his Sunshine.... One the whole town wouldn’t soon forget. 

At 8 o'clock sharp, Anna strolled down to the steps of the Third Rail. Better early than late, and if the look that Ham gave her as she walked past him was an indication, she had chosen the right outfit for the evening. It was completely impractical, road leathers so tight they were nearly painted on with the jacket unzipped enough that if she had larger breasts they would have been spilling out. The icing on the cake was the heels she had been able to find at Daisy’s, not very tall but they were helping to perk her ass up and elongate her short legs. She ran her hand over her newly shaved scalp, having removed the tufts of hair after Claire had burst out laughing just looking at her. Sliding into a bar stool, she called over the Charlie. 

“Double Whiskey Charlie.” He didn’t acknowledge her beyond one eye stalk swiveling in response to her voice and the drink appearing on the counter near her. She shrugged, still hadn’t been reprogrammed towards her. Magnolia’s sultry voice wove in and around the patrons of the bar and she closed her eyes, allowing the atmosphere of the Third Rail to seep deep into her bones. Suddenly the scent of cigarette smoke thickened around her and she opened her eyes. A thin man in a ripped duster had taken the seat next to her. She eyed him up and down. Usual merc attire, bullets worn like jewelry and a silly green cap in an already dark bar. 

“I’ll have the usual Charlie” 

“Pay your tab, then you drink.” 

“Awwww come onnnn Charlie,” He whined “You know Hancock told you to be nice to me.” 

“Just ‘cause ‘ancock told me I ‘otta be nice to you don’t mean I ‘ave to like it.” She snorted into her glass at the exchange as the robot set a beer in front of him. 

“Well damn! I ain’t never seen anyone talk Charlie into a drink using that line before.” 

“Ahhhh ol’ Charlie and I are buds here, Ain’t that right?” The robot just floated away in response. They both couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Names Anna” She stuck her hand out towards him. 

“MacCready” He grabbed her hand and shook it, taking a long draw of his beer and completely missing as her eyes widened just a fraction in surprise. So, this was the “kid” Hancock had talked about, didn’t look like much of a kid to her. She giggled a tiny bit before blurting out. 

“You’re not from the Commonwealth are you MacCready?” He coughed around his beer as she laughed at him. 

“H-how did you know?” 

“You don’t talk like someone from around here.” 

“Pot meet Kettle!” He laughed as she tossed back the last of her drink and called out for another. Again, Charlie sat it in the same place as before, his eyes stalk grazing over her as if she wasn’t there before focusing on MacCready who motioned for a second drink. 

“So ahhh... what with the cold shoulder from Charlie? Though I guess you could say cold eye stalk in his case.” He asked as the robot floated away from them both. 

“Not fucking clue. He hasn’t said a word to me since I hacked him so I could sneak behind the bar. In my defense... It was a dare.” 

“Hancock?” She laughed, nodding her head. 

“Yeah. I mean it’s his bar. If he wants to dare me to steal his shit, I ain’t gonna say no.” 

“So, what did you take that got him so mad?” 

“His prized Gwinnett Pilsner recipe. Still haven’t told him that Hancock has it in the State House.” She ended up laughing again. “Honestly I don’t mind. Silence is better than snark in his case.” He snorted as he finished his beer. 

“Ahhhhh if it isn’t my favorite Merc and my ray of Sunshine! Almost didn’t recognize you without your little tufts! How are we doing kiddies?” Hancock’s rasp came from directly behind her and she felt his gaze on her back almost as if it was a physical touch. She swiveled around in her chair to look at him, noticing the dangerous twinkle in his dark eyes, just before the thin man threw himself at the ghoul, pulling him into a hug. 

“Ayyyyyyy Buddy! You’ve been gone for weeks! Fahr has been bitc- nagging and refused to give me any more work till you came back!” 

“Ahhh bup-bup-bup. None of that tonight Mac! Already been dealing with her shit since I rolled into town at 6 am! Charlie!” He shouted over to the robot, sliding into the space right next to her and running his hand down her spine. His skin was warm and rough and his touch felt like a bolt of electricity, similar to the time Kenny dared her to lick a fusion cell. 

Charlie floated over to them quickly, each eye focused on a different person before the one focused on Anna quickly slid away. She shorted and turned her body into Hancock's, burying her laugh in his shoulder; dear god, she hoped no one ever reprogrammed him. 

“Wha’ can I get cha Boss? Was right jolly to get the supplies from ya’ earlier, peole ar’ much ‘appier now.” Hancock waved his comments away. 

“Yeah, Not a problem Charlie. Just gotta figure where the kink is up the supply chain. Two bottles of whiskey. Three glasses. Mac!” He turned to the merc, “Join us for a drink!” 

“I never could say no to you Hancock” 

Anna snorted softly to herself, just loud that Hancock caught it and he chuckled, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking. The three glasses appeared, as did the two bottles. Anna grabbed both of the bottles as she slid off of the bar stool and headed towards the room marked VIP, swaying her hips dangerously before tossing a look back over her shoulder. There was multiple sets of eyes glued to her ass, but the only two sets she was interested in; the dark, black ones of Hancock who was hungrily undressing her and the sky-blue set that belonged to MacCready who seemed, for the first time, to notice she was a woman. Fuck that felt good, felt powerful. 

“Well, fuck Sunshine.... Where exactly did you find that?” She could hear the rasp in his voice even better in the quieter atmosphere of the VIP room and she hated how quickly it sent a rush of liquid heat through her body. He could probably talk her into letting him fuck her on the stage for anyone to watch, dangerous to let anyone have that kind of control over her. 

“Daisy’s. She also had a few things she had imported from home. I am hoping she can get me more.” All three of them had filed into the smaller back room, Mac setting the three glasses down on the table in front of the larger of the two couches before Anna filled them from one of the bottles. Both he and Hancock settled into the seats while she stretched before sitting down on Hancock’s lap and kicking her legs over Mac’s, effectively pinning him to the seat. His eyes widened in slight shock before he shrugged, reached for one of the three glasses. 

“You never said exactly where home was Anna.” 

“Neither did you.” Hancock chuckled at their already friendly banter. All was going perfectly according to plan; he and Mac had been a bit of an item before Anna had rolled into his life and it would be a lie to say that he hadn’t thought what fun and games the three of them could get up to some night. His hand flexed on Anna’s ass, squeezing an ample handful before he buried his nose into her neck to inhale the scent of clean soap. Not tonight though... tonight was about him staking a claim on her for every single person in his town to see. He tossed back his drink before he started to pay attention to his two companions. 

“-where I am from if you tell me a secret about yourself. No information is free” 

“No info is free, eh. How about where I am from. That good enough?” 

“Nope, you’re from the Capitol Wastleland. Gonna have to do better than that.” 

“How did you know?!” 

“Spent some time there” 

“Spent time there but not from there?” She shook her head, “Will you at least tell me if I guess right?” 

She shrugged, noncommittally while Mac stroked two fingers thoughtfully over his goatee. Hancock hummed contentedly, listening to their banter. Good way to wind down, not he just needed the icing on the cake. His long fingers dug into a pocket and pushed a Jet canister free. Anna chuckled as she heard the click and deep inhale as he savored his hit, fingers flexing against her ass again. 

“Wait did you say that Daisy had stuff from home?” Anna made no response so Hancock’s lazy voice floated up between them. 

“Yes, she did. Though she hasn’t even said what it was yet. I’m more interested in that part” He started nibbling at her bare neck, pulling her jacket aside to bite at her shoulder enjoying how she squirmed in his lap. 

“Something from home.... At Daisy’s....Oh my fu-freaking god! Those nasty fruit-things!....I thought I recognized that accent I just hadn’t heard it in years! You’re from Point Lookout! Kenny talked like you do when he got angry!” Anna’s boots hit the floor with a hard thump and Hancock started pouting as she sat forward in shock. No fair, if she wasn’t sitting back in his lap, he couldn’t make her squirm. 

“Kenny!!!! You know Kenny!?! Oh Fucking god! How is he? WHERE is he? He left the mine one day when I was getting food and I never saw him again!” She had grabbed the bottle in her excitement and refilled all three glasses, pushing Mac’s into his hand as if that would get the answers to her questions. 

“Yeah yeah I know Kenny. The Lone Wanderer brought him to Little Lamplight. He was real good for the year he was with us and when it was time for my sixteenth birthday, he had set himself up nice and proper in Big Town. House, wife, and a kid on the way.” 

“Oh...” Anna felt a wash of deep sadness pour over her. Kenny had been her only friend after she left the family plot. He had helped her to survive, taught her so much that growing up with the family had not. When she had come back from gathering food that day and found him gone, at first, she thought nothing of it. As the days ticked on, however, she realized that he wasn’t coming back. She had seen that bright, blue suit running all over the Point and had actually assumed that he had killed Kenny. The thought that her best friend had just up and left her had never even crossed her mind. 

“He talked about you sometimes.” She sniffled softly before looking up at him. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. Told me he had sent the Lone Wanderer back there to get you but that even if he could find you, that you couldn’t come and live with us. Too old. Always said that you would have liked the fact that the cave had areas where you weren’t sittin’ on the damp ground. Kinda understood what he meant by that. Oh and that you would have loved that there was no gas. Never knew what he meant by that.” She half-sobbed, half-laughed. Yup. That sure as shit sounded like Kenny. 

“I never even heard of Big Town when I was in the Capitol. Where is it?” 

“Way out west. In the mountains.” She nodded, tossing the rest of her drink back, breathing a big sigh. 

“Well fuck. Mister MacCready I don’t think I have gotten such infuriatingly good news.” She stood swiftly, wiping the tears that had started to gather in her eyes. “Excuse me for a moment gentleman. I just need a breath of air.” She didn’t wait for any sort of response from either of them, retreating quickly up the stairs and out into the cool night. 

“Goddammit Mac! Seriously Are you trying to ruin my night?!” Hancock growled at him, moaning the loss of her warmth from his lap. 

“Shi- shoot. Sorry man! I didn’t think it would upset her that much! Kenny talked about her like he loved her, man! He was always super fu-freaking sad when he talked about her!” Hancock huffed as he pulled himself up to his feet, grabbing the unopened bottle from the table and glaring down Mac before sighing. 

“Fuck man, look I don’t think she’s actually pissed or anything. I just... Fuck! You threw off my plan!” Hancock lifted his tri-corn, running his hand over his scalp as if to tug at the hair that had burnt off years ago. “I’m gonna go find her. See if I can salvage my plans. Enjoy the bottle man. We will talk about making sure Fahr gets you fresh work tomorrow.” 

Hancock took the steps above ground two at a time, hoping to find her before she fled completely. He hoped that she hadn’t left town completely, but right now if he was in her shoes, he probably would have. Run as far and fast as he could away from the unpleasant emotions of abandonment and deep loneliness. He had felt her entire body tense up when Mac had told her that this Kenny guy was still alive. Didn’t know what they had been exactly to each other, but knew that it was something important. From the way Mac told it, Kenny was the one on the unrequited love side. Even if this wasn’t an old heart break, he knew the pain of abandonment and he had to make sure that she didn’t do something stupid. Soft sniffles drew him over to a dark corner, where the moon light softly bounced back from the pale skin on her head. 

“Hey Anna.” He called out softly to her, approaching with the bottle out as a piece offering to her. 

“Hey” She snatched it out of his hand before wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks. “I thought he was dead.” She pulled the cork out of the bottle and tipped to bottle back, her throat working to swallow a few times. 

“I thought... for sure that he was dead. That maybe one of his family found him and buried him. He may not have had the marks but his mama loved his so much.” She sobbed softly as he gathered her into his arms, tucking her forehead into her shoulder and petting her back softly. 

“It’s okay baby. It’s okay. I know. I know.” He soothed her, swaying back and forth in the darkness as she sobbed, just waiting for the emotion to slow. When her shoulders stopped shaking and he felt her lean back to take another drink, a smile slowly spread across his face as he started humming out broken bars of Accentuate the Positive, before he felt her sobs turn into small broken laughs. He started singing to her, broken, raspy and off-key; anything to make her laugh. 

“Man, they said we better, accentuate the positive” She sniffled. 

“Eliminate the negative” She coughed softly. 

“Latch on to the affirmative” Her tiny fist came up and hit his chest and she chucked softly. 

“Stop” He shook his head no. 

“Don't mess with Mister In-Between" Laughing had started to overtake the sobbing to he danced away from her, knees and elbows flailing to his ridiculously bad beat. 

“Oh, listen to me children and-a you will hear  
About the elininatin' of the negative  
And the accent on the positive.” 

“Okkkay okay! Stop it! I get it!” She was smiling at him now at least; the bottle no longer being gripped like a life raft in a storm. He grabbed her hands and placed kisses to the back of them. 

“We don’t have to talk about to if you don’t want to.” 

“Not to tonight” He nodded. Pulling her into his chest, and tucking her small form under his chin 

“Okay. Not tonight. What DO you want to do tonight Sunshine?” 

“Go to the State House and find something to help me forget.” His lips curled into an evil sort of smile as he felt her body press into his sub-consciously. Oh, he could help her forget. He would help her forget anything other than his name. 

“You wish is my command Sunshine. Lead the way.” He grabbed her hand and laid it in the crook of his elbow, escorting her home. In the doorway of the Old State House she leaned against the wood and tugged on the lapels of his coat, meeting his mouth hungrily as he stood over her; one arm propped against the doorframe, the other curled behind his back while he kept space between them. He was going to make her beg for him, take her mind completely off anything other than the sensations that he could provide her. 

Anna re-doubled her attempts to pull him in with hungry kisses, tugging at all his ridiculous ruffles and driving him insane with hungry mewls; pouting up at him when he broke off the kiss. While she was panting and shifting impatiently, Hancock was cool as a cucumber over her and Anna found that almost as infuriating as she found it hot. 

“Please Hancock...” 

“Please what Sunshine?” 

“Please... I need you to touch me.” 

“Mmmmm. That’s a Good Girl. You’re learning.” He cooed at her. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down into another kiss, opening her mouth to him and moaning softly when his tongue slipped in to caress her own. He tasted of Whiskey and Jet with a slight acidic undercurrent of radiation, just kissing him was enough to start to blank out her brain. Little needy sounds started to bubble up in her throat as she tried to pull his chest against hers, raising up on her tippy toes to reach him as he pulled away. Hancock chuckled darkly before grabbing her chin to hold her still. 

“Now... I am going to give you two options and you get to choose. Like the sound of that?” She nodded. He held up one finger, wiggling it in her face. 

“Option one. I spend the next five minutes pinning you to this wood right here. I get to touch you, however the fuck I please and if you can go the entire time without making a single noise, I will take you upstairs and fuck you so hard the entire town can hear you screaming my name as you come. However if you do make a sound, like the needy little whore you are, I get to bend you over my knee and turn that nice ass red. Or Option two.” He unfolded a second finger before stroking them both down her cheek. 

“I take you upstairs right now and I spend the next two hours eating that delicious pussy of yours, then I take you out on the balcony and you can decide if you want to town to see me fucking you until you cum all over my cock or if you want to be on your knees with my cock down your throat when I make my return speech.” Anna’s normally bright green eyes were now near black as she struggled to find her voice. 

“Can I have Option one tonight.... And Option two tomorrow?” She bit her lip hopefully and purred when he smiled down at her. 

“A yes... Secret Option three. Good choice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But.... was I? .... I’m sorry Daddy...” She murmured and Hancock's entire body tensed up. She seemed so shy and scared suddenly. What had happened?
> 
> “What’s wrong Kitten. Tell Me.”
> 
> “Y-you said...th-that you were gon’ make my ass red if I weren’t good enough.” She swallowed around a lump in her throat. If he understood why she was so upset he would have thought about taking the time to mock the way her accent came out when she was distressed. As it stood, he was just confused.  
\--------------------  
Just porn.... Straight up

Anna pouted up at him when after she made her choice, Hancock didn’t start kissing her. Instead his callused fingers had started stroking over her face, curving gently around her brow and dancing softly along her cheekbone. They traveled softly down to her lips, trailing over them, before placing the rough pad of his thumb on her bottom lip and applying the tiniest bit of pressure. Her lips slipped open under soft pressure and she looked up at him. 

Hancock’s dark eyes has become laser focused, and his fingers quickly moved from her mouth to wrap gently around her throat as he crashed his lips into hers. Anna melted into his kisses. His fingers were just laying at the base of her throat, not even encircling her throat but the weight and position were a very clear threat. At any time he could take her by the throat and squeeze, the strength in his hand enough to snap her thin neck as easily as a twig. 

Hancock pulled back gently when he felt her throat working under his hand and her mouth opened under him in surrender. Good Kitten. He rewarded her by pressing the warm length of his body against hers, swallowing her loud moan before he flexed his fingers on her throat. 

“I believe that I said that option one involved five minutes of silence on your side Kitten” He growled and watched as Anna’s eyes shoot open in shock. He increased the pressure on her throat just a fraction, not enough to cut off her air flow and watched as she tried to form words. 

“I..” The single syllable trailed off and he smirked, feeling her pulse increase under his palm. He leaned in and whispered right next to her ear. 

“Now what was it I said would happen if you made a sound... Oh yeah, I remember now. Said I was gonna turn that ass bright red.” 

“I- I’m sorry, just couldn’t help myself” He had started slowly increasing the pressure on her throat, feeling her breathing quickly turn into small gasps. 

“Couldn’t help yourself eh? Must be a needy little whore with no self-control if just kissing you can make you moan. Now Kitten,” his free hand had unsheathed the knife from his hip and he held it up to the light, making sure that the blade caught her eye, “Am I gonna have to force you upstairs to take your punishment or can you at least try to be a good girl?” She was gasping for air, eyes rolled back in her head and nodding. Good Girl. He pulled his hand away and felt her collapse slightly as she greedily sucked in air. Didn’t stop her from pressing closer to him, nodding as she whispered that she would be good. 

He opened the door and ushered her inside, smirking as she clung to his arm. He pushed her past the ghoul standing watch, stopping with his boot on the first step of the staircase as he watched her climb. She turned back to him as he rasped out an order to the guard. 

“Only the Watch in or out tonight. Got it?” The ghoul nodded in assent. 

Anna shivered and resumed her climbing. Even if she had someone in Goodneighbor who would come save her from him, there was no way in hell that they would be able to get past the entirety of the Neighborhood Watch as well as Hancock. 

She reached the top of the stairs and stopped in front of the double doors that marked Hancock’s office and personal quarters. They were closed so Anna waited for him to join her, shivering each time she heard his boot hit the old wooden stairs. 

“Go on in Kitten. Even cleaned up just for you.” 

She pulled the two doors open and was actually shocked to see that he was indeed telling the truth. All of the usual chems that littered the table between the two couches had been cleaned off, probably swept into the cooler, and the broken and beaten pieces of machinery that her used as tables, shelves and chairs had all been pushed into some sort of considerable order. A large clean mattress had been pushed into the corner closest to his desk and terminal and even the edges that were usually littered with books tossed haphazardly has been organized into neat piles. The one thing that actually seemed very out of place in this weirdly neat room was the frowning figure of Fahrenheit. 

“Out. Now.” The growl came from behind her as Hancock wrapped both fingers around her waist, holding her in place as he glared his second-in-command down. She threw up her hands silently, a sound of exasperation leaving her as she stomped from the room and slammed the doors behind herself. 

“There we go Kitten. All alone now.” He murmured against Anna’s neck, nipping the skin gently with his teeth before he turned her around to face him. Her big green eyes looked up at him. “Now why don’t you go get Daddy a drink and some Jet. After that we can talk about your punishment.” Her eyebrow raised questioningly at that. He responding by turning her back around and pushing her in the direction of the countertop. Boxes of Sugar Bombs and Fancy Lads had been stacked neatly and she found a fresh bottle and two relatively clean glasses. 

“Straight or would you want something to mix it with?” She eyed the bottle of Nuka on the countertop as she poured herself a healthy sized glass of straight whiskey. Hancock had settled into one of the couches and didn’t move, didn’t even acknowledge she had spoken. 

“H-Hancock?” Still nothing. “D-daddy?” it came out as the smallest sound, barely above a whisper. Her cheeks had flushed her signature tato-red and he knew that he had struck gold. 

“Did you say something Kitten?” 

“I asked if you wanted your whiskey straight or with some Nuka.” 

“Mmmm just straight.” His deep black eyes sparkled mischievously as she poured his drink, watching just how tense her body had become in a matter of minutes. She moved back towards the couches and placed her own drink down on the table as she searched through the cooler, retrieving a couple canisters of Jet for the evening. Finally, she met his eyes again and Hancock patted his lap expectantly. He took his drink from her hand and after tossing back a measure, placed it on the table in front of them. She tried to pass the canister to him but he just shook his head. 

“Come sit.” He wrapped his hands around her wrist and pulled her down into his lap. Calloused fingers came up to the pull of the zipper that was nestled low between her breasts and slowly started pulling. She leaned forward slightly and caught his lips in a soft kiss as the leather slowly peeled away and left her breasts bare to the air of the room. When the two pieces of fabric had parted fully, he ghosted his fingers up her abdomen and cupped her breast. Quickly he found her nipple and started gently teasing it to a taut peak before tugging sharply, forcing Anna to let out a small gasp. 

“Now, Kitten, I can be persuaded to be... let’s say lenient in your punishment. Maybe if you’re good enough I won't have to punish you at all. Ain’t no one ever said I wasn’t fair. But you’re gonna have to find something real good to persuade me with.” 

“Got any ideas?” 

“Yup. First, you’re gonna be a good girl and take a dose of Rad-X. Then you’re gonna give Daddy his Jet. Then I want you on your knees’ cause I am gonna fuck your face. After that we will decide just how red your ass will get tonight.” Anna whimpered, biting her lip and nodding; Yes, she could do that. She stretched out as far as she could when Hancock refused to let her up, fingers just barely brushing the chem cooler and wiggled a bit to try and knock it close enough to get out some Rad-X. She felt him chuckle beneath her and realized exactly the position that he had put her in. Her bouncing and wiggling had her grinding her hips down on his rapidly growing erection and every time she tried to reach for the cooler, her movements caused her small breasts the shift and jiggle. She huffed at him and switched gears, giving in and playing his game. She pressed herself against her chest and nibbled on the melted shell of his ear. 

“Please Daddy. I can’t be a good if you won’t let me up.” When she drew back pouting, she could feel his breathing speed up a notch as his arm loosened just enough to allow her to reach the cooler. As she started looking through it again, he took her temporary distraction and used it to his advantage. Hancock dipped his head low and started kissing down her right breast. She shivered softly when he reached her nipple and drew the taught bud between his teeth. He rolled it and smiled around her when he heard the sharp intake of breath. 

Hancock heard the rattle of the pill bottle as she shook out her dose and popped them into her mouth. When she stretched back for her whiskey to help swallow down the dry pills, it pulled her from his mouth and he growled at her, unhappy. He roughly reached out for her ribs and turned her chest back to his mouth. Anna huffed softly as he worried her breast, the sensations of his teeth on her nipple sending shocks of pleasure down deep in her abdomen. When her hips started moving in time with his mouth, Hancock finally seemed pleased that his attack was successful and he popped off. 

“Now the Jet Kitten.” When she had gripped the canister again he wrapped his hand around hers, raising both it and the Jet to his ruined lips. She watched him, fascinated when he wrapped those lips around the mouth piece and allowed his hand to drop away. Hancock closed his eyes and waited. Having someone else administer your high was always a bit of a mindfuck,especially with Jet. You never knew exactly when they would depress the plunger or which breath would be the one that completely slowed the world. Anna shifted in his lap and he felt heard she slight tick of breath as she clicked the plunger down and his world slowed. Sluggishly he opened his eyes, the world a pleasant fuzz other than the woman in his lap who was in sharp focus. 

“Yessss” The hiss of pleasure was pulled from him lungs when he exhaled, the cloud of jet fumes between them as he pulled her lips down to his. He could feel every single muscle in her lips as they moved against his with perfect clarity, the initial effects sadly wearing off quickly as she straddled his lap and rocked her hips against his. He groaned softly, the presure reminding him how hard he had gotten while that had played this little game. He grabbed her by the throat, pushing her up just a tiny bit as his free hand came to unknot the flag at his hips. 

“Kness. Now Kitten” She nodded, sliding down his body until she hit the hard floor and Hancock moaned at the picture she made. Her eyes were focused on his fingers as they undid the knot and her little pink tongue darted out, hungrily licking her lips. Her hands ran up the insides of his thighs and over his lap, tugging the fabric away from him when the knot finally came apart. She started pulling at the waist of his jeans, pouting at the fabric when it refused to move for her. He stood over her when he popped the button and pulled the fabric out of the way, his cock bobbing slightly in the air when he stepped out of the pants. 

“You want this Kitten? Want my cock?” She sat up straight and nodded, her tongue darting out and swiping over the head when he gripped the back of her scalp and pulled her against him. Anna dragged her tongue up his length, enjoying the sensations of the ridges and valleys of flesh in a way she hadn’t the first time she had tasted him. He palmed her head and pulled her back when she tried to take him into her mouth. 

“What do we say?” His tone was so mocking, almost as if talking to a dog and as much as Anna hated herself for it, she whimpered. 

“Please Daddy. Can I please suck your cock?” 

“Good girl!” Hancock placed the tip of his cock at her lips and stated pushing inside. Anna’s mouth was just like he remembered, and at least this time he could spend the time enjoying it. Hancock gave a short experimental thrust, moaning softly when he felt Anna’s throat relax which allowed him to push deeper and deeper. 

“That’s good Anna. Fuck that’s good.” She smiled around his cock at the praise, swallowing when the head reached the back of her throat and his thrusts threatened to trigger her gag reflex. Hancock slowed down just a fraction to allow her time to adjust; babbling praise down at her every time her felt her throat relax and allowed him deeper. Felt like pure fucking heaven. 

“Oh, that’s good Kitten. Yes. Good girl. Just relax and take it. Fuck yeah. Take my cock.” Hancock’s vision had begun to tunnel, the world focusing down to thrusting himself into the warmth. Anna’s hands fell away from his thighs and he looked down at her, almost shooting down her throat at the sheer pornographic quality of it. The image itself would be burned into his brain for anytime she wasn’t right next to him. The lantern light had thrown her face into half shadows, her lips were stretched around her cock and he could see the glisten of her saliva coating him. Her eyes were closed, almost as in prayer; her hands clasped behind her back as he fucked the tip deep down her throat. 

“Fuck Kitten. You were made for this. Made to suck my cock. Should keep you here, just like this every fucking day.” His hips had started snapping sharply, barreling towards his own climax at full speed with Anna’s moans only spurring him on. Nothing in the world could have stopped him right now. Not an attack from Super Mutants, or Raiders of even the fucking Institute. Fuck, she could even draw her pistol right now and shoot him in the fucking foot and he doubted he could stop thrusting down her throat and babbling at her. 

“Keep you right by my desk. Shove my cock down your pretty throat whenever the need strikes me. Fuck yes! FUCK!” His fingers dug into her scalp, short blunt nails threatening to break the skin as his hips thrust deep, cuming with a shout down her throat. Anna tried to give a small push against his thighs so she could swallow and still breathe. A feral snarl was his response. 

“No! Take it! Swallow!” Anna felt her entire body go limp at his command, almost like a hacked Protectron. Finally, after her throat had worked around him several times and her vision had begun to dot from oxygen deprivation, she felt his grip ease up and he pulled his cock from her throat. Anna fell to her hands and knees, coughing and gasping. 

Hancock’s knees crumpled under him and he fell to the couch. As he came down from his endorphin high and took stock, he realized that he couldn’t have, in his most wild dreams, even imagined how good it had felt to fuck Anna s throat so savagely. She was still bent over on her hands and knees, attempting to pull oxygen into her lungs. 

“Fuck Kitten... that was... Well fuck.” He reached out to her, tipping her head up so he could look into her eyes. They were near black and unfocused, similar to the time they had done Daytripper and she ended up shaving her head. He would have been far more concerned if she hadn’t surged forward to capture his lips. Usually when a woman looked at him like that it meant that it wouldn’t be right to do anything with them now, that they were too high to even properly be consenting to anything. However, he’d been with Anna for hours now. She wasn’t high. It was just his presence that was making her respond like that and he couldn’t help but feel his ego swell more than just a tiny bit. He had done that to her and only by fucking her throat. Imagine what he could do if he actually tried. He tapped one finger against her bottom lip until her eyes focused on him slightly. 

“Hello Kitten.” She coughed to clear her throat but still when she answered him, it was wrecked and she almost sounded as if her throat was as rad-burnt as his. It almost made him feel bad. 

“Which is it? Sunshine or Kitten?” He shrugged. 

“It’s Sunshine when you brighten my day,” he grabbed the Jet that had been discarded on the couch and shook it, checking for anything left. When he felt the familiar sensation of the compressed gas hitting the inside of the canister, he raised it to his lips. After a moment he exhaled, Anna still looking up at him though now she hungrily eyed the empty canister in his hand. “and it’s Kitten when your purring on my cock.” 

She flashed red again and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Being a passive fuck doll didn’t seem to faze her what so ever, but if he talked about it she couldn’t help but to sputter in embarrassment. It was probably the cutest fucking thing he had ever seen in his goddamn life. 

“So, Kitten, you wanna stay right here? Or wanna go stretch out?” He cocked his chin toward the mattress that he had paid Fahr a ridiculous amount of both caps and dignity to help him haul in here earlier. She had laughed at him the entire way about how sweet he was on the “little swamp-rat". 

Anna looked down at the floor, both so confused and bashful suddenly that it almost broke his heart. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to form words. 

“But.... was I? .... I’m sorry Daddy...” She murmured and Hancock's entire body tensed up. She seemed so shy and scared suddenly. What had happened? 

“What’s wrong Kitten. Tell Me.” 

“Y-you said...th-that you were gon’ make my ass red if I weren’t good enough.” She swallowed around a lump in her throat. If he understood why she was so upset he would have thought about taking the time to mock the way her accent came out when she was distressed. As it stood, he was just confused. 

“And?” 

“A-are you gon’ make my ass red?” She was biting her lip to stop it from quivering and tears had gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. 

“Oh, Noo No Kitten. Shhh, you were so good. Hey look at me.” He waited until she sniffled and met his eyes to continue. “You are such a good Kitten. Go lay down for Daddy so I can show you how good you made me feel.” She nodded and slowly got up. 

Hancock hated how she shuffled over to the bed, her entire body compressed in on itself as if trying to cradle a mortal wound. She flopped down on her side and curled in on herself until she had become a tiny ball of human on his bed. There was no movement in her shoulders but he would be his entire stash that tears were flowing down her face. He came around to the bed after grabbing a thick blanket from the suitcase that he used to stash his fabrics. After stripping the rest of his clothes off and hanging his tri-corn off the back of his desk chair he settled behind Anna, spreading the blanket around both of them and pulled her forcefully into his arms. He started humming along with the bars of the radio that he could hear playing from somewhere deeper inside the State House, rocking her softly as he waited for her body to relax. Moments ticked by but he could feel it happening slowly, uncurling her body and her breathing matching up with his as he hummed. 

“Feeling a bit better Kitten?” She nodded softly and Hancock smiled and he moved to start nibbling on her ear. He let his hands roam over her soft stomach, dipping into her navel slightly before grazing the backs of his fingers on the sensitive underside of her breast. 

“Good. Now can I show you how good you make me feel?” He felt a soft shiver go through her entire body as he rolled her so she was laying comfortably on her back. She nodded to him softly and whimpered slightly when his mouth came to join his fingers on the underside of her breast. 

Hancock started to pepper her skin with sharp bites and soft kisses only moving to her sensitive ribs when he felt her shiver again and she had started to press herself back up into his mouth. He continued his exploration of her body, stopping at her ribs, navel and hip and lavishing each area with attention until she huffed in frustration and tried to find some way to encourage him to move. 

“Now whatever am I going to do with you Kitten. Well first,” He flicked the button of her leathers open and started peeling them away from her hips, “I think I am gonna get you nice and bare. Wanna be a good girl and help me?” She giggled and lifted her ass, allowing him to pull the fabric away from her and he whistled when he noticed that she was completely naked underneath. 

“Mmm no Panties Kitten? Playin’ dirty. What were you expecting hmm? That I would fuck you in front of Mac tonight? Heh Nah. Tonight is all mine.” He kissed her bare hip and continued to remove her clothing. Taking the time to run his fingers along the curve of the heels before tugging both them and her pants off and tossing it all somewhere into the darkness behind him. 

Hancock started his hands at her ankle, running them up her calves before he reached her knees and slowly, pulled them apart. He ran his hand between her thighs as he moved upward, settling himself there. 

“Mmm that’s a good girl. Now I just want you to do one thing for me right now Kitten. I want you to be a good girl ask me real polite when your close. Think you can do that?” She had barely started nodding in agreement when he dipped his head and started tasting her. Even though she had been upset and afraid, her body began to warm to him quickly as he slowly dragged his tongue along her folds. 

Fuck, he couldn’t even remember anything that had tasted so good. Sweet and tangy, a flavor that was do definitively Anna that he couldn’t help but moan. The vibrations rippled up through her body and he was greeted with a fresh burst of her on his tongue. Nibbling his way upwards, Hancock started working towards her clit slowly. He pulled back and laughed softly when Anna pouted down at him. 

“Don’t worry kitten. Not going anywhere.” He sat back on his heels and pulled her up into his lap, lifting her hips and pussy to his mouth. The position had her balancing on her shoulders and toes but it also forced her to spread her legs for him and kept her open. One hand came up to slowly tease her lips as his mouth started to zero in on her clit. When he finally sucked the tiny nub into his mouth, Anna let out a horse shout before clapping her hand over her mouth. Now that wouldn’t do. 

“No. I want you screaming” Hancock growled at her as his hand stopped its exploration of her folds. He grabbed her wrist and ripped her hand away before he started in on her again. His tongue danced tight circles around her clit and she whimpered as she gripped the back of his head. The sensations where so light and fleeting, almost infuriating and she whined at him. 

“Please Daddy” He had just brought his fingers up to tease over her wet slit when she started squirming under him, trying her hardest find a way to get his fingers inside her. 

“Please what Kitten?” Her answering whine was enough for him as he slowly pushed one finger into her dripping wet pussy. The hitch in her breath was wonderful and it was followed by the most obscene moan as he sucked her clit back into his mouth. 

“More...Please.” He added a second finger at her request scissoring them slightly, allowing her to feel the slight stretch. He had almost forgotten how much of a snug fit she was. He flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit when her felt her rocking back on his fingers and was rewarded with another loud moan that almost sounded close to his name. 

“That feel good Kitten?” He spoke against her hip as he suddenly crooked his fingers against the bundle of nerves and smiled when he was answered with a shout. 

“Fuck yes Hancock! Right there!” He pressed his fingers into that spot again, smiling against her thigh as he felt her body start to tense up. 

“Mmm, gonna cum for Daddy?” There was babbling mixed in with her moans and they were getting loud as her pussy started to grip his fingers tighter. 

“Yes please Daddy Please.... Fuck. Just little more Please. Hancock!” Anna shouted his name as he pushed a third finger into her and distantly, he heard a bottle break in the street below; in the back of his mind he wondered if it was Deacon who heard her screaming, served him fucking right. 

Her hips were rocking back on his fingers now, thrusts trying to angle him against her G-spot again when flattened the pads of his fingers so she couldn’t get the same level of stimulation. The effect was instant and he felt her pussy twitch and she whined. 

“Nooooo Please Daddy!I need you...” He smirked when he pulled his fingers from her and lined himself up with her entrance, pushing inch by inch into her tight heat. He hissed as he felt her body shudder around the intrusion and rocked his hips softly as he attempted to still his movements. It was a serious test of his test control; he could feel that she was close, pussy twitching softly around him. Her chest was heaving and it dawned on him that she was trying to stop herself from cuming on the spot. That broke him, the power trip of her submission to much and his mind started to blank out as he snarled at her. 

“That’s it. Cum on my cock Anna. Tell everyone just who makes you feel good.” He started hammering his hips into her as the world blanked out for a moment. When he came back into his head, she was screaming his name and her pussy had clamped down on him like a vice. It felt like she was trying to milk his cock, the convulsions so strong he bet it had to hurt her just a little. Her heels were digging into his ass, trying to keep him as deep as possible and it drove him over the edge. His thrusts lost all rhythm and quickly Anna felt the heat and tingle of his cum as he pumped himself inside her. 

While Anna was still conscious her entire body felt similar to that of her time of Daytripper. Floating and insubstantial. As if nothing in the world was real. She whimpered when Hancock drew his cock out of her body feeling as if someone had removed a piece of her. No, she needed him there. Needed him to feel whole. 

Hancock felt her stiffen slightly when he withdrew so he pulled her into his arms, completely bare skin, laying against one and other and held her close against his chest. 

“Enjoy yourself Kitten?” She purred in response and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so We will eventually be getting into plot. Very soon. I promise. 
> 
> It won't be ALL porn but there will be a fair amount.
> 
> Also Like seriously with how sweet and caring Hancock is you can't tell me he wouldn't be all about Daddy shit in bed.... MWhahahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

When the sun started to peak through the slats on the windows, Hancock shifted and rolled over with a groan in an attempt to hide his sensitive eyes. Early. It was just way too fucking early. When he pulled the blanket over his head to go back to sleep, the body next to him shivered and he turned to see Anna curled in on herself for heat. She shivered once before he saw her eyes start to flutter open.

“Mmm Cold. And too early, what time is it?” Her voice was only half awake and he smiled as he pulled her back against his chest. Anna stiffened for just a second before relaxing into his arms. “Ohhh you’re warm.”

“Yup, effect of the rads, keeps me and any bed fellows all toasty.”

She rolled over and nuzzled into the hollow of his throat, sighing happily before her breathing started to even out and she drifted back to sleep.

Maybe he could be convinced to enjoy mornings if more of them started like this. The hangover may still be beating right between his eyes and his skin felt itchy with the need for Mentats and Jet but it wasn’t enough to have him swearing and throwing things as was his usual morning routine.

Still the itch was there and he stretched out as far as he could to reach his coat. Anna stirred in his arms, grumbling softly against his throat but thankfully did not wake up. While she may be able to get back to sleep, Hancock was the type that when he was awake there was no going back. It served him great in the Wasteland but right now he wished he could just cuddle down with the sweet woman in his arms and get a few more hours of shut-eye.

When two ‘tats exploded into a powder beneath his molars, he winced slightly. Morning doses always sucked without something to wash them down but if he moved, he knew that Anna would wake up with a pout and start complaining at him. While it was cute to watch, after last night he felt maybe she could use some extra rest.

Hancock tightened his arms around her, flashes of the night before ran pleasantly through his mind until he frowned at how upset she had become at the threat of punishment. No that wasn’t right. It wasn’t the threat of the punishment that had caused her to freeze up and look at him with heartbroken eyes. It had been something else. Something he didn’t know about her.

Hancock considered the tiny woman in his arms. Now that the thick fog of sexual tension had lifted between them, what exactly was this? What did they even know about each other? What did she want from him? And more over, what was he willing to give her?

He frowned and popped two more Mentats in an attempt to bring some clarity to the situation. The only question he could really answer right now was what was he willing to give her. In the years since he had become a ghoul, he had never actually considered the question.

Most women flitted through his life like Stingwings. They quickly came and went; using him for chems, sex or protection. In the first few years it had been a type of game to him, see if he could guess what they wanted before they asked. It had been when he realized how many of them were also using him to satisfy some sick ghoul-fucking fetish that he had lost hope in finding someone to even spend part of his long life with. Now it mostly just bored him. If they were going to use him as some sort of toy, why shouldn’t he do the same?

Then Anna had arrived in his little town. When she had come to him later in the afternoon and accepted his offer, he had expected the exact same treatment. Then after the damn first drink she had insisted on paying for her own. She never took chems without providing something in return and other than watching her back while they were out traveling had never asked anything of him. Which confused him more than anything else.

When the Radstorm had hit he had had to make some sort of decision. It was either fuck something or lose his mind and go screaming out into the street with the other ferals. He had used her, like he did so many others. Then she had gone and told him how much she respected him. How she had come to the ‘Wealth to investigate the “man behind the myth”. Made sense to him now why she had shown up with Piper.

What had she found? Did he measure up to the reputation that now proceeded him? How could he? He had fucked up everything he had ever done in his life. Fucked up with his family and friends. Hell had even managed to fuck up when he ghoulified himself.

“Jesus shit John. Your hearts racing.” Anna’s sleepy voice broke him out of the spiral that his brain had gotten caught up in. Her big green eyes looked up at him, the concern plain there. Oh shit, she needed some sort of answer from him.

“Oh, it’s nothing Sunshine. It’s the morning Mentats. Just trying to figure out why the Rail is dealing with supply issues. Sent some couriers out yesterday to my suppliers and I hope they get back soon. Gave them enough Buffout to keep ‘em goin’.” The perfect half-truth. The best kind of lie. He was worried about the Rail, kept people relaxed and happy and that kept them from killing each other.

As if on cue, heavy foot falls came up the steps and Fahrenheit burst through the doors in full armor, Anna’s pack slung over her shoulder. “Time to get up, you lazy fuck. One of the couriers came back.”

Anna squeaked slightly as she gathered the blanket around her chest. Her jacket was over by the couches and her pants and shoes had been tossed somewhere last night. Hancock just ran his hand over his head and rubbed the sleep from one eye, completely unbothered.

“And?”

“And the idiot ran all god damn night. Out to Greentop and back strung out on Buffout the entire time. How much did you give him?”

Hancock shrugged, “Enough.” he slid out from under the blankets and began wandering about gathering his clothes. While nudity seemed to be a natural state for him, Anna couldn’t help but blush. No one from the Point was ever without clothes. Either the cold and damp got to you or... something worse.

Fahr settled herself onto one of the couches as if this was their daily routine and Hancock joined her when he had grabbed his tri-corn from the back of his chair.

“So, what did he say.”

“Not much as first, had to give him two Stimpaks and an Addictol just so his heart didn’t explode. Still might, who knows.” She shrugged.

Hancock nodded along as he absorbed the information. The line between Greentop Nursey and Goodneighbor was traveled and he had made sure Stockton had provided all the caravans had extra guards after an incident with a Courser a few years back. What the hell had happened in the past month that could have fucked up everything this bad.

“Before he passed out he handed me a note,” she tossed a folded scrap of paper down of the table before she continued, “say’s that most of the time the caravans get to their location no problem but that they have been hearing rumors of a new gang of raiders that have been seen around.”

“That’s fucking weird, Raiders aren't usually stupid enough to set up along known lines.” Fahr nodded in response

“Yup, so what we gonna do Boss?”

“Right now? Not a fucking clue sister. I need more information.”

Anna had decided that while she wasn’t going to move from her spot with the bodyguard in the room, at this point the conversation that was happening had nothing to do with her so it wasn’t important to listen. Absently flipping through the menus of her Pip-Boy she landed on the radio screen. She clicked it on, hissing as the loud music filled the room and fiddled with the knobs, attempting to turn it down.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it.” She was trying to be quiet and not draw any attention to herself but now both of them were staring straight at her. Anna panicked, hitting the device on her wrist sharply and the frequency shifted, a gruff voice coming over the radio waves clearly.

“This is an emergency broadcast! Our caravan’s under attack by hostile robots and need some serious help! We’re just East of Watt’s Consumer Electronics. If anyone in the vicinity can come help, now’s the time. ADA, loop this message!” There was second of silence before a mechanical voice responded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Shit sorry Hancock I-”

Fahr held up her hand, cutting Anna off. “Isn’t Watt’s close to Bunker Hill? Plenty of our product goes through there as well as plenty of other caravans. Maybe Stockton has some sort of information.”

Hancock stood and stretched, spine popping. Damn it. He had hoped shit was gonna be far simpler than this. Ol’ Fart Stockton and him never really got along well. They needed each other, for sure; a good amount of business came from Goodneighbor as well as the little issue of the Railroad and how connected the two settlements had become because of them. Still every time they had to negotiate, it felt like the old man was always holding something back, hiding information in plain sight. Still it did seem to be the only course of action.

“Fine. I’ll go. It's only 8 so there shouldn’t be too much shit going on between there and here. Hey Sunshine,” He turned and fixed Anna with his black eyes, “You up for another adventure? Gotta figure out what’s screwin’ with my town and it sounds like that guy needs help.”

“Yeah I am definitely down for an adventure with ya, but ahh..... could you pass me my leathers please?” She was blushing furiously, trying not to stare at the ghoul who was wearing only his Tri-corn.

Fahr rose from the couch with what could only be described as a shit eating grin and brought the pack over to her, dropping it on the end of the mattress. “Next time Sugar, I suggest not leaving it unattended. Claire is way too easy to bribe and the locks at the Rex are shit. Plus, whatever is in here smells like crap” With that she spun on the heel of her boot and stomped out of the room. Hancock followed her to close the double doors and sighed when he heard her footsteps hit the floor below.

“Fucking bitch.”

Anna snorted in agreement and started digging around for a relatively clean set of jeans and a shirt before pulling her armor on over top of it. She worked quickly and efficiently, reorganizing for travel.

“Hey Hancock.”

“Hmmm?”

“Got an extra cooler?”

“Probably somewhere around here. Why?”

“Cause I am sick as shit of people complaining about the smell of Punga fruit. If I put them in one it should keep it contained.” He nodded as he opened one of the broken washing machines he had pushed against the wall. It hadn’t been easy but he was pretty sure that this was the one that he had shoved the spare cooler into.

“Well thank god for not having a nose then. I have no clue what they smell like.”

Anna shrugged “I can’t really describe it. I grew up with them around so to me it just smells like the Point. Daisy is gonna try and get me more.”

“What for?”

“Punga Moonshine! It's the fuckin’ best. I just hope that some of them can come from the grove. Even after months of travel they should still be covered with spores.”

“Spores? Not sure that sounds good, Sunshine.”

“No, it’s.... hard to explain. But it’s good if there’s spores, trust me. Cause then it is proper Punga moonshine and you get to see the sights.” She had gone a little starry eyed as she tried to explain it.

“So it’s like.... magic Moonshine?”

She laughed, “Kinda.”

“Better than Bobrov’s?”

“Fuck yes. I am pretty sure it is what they are trying to recreate. On occasion a bottle gets off the Point and into the hands of traders. When I last talked with Vadim he gave me his spiel about how they had brought the recipe up from home in the Capitol.”

She packed the fruit into the cooler and stored it under his desk. After she laced the more sensible boots, she stared down Hancock who had not even attempted to get dressed yet.

“So? When are we heading out?”

“Oh come on Sunshine! First Fahr interrupts my air bath and now you do too? What gives?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Air Bath?”

“Yes, Benjamin Franklin was all about them! Good for the health. So, I figured that this John Hancock would continue the tradition.”

“Seriously?” Anna started tapping her foot impatiently.

“FINE!” He huffed angrily, “Jeez it’s like you chicks have no idea how to have fun.” Muttering angrily as he gathered all of his different layers; pulling his pants over his bare legs and knotting the flag at his hip,then his frilled shirt and dress jacket before slipping into the signature red frock. Then the five-minute pat down started. He checked to make sure he had all his bullets and chems and that he had enough in Anna ran low. He doubted it would happen, especially with them stopping at Bunker Hill on the way but what was that thing old world boy scouts said? Be prepared?

“Ready?” Anna moved over to him, smiling cockily as she prepared to take on whatever they came across.

“Almost.”

“Seriously?! What now?” She let out a sudden squeak as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. It was quick and he felt her just start to relax against him when he broke away.

“Okay. Now I’m good to go.”

Her voice was so soft when she stepped away from the embrace. “What was that for?”

He shrugged. “Felt like it.” Anna raised her fingers to touch her lips, dazed and shocked at the sudden affection. The words just slipped out, barely above a whisper.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Hancock sped up a few steps ahead of her so he could hide his reaction. A huge smile bloomed on his face of a split second, so happy that in the light of day she still wanted him. Maybe, just maybe he could believe that she saw something good in him. Even if he couldn’t see it himself.

They left Goodneighbor five minutes later, waving to Daisy as the door closed. Twisting through the rubble and build up in the backstreets, he was happy to find that most raiders were still sleeping off the night before. A few ferals tried to attack them as they jumped down from the bus next to the Old Corner Bookstore but with both of them wielding shotguns, the zombies were quickly reduced to a bloody mess. Cabot House was just around the corner, but the bots that patrolled the perimeter of the property wouldn’t attack if they weren’t provoked. They cut through the lot and crossed the short bridge, the beating blades of a nearby vertibird echoing through the empty streets.

“Seriously? Brotherhood this deep into Boston? I thought those fucks were smart enough to stay up there in that giant cock in the sky!”

Anna scoffed at him. “Cock in the sky? Guess you could call it that. Back in the Capitol it was basically the same. If you had something they wanted, they took it by force and then thanked you for your contribution. Sometimes the ghouls talked about this old Elder that they had. Said they didn’t used to be as...” She waved her hand around as she searched for the right word, “Extreme.”

“Whatever they used to be it doesn’t matter. I judge people based on their actions. What they are is a bunch of giant pricks who would sooner see over half the ‘Wealth dead just for being who they are.” He shouldered his gun as the walls of Bunker Hill came into view. It had only taken them just a little over an hour to get here, lucky for the small number of ferals that had been around at this morning.

She nodded, agreeing with him. “So, not gonna lie here Hancock. I have never met Stockton before and I have passed by here but never actually gone inside. Don’t know what to expect.”

“Eh. I honestly don’t really know him. Runs nearly every caravan in the Commonwealth so I am hoping that he will have some sort of information for us.” Even at 9:30 in the morning the little settlement was bustling; people moved back and forth between stalls, checking wares and bartering. One of the heads of the Brahmin in the stall lowing at them while the other paid them no mind and munched on the barren dried grass, Anna stepped over to give it a quick pat before following Hancock who had moved deeper into the settlement.

“Stockton! Old Friend! How has the road been treating you recently?” Hancock strolled into the room as if he owned the place, movements large and flowery. Stockton had frozen up when he heard the gravelly voice and Anna felt herself melting into the shadows, happier to watch this scene unfold than to participate. Especially with the way Hancock was prowling, reminded her of the moment they had first met. Her mind flashed back to that morning and how sickened she had been with herself when she had almost moaned watching him kill Finn.

“Mayor Hancock. It’s good to see you. It’s been a while.”

“Yea. It has.”

“What brings you to our little settlement?”

“Well, you see I seem to be having a problem in Goodneighbor and I was wondering if you could shed some light on it.” Stockton gulped softly; he had been dreading this exact thing happening. Having any of his customers angry with him was bad for business, having the most dangerous and ruthless one pissed off was bad for his life expectancy.

“Ahhh Yes. I had been meaning to send word with a courier to Goodneighbor. We have had a lot of injuries on the road recently. Anyone who makes it through reports in various craziness. I hear tall tales of both violent robots talking about some Machiner or somethin’ and raiders who look like robots attacking anything that moves. We have increased security but it doesn’t seem to be doing much to help. Got a signal two days ago talking about robots attacking by Watt’s Consumer Electronics but I haven’t been able to scrounge up enough people to send out there to investigate.” It all came out in a rush, Stockton hoping to appease toe ghoul with information.

“Do you have anything else? Come one man, if I’m gonna go risk my handsome ass for you I don’t wanna be goin’ in there blind.”

Stockton looked shocked, his thick eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. “You’re going to go check this out? Just you?”

“Nahh. I got backup, but I am guessing we can take anything that comes our way.”

“Sorry Mayor Hancock. If I had anything else to give you I would. I can’t thank you enough. If you help get the caravan lines back on track, I will guarantee you a discount for at least the next 5 years. You aren't the only one who’s unhappy. Diamond City has been suffering. I would love to get McDonough off my back”

Hancock shrugged, he could give a fuck less about DC and its mayor. “Let ‘em go hungry. Anyway. Thank you, Stockton. We will swing back here after we figure out what's going on, then you and I can draw up an agreement on that discount.”

He sauntered away, scanning the room for Anna. She had wedged herself into the corner that was closest to where Stockton did his business and had been listening to every word they had said. Sneaky little Kitten.

“Come on Anna, lets hit the road.” He had an idea brewing in his head, a way to tease her and have her begging for him when they got back to Goodneighbor. It was slightly dangerous out in the open, but for him that made it a million times hotter.

They as walked through the deserted streets, Hancock kept his eyes and ears open. It would do him no good if there were any raiders about and he wanted a dirty little alleyway to press her into. About two blocks from the BADTFL Regional Office he spotted the perfect alley up ahead. Moving closer to the wall and she stuck close before her grabbed her wrist and dragged her in.

“Hancock What the fuck?!” She gasped when her back hit the dirty wooden siding roughly and he quickly drew his knife, holding it under her chin.

“Where you watching me back there, Kitten?” Her pupils dilating was the only response he needed. He pushed his knee between her thighs and pressed the knife into her skin just a fraction of a degree harder.

“Y-yes”

“Like what you saw?” Anna nodded and jumped when he removed the knife from her throat and slammed it into the wood next to her head. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he crashed his lips into hers.

She opened her lips to him when he pressed a little harder and moaned at the taste of him, powdery mint of Mentats today with the ever-present acidic undercurrent of radiation. It was a drug in and of itself and at the back of Anna’s mind she wondered how quickly she was becoming addicted to him. The thought flew out of her head when his lips left hers and started moving down her neck, nipping small little love bites into her skin. When her hips started moving against his leg Hancock smiled and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Good Girl.”

He let her go, pulling the knife from the wall and sheathing it at his hip again before strolling out of the alley as if nothing had happened. Anna followed him a moment later, dazed and flustered and trying to gather her baring's.

As they closed in on their destination, the sounds of laser fire and metal clanking echoed out into the air and was followed by the small explosion that zipped up Hancock’s spine and he was instantly itching for a fight.

“Least I can’t blow that one up now.” She muttered under her breath as they moved into the field of fire. It was a mess of lasers and bullets, the booms of their shot guns announcing their entry into battle. Most of the retaliating shots missed but she could feel the singe on laser fire as it bounced off her armor. She took out the Eyebot that was attacking some sort of oddly built Assualtron.

“Here to help!” She shouted out to it and she heard the same mechanical voice that had been in the radio broadcast answer an affirmative. The three of them took out the remaining robots quickly however the Junkbot that was still zipping around managed to land a few hits on her armor before Hancock’s shell took it out.

“Ahh Fuck Shit!”

There was panic in his voice when he shouted out to her “Ya’ Hit?!”

“Nah, Bruise. Fuck! Right in the tit!” Anna was doubled over clutching at the metal breastplate that covered her chest. He laughed a little the sight now that the wave of panic had passed and found a Stimpak in his many pockets to pass to her.

“Thanks. Fixes the damage but it doesn’t take away the hurt.” She winced sharply as she jammed the stim in close to her shoulder and picked up her shotgun, struggling to keep her grip.

“I got Med-X"

“Not yet. Gotta keep a clear head and talk to… That.” Anna motioned to the mismatched parts that assembled the robot, nodding as he stepped away. The robot stomped up to them as slow as its Protectron legs would carry it. “My friends did not survive the attack. Thank you for assisting. I was certain to meet my ends here as well.”

Anna tucked her shotgun under her arm. “Are you okay?” Her tone was concerned and the robot took a second before answering.

“Physically the damage is minor but I am registering sadness and anger at the loss of my friends. It may sound strange coming from a robot but they were my... Family. Again, I thank you for your efforts. I know they would have thanked you as well.” Hancock had never heard a robot talk with such emotion before, other than Nick. It was a little unsettleing.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Anna shifted slightly, as uncomfortable with this emotional robot as he was.

“My name is Ada. This is the third time we have been attacked by robots like these. Even with the weapon and detection upgrades Jackson gave me, I was unable to defend them.”

“Who’s Jackson?” Hancock had begun to move around the area now, digging through the components of the Junkbot. While most technology was beyond him, it was amazing all the things that Anna could do with a circuit board and he was sure she would appreciate the effort later on.

Anna watched him from the corner of her eye before focusing back on Ada. “Jackson was the leader of this caravan. He had a great mind for technology. In many ways, he is my creator. He installed all my current upgrades. Unfortunately, they were not enough to protect them from these robots.”

“Tell me about these robots.” Anna started walking, motioning to the smoking wreckage of one of the Swarmbots, pleased when Ada followed her as she answered.

“They roam the Commonwealth and claim to be restoring order. We've seen them fighting raiders, but they’ve also attacked innocents. Settlers, merchants... and caravans like ours. We knew we ran the rise of encountering more of these hostile robots if we stayed in the Commonwealth. If only we had made the decision to leave.”

“So why did you end up staying?” Anna picked apart the bot as she questioned Ada, trying to understand how anything mechanical could portray such emotion in its voice. Even if this Jackson fellow was as talented as Ada claimed he had been, in all her travels she had never come across a bot so advanced.

“Our caravan specializes in mechanical repairs and trade. The Commonwealth has an abundance of salvage that would benefit our business. It was a calculated risk.”

Anna’s eyes softened as she looked up at the bot. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. “You couldn’t have known something like this would happen.”

“The probability of attack was high. I should have forced our departure. In recompense I will seek justice for my friends and stop these robots from causing further harm. It’s time to uncover the source and confront their leader: The Mechanist.”

“Who’s the Mechanist?” Hancock wandered back over to them with an armful of scrap. The only time he had heard that name before was in Kent’s silly Silver Shroud broadcasts. Some sort of costumed kook with an army of robots, if he remembered to story correctly.

Ada’s tinny voice echoed around the clearing. “The only information I have comes from the Eyebot broadcasts. The false claims of peace and justice... the only certainty is that these robots bring only death. You have shown willingness to aide others. I ask that you please assist me in stopping this Mechanist. In return I can give you the schematics to build your own robotic workbench so you have additional resources in this undertaking.”

Anna started chuckling, “You want revenge, don’t you?”, she recognized the tone even when it came from a robot.

If Ada had the shoulders designed to do so Hancock was pretty sure she would have shrugged. “I admit my goal is twofold. Stopping the Mechanist both protects the Commonwealth and allows me to avenge my fallen friends. I won’t rest until I see this threat dissolved. I owe it to them. Now we last saw a group of the mechanist robots at the General Atomics Factory. You may find information there that will lead us to the Mechanist. I will follow and assist with your permission.” Anna picked through the pieces in his arms, tossing the useless or unsalvageable and stuffing the rest into her pack.

“Perhaps another time. We came out here to find out what has happened to a few different caravans recently. While I am pretty sure our problems are one and the same. To the north east is a large Red Rocket Truck stop that I use often. Do you know it?”

“I am familiar with this settlement, perhaps I will be of some use there.” Anna nodded. She had a feeling that they would be needing all of the extra resources stored there. Ada began to stomp off in that direction while she and Hancock turned back towards the bridge to the north west.

“So. What's your take John? Think this is the source of your issue with the caravans?”

“Probably. Sounds like it’s all the shit the caravans are dealing with.”

“Are we going back to Bunker Hill first to tell Stockton or should we go see what’s going on at General Atomics?”

“Hit up Bunker Hill first and take a little chem break. You sadi you wanted some Med-X. Then head on back and sleep in Goodneighbor tonight. If I am going on another long walk about, I am gonna have to tell the people what is going on and I sure as shit don’t wanna be dealing with the weird ass robot again until we have too” He dramatically shuddered and Anna snickered a little bit.

“What not a fan of emotional Robots?”

“No! They’re robots. Not synths like Nicky or anything. It's just weird.”

Anna shrugged. “It is what it is.” They turned back towards the Bunker Hill monument, Hancock already composing his speech in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was super annoying to write. I sat down and transcribed Ada's initial dialogue word for word and that took FOREVER. Also I am going to try and get another chapter out this week as well as a small chapter for 60 Minute man but I make no promises. Its is Canadian thanksgiving and I have a lot of baking to do as well. 
> 
> Also the stuff about Air Baths is totally true. For that and plenty of other very weird information about Ben Franklin that may or may not come out in this story check it out. Here's a  video!


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to Bunker Hill was uneventful, following the same path that they had taken to Watt’s Electronics. Anna was extremely grateful, while the Stimpak had stopped any further damage from occurring she could feel the deep purple bruise that had already formed on her breastbone. Her armor rubbed it the wrong way the entire walk and with the midday sun was beating down on her bare scalp, she had begun to pout and stomp through the back alleys. 

Hancock sauntered along beside her, composing his speech to the people of Goodneighbor. If he was going on another walk-about they would need guidance and while Fahr was more than completely capable, the transition was always easier when they knew why he had left them. His dark eyes slid over to Anna and how upset she looked. Hopefully telling Stockton all this shit would be quick and they could make the hour walk back to Goodneighbor. 

“Sunshine?” 

“Hmm” 

“So, a Ghoul walks into a bar. Bartender says, "We don't serve Ghouls here." Ghoul says, "That's fine. Is the human fresh?” 

She scoffed in response but the usual smile didn’t return to her face. “What’s up Sunshine? You’re lookin’ at that mailbox like it personally wronged you.” 

“Chest hurts, and I need a hat.” 

They rounded a burnt-out building and quickly came across the rubble wall that protected the monument. Stockton was still behind his counter but this time when Anna split off in the direction of the armor vendor, Hancock just walked quickly to the counter and called out to him. 

“Stockton! Watt’s is less than 4 hours here and back and you’re telling me you couldn’t find a single dumbass to walk it! You wouldn’t be having so many issues with business if you had.” The thick wiry eyebrows shot up in shock for the second time today. 

Hancock held up his hand when the old man moved to talk. “Nah man. Don’t got the time. Got me a pissed off lady who just wants to get back to Goodneighbor for the night. We found a group of robots attacking the caravan that sent out the signal. Talked to one of the survivors. There is a new asshole on the playing field who is attempting to cleanse the Commonwealth called The Mechanist. You may want to get word to our mutual friends, ya dig?” 

Stockton nodded when Hancock’s voice dropped low on the last sentence, thankful for the sensitive information. He would put in a dead drop after dark. 

“Now this survivor is gonna be helpin’ us but I don’t know how long it’s gonna take to get the whole caravan lines cleared. How about you take that time a draw up that agreement for that discount. I will send someone along in a couple weeks to see how you’re coming along on it.” He turned on his heel and quickly moved away from the old man. Anna had handed over a handful of caps for a thick ushanka hat, pulling it down over her ears as she grumbled to herself. 

“Fuckin’ Hell. Twenty caps for a hat. Stupid fuckin’ hat. Stupid fuckin’ wind.” She glared up at the sun as if through sheer force of will she could stop it from beating down on them. As cute as he found it to listen to the grumbles, actually engaging her in anything right now seemed like it might not be the smartest idea. They walked back to Goodneighbor in silence, encountering a single feral dog just outside of the gate. It met a bloody end, point-blank, when Anna ran up to it and exploded its head with a shell. 

“That help?” 

She sighed and shouldered the gun “Nope.” 

When they crossed the gate, Fahrenheit peeled herself away from Kill or Be Killed and sauntered over, smiling. Anna took off with a slight huff, slamming the door to the State House behind her. Fahr cocked an eye brow at the behavior, “The fuck is her problem?” 

“Took a bullet to the chest plate, nasty ass bruise. Plus, I am thinking she might be missing her hair with the sunshine.” He grabbed Fahrs elbow and the two of them moved off to The Third Rail. Plenty of information to pass along to his second in command and right now, Anna needed some time to cool off. 

Three hours later, as the sun started to set over the ruined Boston skyline, Hancock emerged from the Rail. Fahr was still down there, planning out the next few weeks with Charlie. He had given her the key to his storeroom and told her to take anything needed to keep the peace while he was gone. He trusted her. Had to find some sort of family to trust. Plus the odds were in his favor for all issue’s getting resolved when they found and dealt with this Mechanist so he had to admit to himself, he was pretty gun-ho about it. 

He lit a cigarette as he walked about the square, nodding at the regular ghouls and drifters who’s faces that he could remember, replaying the afternoon. Fahr had argued that he shouldn’t run off with the Brotherhood floating above their heads but couldn’t really stand-up to the fact that, no matter what, supplies were low and people were pissed. Mac had also been kind enough to echo Anna’s sentiment about the Brotherhood; in the Capitol they had just taken what they wanted and killed you if you didn’t comply. The more resources they had for the winter, the better; full stop. 

The floorboards of the spiral staircase creaked as he ascended them, deafening in the otherwise quiet house. Anna must be asleep still. He slipped into the room, spying the lump of blankets that was piled on his mattress. 

“Anna?” 

The pile shifted as he turned the lantern up and bathed the room in its soft glow. “Hmmmm?” There was a metallic glint next to the bed that he identified as an empty Med-X syringe when he moved closer. 

Tossing the empty needle into the garbage by the desk he settled down next to her, pulling at the blanket until he was able to uncover her face. “Doing better Sunshine?” 

“Yahh, my chest don’t hurt no more. Did when I woke up ‘bout...” She looked at her PipBoy, placed on the mattress next to her, “half hour ago, but took some more Med-X. Makes me sleepy.” 

He chuckled as he pulled his clothes off and settled down behind her, smoothing the blanket over both of them. “Double dose will usually do that Sunshine.” She made an unhappy sound. “What’s up? Did I hurt you?” 

She shook her head. “It’s just Sunshine right now? Not Kitten?” Wiggling her hips and pushing her ass against him. It was a very evil tactic. One arm snaked under her pillow and the other took a hold of her hip, stilling her movements. 

“You’re always Kitten. It just wouldn’t be right. You’re as high as the fuckin’ Prydwyn and while I would usually be more than down for a little fun, what with you all soft and vulnerable,” he kissed her temple gently, “I didn’t get the okay from you when you were sober. I ain't got a lot of taboos, but that's one.” 

Anna rolled over in his arms, kissing down the tendon of his neck before dipping her tongue into the thin skin at the hollow of his throat “What if I wanted you to take advantage? Pin me down and fuck me when I am too high to fight back.” Her words were deep and husky, spoken against his throat. He had been fighting his body’s reaction to her since she had started to tease him but he couldn’t stop his cock from thickening at the thought of her, pliant and soft beneath him. 

He growled at her, gripping the back of her neck to pull her mouth away from his skin. “Then we talk about it before we do anything. We should actually talk about a few things.” 

She pouted at him before it quickly turned into a yawn. 

“Fine. We talk. When we wake up.” 

“When you wake up Kitten. It’s only 6. How about you get an hour of sleep while I get Charlie to make up something to eat? We have a proper meal while we chat.” She nodded at him and snuggled closer. 

“Okay. One hour.” She drifted off as if he hadn’t even woken her up in the first place. 

Anna woke up at 8 to the sound of a keyboard clicking, rolling over and drawing back the blankets to see Hancock sitting in nothing but his Tri-corn and typing away at his terminal. He had a cigarette dangling between his thin lips and she watched his black eyes shifting back and forth, rereading lines of text. The light from the terminal cast most of his face into long eerie shadows only worsened by the thick ridges of scar tissue. He truly did look like the King of Zombies as he had once called himself, and as she watched him type, she considered why exactly she found that so attractive. 

The Point had held nothing like that for her, being full of family, and Anna had started thinking about leaving for the Capitol when Kenny had disappeared. She had run when one of her brothers had come sniffing around the entrance of the mine, screaming and trying to drag her home. When the Ferry first arrived to the mainland, she hadn’t been ready for the sheer amount of people that she would find, so much so that she had avoided settlements for the longest of time. Eventually when she came on Underworld and spent time living there, she started to get used to being around groups. One of the things that made it bearable was talking to the ghouls there. Some of them were Pre-war and they could tell her what they remembered of her home before the rest of the world forgot it. When she traveled it was always with ghouls, and the 6-month journey she had taken from the Capitol had been with an entire caravan of ghouls after hearing rumors that the Brotherhood wasn’t active in the Commonwealth. In all that time, she had never taken a ghoul lover. 

It was when she first met Hancock, the first time she had really felt that rush of desire. Now every time she looked at him, she wanted him. Wanted to touch him and please him and make him happy. Because he was important, important to the people in this town and the people of the ‘Wealth. He showed them how much one single person could change an entire settlement and how one settlement could change an entire region. 

“What? Mole Rat got your tongue?” Anna startled at his voice, having been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed when he looked over to her. She blushed. 

“No... S-sorry. Just thinking.” Hancock nodded and stretched his arms over his head, spine popping audibly. 

“Hungry Kitten? I was going to have Charlie send something up for just after 7 but when you didn’t even move when Fahr came in here bitching about the Watch I decided to hold off.” He sat on the bed next to her, nuzzling her neck before kissing her softly. 

Anna nodded. “Yes please! It's been a while since I ate anything hot that wasn’t InstaMash.” 

Hancock stood and cracked the door calling out to the guard there. Anna grabbed her pack from beside the bed and dug to the bottom for a can of water. She cracked it and chugged the contents down in a few large gulps. Med-X always made her so thirsty. 

“Want something else to drink?” 

“Whiskey please.” 

Nodding as he poured their drinks, and setting the bottle on his desk when he flopped down on the mattress. “Shouldn’t be to long for food. I did tell Charlie to at least be on stand-by for when you wake up.” He held his glass up and she tapped hers against it with a smile. “So, Kitten. I’ve been thinkin’...” She swallowed her drink harshly. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. What we got goin’ on here, it ain’t gonna work. Not the way it is, that is.” 

Panic started to set in and Anna made her best attempt to look calm. “What do you mean?” 

He grabbed one of her hands and held it in his, callused thumb brushing over her knuckle. “Last night you freaked out on me and I still don’t know why. I want to continue this... whatever it is... But I don’t think I can do that if we don’t at least find a way for that to not happen when we were...” He trailed off. 

“Playing?” 

Hancock smiled. “Exactly.” There was a knock at the door and he went to retrieve their food, returning with to plates heaped full with roasted tato and carrot mash topped with a pat of Brahmin butter, and slices of roast yao guai. Anna’s stomach growled audibly as he set both plates down on the table. She quickly threw the blanket off of her legs and scrambled over. It smelled like heaven. 

Hancock laughed at her eagerness, even he admitted that the roast looked amazing. He didn’t feel the need to eat often so, when he did, he tried his best to enjoy it. Had even found some Pre-war gourmet recipe holos. Dealing with Charlie’s AI freaking out every time the ingredients weren’t the same was worth it when the food came out this good. 

They ate quickly, Anna polishing off her entire plate and refilled her glass before she leaned back. “Oh wow I have eaten from the Rail before but not like that.” 

“Charlie don’t cook like this for the Rail.” He said around a full mouth before he swallowed. “I found a couple holo’s with recipes a few years back and programmed them in. He freaks out anytime I request anything from them. ‘ohhhhhh ’ayor ‘ancock. Don't got the right stuff’” 

Anna burst out laughing at his horrible impression. “Oh I bet. Glad that when I was in there, I didn’t delete any of them. His programming has become corrupt over the years.” 

He shrugged and pushed away his plate. “It’s why I don’t do it often. Might have some sort of robotic nervous break. Wouldn't want to have to clean up after the saw blade if he did.” 

She rose to her feet and grabbed her pack, returning to the couch with him and tossed a tin of Mentats at him. 

“Thanks Kitten, but bribing me won’t get you out of the conversation.” 

It stopped her dead in her tracks. “Th-that’s not what I'm trying to do John.” 

He shrugged as he popped two into his mouth, “Kay.” 

“Seriously! Just figured it would be rude to do some myself without offering.” She shook the tin in her own hand, the chalky tablets rattling about. “Ass.” 

“Yup. I can be.” The words were very soft, as if he was trying to apologize. “Look. Anna. I’m not good at this...” he motioned between them. “talk shit. I just know that I don’t want to see you like you were last night ever again. I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry. I just want to figure out a way we can make this fun time continue.” 

“Do you have any suggestions?” 

“If we are playing and I get too....” His dark eyes looked away from her, worry about his more feral nature plain on his face. 

“Much?” 

Hancock snapped his fingers and pointed at her, “Perfect. If I get too much, I want you to find a word you can say to let me know we need to stop. I also want you to promise me something. Something you’re not gonna wanna promise.” He never wanted to make her promise something like this but, he needed her too. Didn’t want to hurt her. Not like that. 

“What?” 

He sighed. “If I go feral, I want you to promise you’ll put me down.” 

“Hancock, why are you talking like this?” 

“You... you make my brain go blank. Some of the old Ghouls... They say that’s what starts to happen when you go. I have toured this town with plenty of people and none have ever done that. I worry I am gonna lose myself and hurt you.” 

Anna nodded, laughing softly. “I promise you Hancock. If you actually go feral, I will put you down.” 

He stared at her in shock, having been prepared for a far bigger fight. Anna leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his thin lips “But that is only if you are actually feral.” 

Hancock laughed. “Okay Kitten. Now we need to figure out that word. Something you wouldn’t say normally.” 

“Blackhall.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” The word was short, terse and obviously there was a story there but at this point, he wasn’t going to push it. 

“Well fuck!” He sighed dramatically and slumped against the back of the couch “I figured that we were gonna be at this all night. Come here Kitten. Does your chest still hurt?” 

Anna shrugged slightly, rolling her shoulder and assessing the residual damage. “Ehhh, not bad. Little sore. If I was more motivated and less well-fed, I would probably go pay Claire just for the use of the shower. Hot water always washes away aches and pains.” 

A slow, evil smile creeped across Hancock’s face. “Kitten can you be a good girl for me tonight?” 

“Hmmmm?’ 

“I want you to go down to the Rail for one hour. I have a surprise for you but it might take me a bit.” 

“I am confused. How is me going and getting a drink being a good girl?” 

“You’ll find out when you get back. Now shoo. You have one hour and if I have to come find you.....” he let his voice trail off, the threat clear. They both stood and while Anna backed away, Hancock started looking around for his pants. 

The door shut and after he heard her boot descend the stairs, he was left alone. Perfect. Now for his plan. He threw open the double doors and moved downstairs to where the clean running water, and cooking stove was. Luckily no one from the Watch was around as he filled the largest pot he could find with water and set it to boil. Thing was big enough for two Brahmin heads and he should only need two or three pots to heat up any water he put into the tub. 

As the first pot of water heated, he went back upstairs for some Buffout. Setting up the tub was a goddamn chore but tonight he planned on pampering his little kitten and she had said hot water helped. 

Fuck, he was tempted to go find Fahrenheit and endure another round of teasing before he decided against it. The enameled metal tub was in the basement and as much as the ghoulification had increased his strength, it was not enough to get that heavy fuck up the stairs without a little help. Two pills down dry and he found he had no problem with it now. The steps where slow going but when he reached the top and pulled it into the room, he let out a small shout of joy. At the very least the heaviest part was over. Then he went looking for a bucket. 

The water in the pot was had just started to steam when he returned, so he settled for filling his bucket with the tepid water that came out of the tap. He hauled two buckets upstairs before the hot water was ready. It had taken twenty minutes, he hoped he had given himself enough time. 

A one of the guards noticed him on his second trip upstairs with hot water and attempted to hide his laugh under a cough. “Got something to fuckin’ say?” 

“Ahhh no. Not at all.” 

“Good. Anna will be back in twenty minutes. Make yourself scarce when that happens.” When he returned to the kitchen, there was already another water pot heating on the element. Smart man. As he waited for the water to boil, he could feel the Buffout buzz start to wear down and reached for the package of Mentats Anna had tossed him earlier. He felt pretty guilty for accusing her of trying to bribe him. One of the reasons her was determined to make this night nice. 

When she cracked the door to the State house exactly one hour after she had left, the bottom floor was empty. The doors were closed when she reached the second floor and she knocked softly. 

“Come in Kitten.” 

She gasped in surprise when she noticed the tub, steaming. Hancock closed the door behind her. “I thought since you were sore you might enjoy a bath.” 

Hancock’s bare arms wrapped around her from behind and she leaned into his warmth.” A bath does sound nice. But what are you going to do?” 

“Help.” 

Spinning around in his arms, Anna looked up at him in shock before she started blushing furiously. “But... I...” 

“Would be naked?” She nodded 

“Yeah I noticed that nudity isn’t really your think.” 

“Well it’s always so damn cold.” 

He smiled sweetly at her. “See I thought you might say that. Therefore. Hot bath.” His hands moved to her hips squeezing softly before grabbing the hem of her shirt and tugging it upwards and overhead. Anna’s mouth kept opening and closing as if she was trying to find arguments to stop him. She huffed and started unbuttoning her jeans. 

“I do know how to bathe myself John. Have been doing so for years.” The sensation of his rad burnt chest against hers was extremely distracting. She wanted to explore every ridge and canyon with her fingers and tongue. 

When she bent to pull down both her panties and jeans, Anna was greeted with the sight of his bare legs and hardening cock. When she licked her lips and started to lean over to draw him into her mouth, he grabbed her shoulder. “No Kitten. Stop trying to distract me.” 

She whined and pouted up at him from her crouched position “Please Daddy?” 

When she wrapped her hand around his cock and started stroking him, Hancock couldn’t help but groan just a little bit. “Fine Kitten. Open up.” 

Her moan of satisfaction when he pushed the tip of his cock into her mouth would have put even Magnolia to shame and he couldn’t help but quickly pump himself in and out of her mouth. Her hand worked in tandem with his thrusts and soon enough he was cursing into the dark room, pulling her off of him with a pop. Fuck, she was way too good at distracting him. 

“Good girl. I gave you a little of what you wanted. Now it’s time for your bath.” She started pouting again before nodding in agreement and stood. It took a slight push to get her moving towards the tub but after she tested the temperature of the water, she started eagerly climbing in, the warmth calling out to her. 

“Ohhhh god, that feels good.” her eyes fluttered closed in bliss as the hot water swirled around her and settled. 

“Then why you been bitchin’ for 5 minutes about it?” His voice rasped as he moved around the room, searching in the chems cooler. There was the rattle of a pill bottle and Hancock’s order to open up. When she did, he popped a single pill into her mouth and pressed a cool glass into her hand. She swallowed it down and smiled at the taste of whiskey. When she opened her eyes, Hancock was standing nude in front of her, sipping on his own drink. 

“Was just a dose of Rad-X. Better now than having to hook up a RadAway later tonight.” He moved around, standing behind her. “Jet?” 

Nodding her head, “Yes please” and reached out for the canister in his hand before Hancock shook his head. 

“Open up Kitten” When the mouth piece of the canister was against her lips, a shiver passed down her spine. He waited, watched as her chest fell and hit the plunger, the sharp sound causing her to gasp and suck the fumes deep into her lungs. The world slowed and she heard the canister hit the floorboards. Then Hancock’s hands inched over her skin at a crawl, running down her arms under the warm water. The world sped back up to normal speed and she exhaled the fumes, moaning. 

“Oh wow.” 

He grinned knowingly, and nodded his head. “Yeah. Kinda a mind fuck isn’t it.” 

She nodded and took a drink of her whiskey to clear the bitter taste of Jet from her mouth, purring when Hancock started working his thumbs into the knots in her shoulders. “This is amazing Daddy. Thank you.” 

“If you think this is amazing Kitten you are in for a treat.” Anna hummed happily, relaxing inch by inch as the strong fingers worked the tension from her muscles. Slowly the water cooled around her and when Hancock dipped his hands into the water and found it only luke-warm, he reached down to the towels that he had stored next to the tub. “Up and out.” 

Anna looked up at him sleepily and nodded, so relaxed she didn’t even blush when she stood from the tub. The towel was wrapped around her and Hancock pulled her warm body against himself, smiling as she leaned in. Now that she was all relaxed, it was tempting to just throw her down on the couch and push his cock inside her. That would ruin it. He wanted her to enjoy being naked with him, to associate nudity not with shame but with sex and freedom. 

“Thank you so much John. My shoulders feel so much better now.” His hands roamed down her back the squeeze her ass. She nuzzled into his chest and started kissing along any skin she could find. Having her close and warm, gently kissing at his skin was an amazing sensation, so much so he wished he had a hit of Jet to make it last longer. A sharp shock of pleasure startled him when she took his ruined nipple into her mouth and nibbled on it. Before his skin was ruined, he had enjoyed rough play with his nipples. Now they were so sensitive that even the lightest of touch could stop him in his tracks.

“Fuck Kitten. That’s good.” He ground his hips against her, moaning softly when he gently pushed her away and broke contact. He was getting distracted. Again. He needed to get her horizontal. “It’s time for bed.” 

“But I’m not tired...” It was like her entire body woke up at being told she had to go to bed. He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her across the room with him but she stood firm and he let go. Fine. He would bet the Rail right now that with the right stimuli she would join him 

“Neither am I Kitten. I _ was _ going to continue the massage, work your back and legs as well. But I guess you don’t want that.” Stretching out on the mattress , he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and gave himself a drawn-out stroke, smirking at her as he did. Already he could see Anna squirming on the spot she refused to move from. “Then I was gonna bury my head between your thighs and make sure that you came all over my face. Seems like you don’t want that either. So, I am just not sure _ what _ to do with you now that you’re being a brat.” 

He was slowly working his cock, providing enough stimuli to be frustrating. This wasn’t about his pleasure however; it was about making Anna lose her mind with desire. So far it seemed to be working. She was watching him intensely, squirming in place and nibbling at the skin on her lower lip. He moaned, stilling his hand and thrusting his hips into it for a second before resuming his slow pace. 

“I- I-I want that... I’m not a brat...” 

“Then why are you still over there?” He couldn’t help but laugh at her when she dropped the towel and stumbled over it in her eagerness. She fell into the bed by his feet and positioned herself between his legs. “Something you want Kitten?” 

“Your cock Daddy.” He huffed and sat up to grab the back of her neck and drag her mouth onto his member. He had been thinking about getting back into her mouth since she had left the tub. Her talented tongue played over the ridges and canyons of his rad-burnt manhood and he tried his hardest to let her take the lead at least for a little bit. 

“That feels good Kitten. Ah!” When she took his cock deep and he felt himself hit the back of her throat; Hancock couldn’t help but exclaim a bit. Hissing out a breath when she pushed further, moving slowly until her nose was pressed against his pubic bone. Her throat was tight and hot and when she pulled back, he was just a little ashamed at the sound he made. 

Anna pulled off of him completely, panting for a moment before she pushed him down her throat again. At this point Hancock’s back was arching, sweating with the self-control it took to not pound his way to completion. It was going to drive him mad. 

“Anna, stop!” 

A sharp growl as he pulled back until it was just her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, before his body took over and he started thrusting into her mouth. It was wonderful, mind blank as he chased his pleasure, already coiling at the base of his spine. 

He started to lose his rhythm, growling as he felt his balls draw up and grabbed the back of her head, thrusting roughly as he emptied his balls into her mouth. Held her there through the aftershocks, until he felt her swallowing around him. 

“That’s a good girl. Lay down. On your back.” Anna giggled as they switched places, proud of herself apparently. He moved to lay over her, weight supported on one arm so he could stroke the other hand over her face and neck. “Do you know what you do to me Kitten? I was trying so hard to let you play and you broke me. And now,” he kissed her quickly, “I am gonna pay you back. Before long you’re gonna be begging.” 

He started at her neck, kissing nibbling and biting a skin there until it was littered with tiny red marks. Avoiding her right breast entirely for the moment he worked his way down her left side, drawing the nipple into his mouth when he felt her sigh in pleasure. Her left nipple was slowly pebbling underneath teeth and tongue, when he gently grazed his fingers along the underside of her tender right breast. When she shivered at the contact her handled it gently, kneading at the soft skin. 

“Ahhh that feels good.” She pressed her breast up into his mouth roughly and he bit her in response. Not enough to hurt her too badly but just to put a threat in place. Tonight wasn’t about rough. 

When he soothed over the marks his teeth had left with a swipe of his tongue, Anna shivered in his arms and he pulled off of her breast, grinning wickedly. He continued his path down her torso, nipping at her hip bones until she started to squirm. She was wet, glistening against her thighs and lips when he finally arrived at her core. One scarred finger ran along her slit, gathering some moisture to rub between his fingers. 

“My, my Kitten. Someone’s excited. Now why is that?” He showed her how his fingers glided against each other with her moisture and a flush ran up her chest and neck before turning her cheeks red. 

She mumbled. “I like sucking cock Daddy.” 

“Good.” 

His finger returned to her slit, teasing over her, before dipping in and slowly pushing one finger into her. He watched her brow furrow as he teased her gently before dropping his head and drawing his tongue up her slit before starting slow lazy circles around her clit. Wanted her begging and frustrated before he gave her anything more. 

Thrusting his fingers slowly he felt her shiver, hips pushing back to get him deeper. Added a second and resumed his slow, steady pace. When she let out a frustrated moan, Hancock rewarded her with tighter faster circles around her clit, getting closer without touching. Just enough to tease her, and she let out another louder moan. He pulled back a fraction and spoke against her thigh, thrusting his fingers just a tiny bit faster in reward. 

“That's a good fuckin’ girl. Let the world know how good you feel.” He dropped his head to her folds again, lapping at the point where his fingers disappeared inside her before drawing a line upwards and zeroing in on her clit. Her pussy clenched around his fingers and her moans rose in volume as he sucked the sensitive nub into his mouth. 

Her hips moved with him now and he used his free hand to pin her down and stop her attempts to get more friction. When he pushed a third finger into her warmth and stretched his fingers wide inside her, Anna whined and he stopped his attack on her clit to look up at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and every breath came out as a slight moan. She was so close. 

“P-please... I need...” 

“Hmm what is it Kitten? What do you need?” All it took was a split second of her eyes pleading at him and he crooked the rough pads of his fingers, rubbing directly against her G-spot. “Cum for me Kitten.” Her entire body seized up with his command and he kept rubbing at that spot as her pussy clenched on his fingers. She shouted his name and started babbling, back arching as he continued to rub her fingers against her. 

“Ahhh Thank you.... Thank you, fuck yes.... Yes Daddy! Ahhh!” Her eyes flew open when she clenched and shuddered again, coating his hand with her fluid. 

Hancock growled. “Now that’s a good girl, made a huge mess.” He pulled his fingers from her body and brought them up to his mouth the lick her creamy fluid off of them. He moaned at the flavor and couldn’t help his free hand from stroking his cock. She tasted amazing, sweet like Fancy Lads. His favorite. 

“God damn it Anna, You’re amazing.” He lined the head of his cock up with her swollen fold and pushed inside, her soft whimper going straight to his ego. “Oh, come on baby. It’s not that big. You’ve done it before.” Her pussy was hot and swollen and he was trying his hardest to go slow and allow her time to adjust. 

“It’s too much! Please Daddy!” 

He shushed her “You can do it Kitten. You’re gonna cum one more time on my cock. Cause I asked you too and it makes me feel good. Got it?” When he spoke, he had started speeding up, feeling her over-sensitive pussy start to tighten around him again. He needed her to cum. Needed to feel her clenching around him. Needed to fill her up with his seed. 

She started moaning again, letting him know how close she was. He changed the angle of his hips and pushed so the head of his cock brushed over that bundle of nerves of every thrust. “That’s it Kitten, Cum on Daddy’s cock.” 

She moaned his name loud enough that he was sure Daisy had heard her. Knowing that everyone in town could hear her drove him over the edge, pounding into her roughly until his balls drew up and he growled, pouring his irradiated seed into her. With the last bits of his energy, he flipped them over, pushing his softening cock deeper to stop his cum from flowing out of her. 

“Fuck Kitten. I love the feeling of filling you up. Gonna have to fuck that tight ass one of these nights so I can know that all of it’s going to stay inside you.” 

She moaned, pussy clenching at the thought. “I-I have n-never done anything like th-that.” 

“We will work you up to it Kitten. Promise.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, everyone! Gather 'round! Let's kick the breeze back... shoot the fat... Now, I know you all are doing your own thing. Hell, I know you can hear me doing my thing,” He motioned to the open door behind him and the silhouette of Anna as the crowd that had gathered below the balcony all sniggered, “But I don't want anyone here to forget what matters...”

One of the drifters that sound suspiciously like Deacon shouted up “All that matters is hearing that little thing of yours screaming at night!”

“All right, all right.” He waved his hands to calm them down, chuckling, “We're getting off track. What was I saying? Oh, that's right! What matters... We freaks gotta stick together! And the best way to stick together is to keep an eye out for what drives us apart, you feel me?”

A Triggerman in a fedora called up to him. “Yeah, you tell it like it is, Hancock!”

“Now what out there in our big, friendly Commonwealth would want to drive us apart? What kind of twisted, un-neighborly boogeyman would want to hurt our peaceful community?

“The Institute and their synths!” a voice rose from the crowd.

Hancock laughed slightly, “That's right! Who said that? Come on up to my office, later. You've earned yourself some Jet. Now I know you all know this speech. And normally I would be all about taking down the Institute but anyone who has been in the town for the last two weeks knows there is a bigger issue at hand right now.”

He straightened up slightly a projected his voice slightly louder. “Supplies have been low. Chems and drink has been low and while I get that makes us all angry but making more problems for the Watch doesn’t deal with the problem.”

“What exactly is the problem Hancock?” It was Daisy’s rough voice that rose from the crowd now.

“Robots controlled by someone called The Mechanist. On my latest walk about we came across a group of Caravanners who have encountered them more than once now and they have agreed to help us. However, that means I am going to have to leave the comforts of our town for a bit.” He sighed dramatically when mummers rippled through the crowd.

“I know, I know. We have plenty of other problems to deal with like the Brotherhood and the resident Commonwealth boogeyman. But hell, how are we supposed to deal with that if we can’t party at the Rail?”

A collective shout of agreement rang out into the air.

“Exactly! This Mechanist stands no chance against the combined might of Goodneighbor and its people!” Now that they had agreed with him, whipping the people into a frenzy of support would be easy.

“Which town in the Commonwealth should not be fucked with?”

Daisy’s voice rose above the rest “Goodneighbor!”

“And who's in charge of Goodneighbor?” The floorboard creaked behind him as Anna shifted her weight and he focused on her voice above the roar of the crowd

“You are John Hancock.”

“Of the people! For the people! Yeah!” He pumped his fist in the air as the residents started the chant. The air was charged with energy as he turned around to the woman in the darker room behind him, closing the door to the noise outside. Anna’s eye’s sparkled as she leaned against the dresser, catching the sleeve of his coat and pulling him against her body.

“I could listen to you talk like that all afternoon. Hope you know that.”

He leaned back in her arms “Oh really now? Got a weird kink for political speech's do ya’?”

She shook her head “Hell no. You just know how to inspire your people. Pretty hot to watch.”

“Freakshow” He dropped a small kiss to the tip of her nose affectionally.

“You know it.” Her crooked smile was the highlight of his morning. Even when he had woken to the soft feeling of her in his arms, nothing could beat that smile for him. “So, when do we leave?”

“Need to pack?”

She shrugged and motioned down to the ever-stuffed duffle at her feet.

“Then we head out now. The people are happy and it’s probably best to sneak off before they calm down.”

Darkness was starting to descend on the Commonwealth when they opened the door to General Atomics. Hancock had been on edge for the last half hour and Anna couldn’t figure out exactly what was wrong until she heard the first crack of lightening and her PipBoy started ticking.

“Hey John?” His only response was a low growl. “.....You okay?”

“Yeah Sunshine... doin’ just peachy. Can’t wait to rip the circuits out of these fuckers.” He crowded her against the wall slightly, and buried his nose slightly into the crook of her neck taking a deep inhale. “God damn Kitten. You smell amazing. Almost enough to distract this ghoul. I see why the ferals are always after you.” His hands were itching to remove her armor and pound deep inside of her body, cursing mentally at whatever god was left in this wasteland. He really didn’t need the added tension in his shoulders right now.

When the sound of metal clanking and the tell-tale robotic beeping rang from the next room, both of them jumped apart as quietly as possible. Hancock went for the door ahead of them while Anna split off towards the stairs. She heard his roar when the Servomech Eyebot and Junkbot opened fire but the heavy stomping of Protectron legs descending the stairs distracted her. She unloaded her shotgun into the mismatched pieces of the robot attacking her as well as taking out the floating Swarmbot that was behind it. She could hear distant beeps coming from the upper floors as well as an eerily human-like voice but nothing else.

“Hancock?” She shouted as quietly as she could over the sparking wreckage when she moved toward the door that he had disappeared behind.

“In here Kitten.” His voice was a dangerous deep growl and Anna blushed with shame at the jolt of liquid heat it sent through her body. When she found him, he was behind one of the large pillars on top of a pile of wreckage, shotgun hung across his back with only his knife in his hand. Black eyes flashed dangerously and Anna took a step back from him slightly while he shook his head in an attempt to clear the haze. “Gonna wanna keep back a bit. Not sure how good my self-control will be right now.... And there is work to do.”

He huffed a breath out through his mouth and waited until she moved farther back and towards the terminal that held the security doors sealed shut. The scent of the soap he had used to bathe her the night before still clung to her skin and if he stood within a ten-foot radius of her it was insanely distracting. With her close he could think of only two things right now; making sure this woman stayed alive and how badly he needed to fuck her. At least the former was working to their advantage.

She was grumbling to herself softly. “Dammit! why is it when it’s only 4 letters it can be so hard?!”

The doors hissed open and they were immediately greeted with the sound of more gunfire as two more Swarmbots fired down on them from a ledge above.

Hancock flew past her with a deep snarl and threw himself up the steps. His shotgun was still slug across his back when he launched his attack at the robot, digging his combat knife into the tangle of wires and metal with a sharp twist. He used his grip on the one bot and flung it into the other, pulling the sharp blade out and sending the tangle of sparking machinery flying. Both crashed into the wall and he looked down onto the small figure of Anna below. Her jaw was dropped open.

“You weren’t kidding about the slight aggression part of radstorms....”

“No Kitten I was not. Let's keep moving.”

“I’mmmmm gooonnnnnna fiiiiiiiiind yooooooooooou” Both of them froze at the unfamiliar and robotic voice that started echoing around the building's walls.

She pointed up, motioning to continue up the stairs and he nodded following her instruction. They climbed another flight before the stairwell was completely collapsed and they exited into a small room with a hole in the floor. They could hear the sound of metal shifting and tracks running along rubble directly below them. Hancock grabbed her arm and pulled her ear right next to his mouth. “Gonna tell you this now Kitten. Pretty sure that this is what we came here for and there is a hell of a LOT of rads coming from down there.” He inhaled deeply, unable to keep himself from running his tongue along the shell of flesh. Not only was the radstorm making his life a living hell now there was enough ambient radiation coming off from whatever was below them that he was barely able to think.

She shivered and he pressed closer, nibbling as gentle as he could down her neck before she pushed him back slightly.

“Not the time John.” He huffed slightly but she pulled him into a quick kiss before she pushed him towards the hole in the floor. “Go get ‘em tiger!”

He smirked slightly before he dropped, boots landing heavy on the tile below. He roared at the sight before him. A robot with a jar for a head containing a human brain and a single eyeball, surrounded and protected by layers of yellow caging. He rolled, moving towards the machine and drawing up his blade to sever and bunch of the hydraulics and wires that he assumed connected the right arms to the torso.

He heard Anna’s boots connect with the ground behind him before she quickly moved to the far side of the room when her Geiger started screaming. Hancock stayed out of the way of the blasts of her shot gun and together they took down the over-sized computer.

When it finally shut down, Anna quickly pulled herself away from the wall and engaged the terminal next to the locked doors. They flew open and she retreated until her PipBoy stopped clicking so violently.

Hancock tried his best to ignore the pleasant, almost drunk feeling his body gave to being this close to a direct radiation source. He stretched languidly as Anna called out to him.

“You were not kidding about the rads... Was getting up to over 30 per second at times.... gonna need some RadAway when we are safe. Can you pick through that thing and see if you can find something that looks more out of place than the brain? I mean I have seen one in a jar before but never attached to a robot...”

He crouched and started shuffling through the wreckage, eyes quickly falling on a square red box that looked to be vaguely jury-rigged to the mechanism that connected the brain to the rest of the bot. A firm tug dislodged it.

“This may be something?”

He walked the object over to Anna who looked it over and slid it into the top of her duffel. “It’s the best we got.” A yawn spread across her face now that the adrenaline of battle had started to wear off and she smiled up to him slightly “Thank you John, I don’t think I could have gotten that on my own. I owe you one. Feeling any better?”

The ghoul smile at her cockily, sauntering over to the broken table she had propped her ass against. “Little bit... But that Radstorm is still going on outside. I’m gonna wanna stay in here till it passes or I am gonna rip your clothes off in the street and show any raider how tries to stop me the tip of my gun.” He gathered the smaller woman into his arms, feeling ten feet tall and near invincible with the substantial dose of radiation he had soaked up. Anna started to chuckle but it quickly morphed into a soft moan when his thin lips descend on her neck.

She whined. “John this is not the time.... or the place.” Her hands came up to gently push him away when he caught both wrists and pinned them to the flat table under her. She shivered softly when the kisses started to get rougher, teeth bringing slight blotches of red to her flesh

“So, tell me to stop. Say ‘Daddy I want you to stop touching me.’” The words were mumbled against her throat as he used his weight to push his hips between her knees. Anna leaned her weight back harder onto the table and her legs fell open with a soft sigh, Hancock couldn’t help the slow smile that spread across his face. She was perfect. “That’s what I thought.”

She let her head tip back with a sigh and he felt the muscles in her arms flex as her little hands curled into fists against the table where he had pinned them. He released one wrist and brought his fingers up to the back of her head, tilting her forward enough to catch her lips in a ferocious kiss. He felt her moan softly when he swept his tongue into her mouth, chasing the slight mint of the Mentats she must have popped when he dropped into the room.

He explored her mouth, moaning at the responsiveness of her lip's underneath him. When he pulled back, her eyes were hazy and unfocused and oh so trusting.”Gonna be a good girl?”

She nodded softly as she righted her weight and cupped his erection through the thick material of his pants before she sunk to her knees. “You wanna use my mouth Daddy?”

Big green eyes peered up at him and he couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face. “To start Kitten. Now if you wouldn’t mind.” He motioned down to the way his cock was straining against the fabric of his jeans.

Her fingers picked at the knot, undoing it quickly before tugging the buttons of his fly open and shoving his pants down his thighs.

“Damn eager girl today.” She didn’t answer him, just moved to lick a long strip up the length of his cock before sucking the tip between her lips. “ Ohhh fuck.” She rushed forward, swallowing down the length of him as quickly as she could and it nearly knocked the breath out of him when he felt the head of his cock come to rest at the back of her throat in just a few seconds.

“Damn it, Anna, that’s good. …. _Fuuuuuck_... how did you get so fucking good at this?” She pulled back and popped off the length of him with a wet sound and a smile.

“I dunno Daddy. Ain’t never had a cock down my throat before yours.” A frown flashed across his face before he huffed out a breath when she took him back deep down her throat.

“Wait... Anna stop for a sec...” He actually had to force her off his cock, angling his hips so she couldn’t immediately take him down again. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up towards his. “You’ve never had a cock down your throat before mine?”

She nodded, a slight flush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. “Not before the radstorm..... Thought about it though.... a lot....”

He flashed back to the first radstorm, how quickly she had taken him down and how roughly he had fucked her throat. He had assumed that she was used to that sort of treatment from how she had reacted to it.

“I’m so sorry Kitten. I didn’t know.”

“What do you mean?” He tried to angle himself farther away from her and tuck his softening cock back into his pants but she reached out as quick lightening and grabbed the fabric of his jeans, tugging him back to angle she could lick over him again.

“I thought... _mmmmm_.... when you took me down so well that you had done that before. I shouldn’t have been so... rough.” She had brought him back to full harness and he had given up trying to dissuade her from his cock. If his Kitten wanted it, she would get it. She pulled back slightly, stroking him a tiny bit.

“It’s okay John. I like rough.” She swallowed him down again suddenly and he couldn’t help the groan it ripped from his throat.

Hancock ran his fingers along her scalp to hold her still, pumping lightly into her mouth to give her more of what she was clearly after. He pulled back after a second, another question nagging at the back of his brain.

“Fuck Anna... Please just... _nggggg_.... Hold on for a second. I ha.... I have one more question.”

She huffed softly, pulling back off his cock and looked up at him, slightly put out. “Yes?”

“I wasn’t your … first was I?” He would rip his own balls off if she said yes, if he had been so savage and rough for her first time.

She went red, sputtering a little before she shook her head. “No... not my first... .Just... been a while.”

“How long...”

“S...S... six years..... Since I first came off the Point. I met a guard in Rivet City and he was really nice.... But I couldn’t stand to be in any sort of settlement when I first got to the Capitol so we were only together a couple times.... After that... When I could actually stand to live in a settlement I went and stayed in Underworld. While lots of them were friendly... no one really....... Did it for me.”

Hancock dropped his hands away from her in shame. He shouldn’t even allow himself to touch her knowing that. She was so sweet and innocent and he was a horrid monster. “You should have told me.”

“I’m s-sorry... I.. I didn’t think... you... you would want me knowin’...knowin’ that.”

“Wouldn’t want you?!” He grabbed her chin and hauled her up from her knees pulling her into his arms. “How could I not want you Sunshine? You’re absolutely fucking perfect. You should have told me so I could have at least tried to be gentle. Six years is a long ass time to go without.”

She mumbled something into his shoulder, so he pulled back slightly and drew his thumb down her jaw, trying to be sweet. “What was that?”

“Didn’t go without.... Just didn’t have anyone _else_ touching me.” He couldn’t help but laugh a little bit at the furrow in her brow.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and pulled back when she chased after him hungrily, nipping at his bottom lip harshly. “Dammit Anna! Be good! I was tryin’ to be nice! You deserve somethin’ more tender... I just wanna make it right...”

She pouted up at him, batting her lashes when that damn small lisp came out of her again. He wondered why it only seemed to show up when she wanted it to, when she was drunk or when she was upset.

“Please Mister Mayor... Daddy... I don’t want tender. Not now. Not here... I want your cock down my throat and your cum all over my face.” She pressed her hips to his and worried her bottom lip attempting to give him her best ‘please fuck me Daddy’ look.

“Fuck woman... Testing my self-control...” It was a growled threat, coming from between clenched teeth. A jolt of liquid heat rushed through Anna’s body and she couldn’t help the small moan when she felt her arousal drip out of her.

She grabbed at his thin hips and gently dug her nails into the sensitive flesh that stretched over the jutted out hip bones until his black eyes fell closed and he groaned softly. It was at that moment Anna dropped to her knees again and gripped the base of his cock.

“How about a deal?” She swirled her tongue around the head of his rapidly hardening member before she continued. “How about we do sweet and tender and you can make it right when that makes sense? Back in Goodneighbor or at the Red Rocket. But right now... right now I need to feel your cock at the back of my throat.....I want you to fuck my face Daddy.... Please...”

She looked up at him, begging for him to pound her throat. Was he a stupid man for denying her that? Fuck yes, he was.

Anna watched the conflict war in his dark eyes for a split second before he nodded softly and she surged forward, moaning at the taste of him on her tongue.

Hancock couldn’t help the near shout of surprise when she swallowed him down, like a junkie vying for their next hit. He would know.

All thoughts flew from his head when her nose was pressed flush with his pubic bone. He dropped his head back with a grunt, trying to still the movement of his hips. His hand flew to her head and held himself deep in her throat for a second. “Fuck Kitten... That’s amazing.”

She drew back, enough to draw and breath and moan softly around him. The vibrations were fucking amazing and he couldn’t help himself anymore. He held her still and started to rock himself in and out of her mouth.

“Touch yourself Anna. Show me that you like this....” He let go of her head when he felt her pull back. She was panting heavily when her hands started to work at her own jeans. Quickly she shifted to shove them down to her ankles. Her fingers flew to the damp curls between her thighs and he watched her eyes droop closed as they started to work over her clit. “That’s a good girl.”

He gripped the base of his cock and guided it back towards her mouth. “Want this?”

Instead of answering him directly, she licked over the tip and drew him back into her mouth. She didn’t push as deep this time, distracted by her own movements between her legs. A shiver spread over her entire body and she moaned around him.

“Fuck.... That’s a good girl. Get those fingers deep inside yourself....” He watched as her body started rocking on her hand, small noises of pleasure being pushed out from around his cock. He pulled himself from her mouth, wanting to listen to her sounds. “Show me.”

The tone in his voice left no room for questioning and Anna leaned her weight back on her free hand so she could spread her legs wider for him. She brought the hand that had been inside her up for his inspection, the low light glistening on the wetness caught there.

“Good Girl.”

The words caused her to whine softly and her hand moved back to pressing inside herself. “Please Daddy... I wanna cum... can I have your cock?”

“No Kitten. Either get yourself off quick or wait....” He growled softly as his hand started to speed up. He couldn’t hold himself off if she was begging. He was likely to give her what she wanted with the pressure building in him now.

“No Kitten next time you get my cock..._ahh_... I am gonna make sure it’s the entire night. Gonna make it right. Gonna make you cum so hard you pass out.” Fuck he was getting close, thinking about how soft and sweet she would be under him after a night like that. She would be his properly after that. “Open up Anna.”

She obeyed, tongue lolling out for him and he couldn’t help but press the tip of his cock against it as he sprayed the first shot of his cum deep into her mouth. He kept stroking, wringing wave after wave out of himself and into her mouth and face.

She moaned softly and he watched her as he tried to come down. Fuck it was hot. Her fingers were working between her legs furiously now. She was rocking back on them hard and making soft keening sounds of need, her face was a mess of cum with eye closed and her mouth still hanging open.

“Swallow it down then open your mouth Kitten. I want to see that you did.”

She shuddered with desire and obeyed, whimpering softly when she felt his crouch down to be level with her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers from her body, closing his lips around the wet digits and licking them clean.

“Too bad you couldn’t cum quick Kitten. Now you gotta wait. Hopefully I am feeling generous at the Red Rocket.”

She had glared at him for the rest of the night, especially when he had curled behind her on the couch near the door they had entered from. He had pulled her down on the couch to sleep after she had dosed herself with RadAway, snaking a hand between her legs to cup at her sex softly. ‘To make sure you can’t even try’ he had whispered into her ear when she made a sound of protest. Feeling this power over her was the best chem he had ever tasted.

He kept watch for them but couldn’t help but grin at himself when she was grinding against his hand in her sleep.

Needy little Kitten.

It had taken the better part of the day to get all the way out to this side of the ‘wealth. They had run out of stimpaks near University Point and Anna found she was far too distracted to actually be able to make half of her shots. So, they had just started running from anything they came across. Finally, they made it to a small farm. Trading the use of the cooking station for a few of the circuit boards that she had pulled out of the robots at General Atomics was worth the hour long sit down and rest.

She was starving and wolfed down the roasted radstag she had cooked for herself. Hancock’s raspy voice broke her from her train of thought.

“Much farther?”

She shook her head as she cracked open a can of purified water, downing the contents quickly. “No. Just over the ridge. If it wasn’t threatening to rain, we could probably see the Rocket from here.”

A young woman with short brown hair passed near the cooking pit. “No, you can’t. Trust me. You the one who set up the Red Rocket? Damn thing has a ridiculous amounts of turrets... and power.”

Anna shrugged as she finished off the water, standing to shoulder her pack with a slight scowl. “Come on Hancock. Let’s go.”

She set off at a brisk pace, trying to put as much distance between herself and the farm girl as much as was possible.

“Woaahhh hold up there, Sunshine. What's the rush?”

“Don’t like people near my land... It’s why I have so many damn turrets...” Her scowl had deepened as they moved, but he didn’t press the issue. They climbed over a high ridge of rock and the peak of the Red Rocket came into view.

The tension drained out of her body as she surveyed over her little homestead. The two large generators she had constructed were walled in safely with laser and machine gun turrets defending every possible inch of the settlement.

Hancock let out a low whistle. “Well damn sister.... this is impressive. Why you need this much protection up this way? We haven’t seen anything other than Bloatfly’s in a couple hours.”

She shrugged. “An undefended settlement is just asking for it. You have The Watch... I have this.” She pointed down to the robot below, clomping about under the car port overhang.

“Looks like our friend got here with no problem.”

“Oh yeah... The robot.”

She smirked up at him. “Fine. I will go deal with her, big baby. Don’t see what the issue is.”

“Told you. A synth is one thing but that is a full-blown bot with way too many emotions.”

She scoffed when she descended the hill and moved towards the robot.

“Hello Ada.”

“Hello. There was no issue at General Atomics Factory, I hope? Did you run into any difficulties?”

Anna turned to the bot, attempting to sound nonchalant “I have never seen a robot with a brain before. I have seen a Brain in a Jar but never attached to a robot.”

“I’ve never encountered such a robot, but my old caravan discovered records about them when we were scavenging military facilities. According to my databanks it’s called the “robobrain” It was considered one of the most technologically superior robots ever constructed, but the model never reached full production status.”

“We found this strange device on the robot.”

“Let’s have a look.” Anna dug around quickly in her pack, pulling the small red device out and placing it in Ada’s grip. “Impressive technology. If my analysis is correct this is a specialized radar beacon. I suspect it’s how the Mechanist was keeping track of the robobrain you destroyed. As the next logical step, I need you to install this beacon within me so we can use it to our advantage.”

Anna couldn’t help the concern that laced her voice “Are you sure?”

“While there is only a 78.3 percent chance that I am correct, I'd like to point out that it’s the only lead we have.” Hancock had finally joined them and couldn’t help but snigger slightly at the sass this robot had been programmed to have. He figured something like that only came from Charlie and that was because of all of the programming degradation.

Anna shrugged. “Let’s just hope it’s safe.”

“I share your sentiment. You'll need to use a robot workbench to ensure proper installation, and my presence will be required.”

“I should have the resources to build it here. Will that be satisfactory for you?”

“Affirmative” The bot passed over a large blueprint and Anna sighed when she looked it over.

“I am exhausted. I will start working on this tomorrow. The sun will be setting in an hour or two anyway. Might be able to complete it in a few days' time”

“Understood. I noticed a destroyed settlement not far up the road when I traveled here. While you rest, I will go and see if there is any valuable scavenge there and return with it.”

With that the bot started lumbering to the west and Anna sighed loudly. “Fuck me ….”

“What’s up Sister?”

“That Bot ain’t ever gun’ leave me alone.”

“You’re the one who offered to help.”

Anna sighed and turned to him with her arms crossed. “If I remember correctly this started with needing to get supplies fixed for the Rail. You should just be damn glad I like Charlies cooking. Now come on. I need sleep.”

They crossed over the threshold of the house and the first thing that hit him was how warm she kept it. Quickly she shucked off her outer layers and armor pieces and moved over to the garage. She tossed her pack heavily on the nightstand at the end of the large bed and fell bodily onto the mattress.

Hancock smiled at her and moved over to the bed with her, crouching when her reached where her feet stuck off the bed to unlace her boots. She didn’t even move when he tugged them off and moved up her legs to undo her jeans.

“Let’s get you out of these Kitten.”

She groaned at him, attempting to bat away his hands. “Too tired Daddy....Please.”

“I’m not gonna do anything to you Kitten. I just don’t want you getting' the bed muddy. I gotta lay there too.”

“Oh.” There was a slight pout in her voice and he couldn’t help but look up her body after he had tugged her pants down and off her legs leaving her in just her panties and shirt. Gathered her small body up in his arms and held her softly against his chest.

She smiled when he dropped a soft kiss to her scalp. “Just because I always want you Kitten, doesn't mean I am gonna take you when you’re too tired participate at least a little. That’s absolutely no fun for me.”

She snuggled closer with a yawn, listening to his heart beat and breathing as she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment if you're enjoy this fic. I could really use the support and I also take prompts if your bored. I have been having a bit of a block and I find prompts help get the juices flowing!
> 
> Sorry for the long time between chapters. I have had a bit of a block with this one and I was out of town and unable to play to get Dialogue. 
> 
> TL;DR I'm sorry it has taken so long, here is a chapter. Also I really tried to get the cadence of Hancock's speech for his address. Its was not easy. Had to go and find the original speech and tweek it as much as I felt was possible.
> 
> Also I ended up with a Quantum Robobrain when I got to General Atomics! and damn was that thing FULL of rads.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape mention

The sound of metal clanking was what woke him from the comfortable slumber he found himself in. Hancock groaned when he rolled over and found the space next to him on the mattress cool and empty.

“Son of a WHORE! I TOLD YOU TO MOTHERFUCKING STAY!” There was another loud sound of metal scraping as well as Anna’s frustrated groan. That caused a slight smile to spread across his face and he cracked his eyes enough to take stock of the space around him. The room came into focus quickly. The floor was covered in scrap in a way it had not been when they had arrived last night, the line of destruction leading over to an upended box of  holotapes .

Metal screeched again and he couldn’t help but wince at the sharp sound but his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he swung his legs out from the bed, surprised when he felt the soft fabric of something dense rub hit his feet instead of the cold ground he assumed would meet him. She had carpeted the entire floor of the garage. His little Kitten certainly did not enjoy the cold. After lacing his boots, he grabbed his tricorn and coat from the night table at the end of her bed; slipping his thin arms into the heavy fabric, dropping the hat atop his head.

Hancock smiled to himself when he rounded the corner and peered out the slightly fogged window, black eyes falling on the figure of Anna who seemed to be wrestling a pillar of metal taller than she was onto a notch of the circular base she had constructed, swearing up a storm when it refused to stand upright. He moved outside, tilting the brim of his hat to keep some of the sun out of his  sensitive eyes.

The blueprints had been spread out on a makeshift table with her  PipBoy with a sizable pile of  holos sitting next to it. The bars of a song he couldn’t quite recognize floated out from the small speakers. It was soft and bouncy, but the part that shocked him most was that he didn’t know the music or the words. His eyes widened slightly when his brain finally broke through the morning fog and everything clicked into place.

“Holy Fuck Anna.... Where did you find new music?”

Her head snapped up at the new sound and the heavy metal nearly fell to the ground before she caught it with a wince when it hit hard against her shoulder. “Yeah... Help... Please.” 

It was very strained and he finally looked up from her  PipBoy , hurrying quickly over to her side when he could see the beads of sweat forming on her brow from exertion. Together they wrestled the pillar into the notch and Anna let out a small shout of victory when she felt it click into  its correct place.

Hancock couldn’t help but laugh a tiny bit at the way she backed  away from the contraption, hands spread like she was trying to gentle some wasteland creature. 

“Ya’ know it’s not gonna bite ya’ right?”

“I’m not worried about its bite, I’ll fucking bite it back if I have to. I’m just hoping that it decided to listen to me for a moment before I put the bolts in.”

He laughed at her and grabbed her hand when she hurried past him, pulling her against him. Sneaking a quick kiss before she slipped away  again. He frowned, that wasn’t right....

“What’s up Sunshine?” Her brows knit together as she shuffled through the holo’s, slapping the eject button roughly before she replaced the tape and a new song filled the air. She rummaged through the pockets of her stained overalls and produced a small bottle, tossing it at him silently as she looked over the blueprint and moved to start hauling a thick rubber belt over to the contraption and fitting it over the gears at the top and bottom to the pillar.

The pills rattled around in the bottle, faded label spelling  Buffout but when he cracked open it and took a whiff, the telltale scent of mint greeted him. Ahh  Bufftats .... helpful for this kind of work, he guessed. 

He shook two out into his hand and groaned happily when he felt the world come into focus and his muscles thrummed with energy. While putting the damn thing together was not  something he was going to be much help with, he could help at least with the heavy lifting.

They worked in silence as the sun ticked up the sky, until most of the larger pieces of scrap had been laid out around the base. Finally, she sighed and looked up at him, the green in her eyes a bit more visible as they worked through the amphetamine. 

“Sorry John... I feel like you asked me something right after I had dosed. What was it?”  Ohhhh that explained her short, clipped attitude when he had first come across her this morning. 

“The music. I have never heard it before. How’d you manage that?”

“Oh! Yeah, I collect  Holo’s of music! Some of it comes recordings I made when I was in the Capitol... some of it was traded for and some of it I killed for.”

“Well damn. Most people wouldn’t go that far for just  little bit of entertainment.”

“Say’s the man who whipped his people into a frenzy over the Rail being low on supplies.”

Hancock shrugged slightly. She had a point. “Still...”

“I grew up with no music. I am never going without it again.” She said it with such finality that is shocked him. He had heard from Mac that the radio station down in the Capitol used to come through garbled until one day but had never actually put much thought into it. 

“No radio  stations on the Point?”

Anna huffed out a small, bitter laugh. “Nope. One day Ma was tinkering around with a radio she had scavenged. Pop and Skinny needed more screws to fix the still so she was seeing if she could get them some. My brother started screeching when Three Dog’s voice came through.”

“Didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Skinny was the only one living with us at the time but yeah, I have 12 brothers ...and 4 sisters.” 

“That’s a huge family Sunshine. Do you ever miss ‘ em ?”

Her entire body tensed up at the question before she suddenly jerked her arm and swore. 

“Dammit I stripped the bolt.” She brought the wrench down on the metal angrily, “Why would I miss ‘em?”

“Just figured... Big family and all...”

“John... Do you know anything about the Point at all?”

He dropped his head, shaking it softly when he  slotted the metal pieces as she had shown him and held them in place as she worked the bolts tight.

“Not really … No.”

Her scowl deepened when she sat back on her heels and sighed.

“It’s... hard to explain. My family ain’t like anyone you might meet in the Wasteland. People in The Capitol started to avoid me when they found out I was from there.” Hancock mirrored her pose and watched her closely. She shoulders were raised and tense, her entire body thrumming with energy like she was ready to bolt. He couldn’t tell if it was from the Bufftats or from the stress.

“Why?”

She sighed “Cause none of them that ever come to the Point never seen a woman  Swampfolk before. Pop wouldn’t allow it. Kenny said it was the same in his family.” She was back to working at the mechanism. Her accent had started to slip up in her anger.

“Pop wouldn’t allow it?”

“Yeah. Most of the time, the girls would be locked in the house... I mean,  s’not like the sisters stayed around long. Soon as they  bled they went off to live with them husbands. Brothers went out and found the land first so they could.” She said the word husband with a sneer, disgust at the idea of marriage very plain. “Pop didn’t like thinking that any of his brood would get a piece of the land.”

“How come you didn’t end up... like that?”

“ ’ lmost did. Ran the first time it happened. He had been keeping Skinny around the plot so we could move into the field close by. Pop always liked Skinny.”

Confusion furrowed his brow. “I thought you said Skinny was your brother?”

“Yup.” Oh.... That  kinda explained a lot about why she wouldn’t miss her family.

“How old were-”

“12. Probably took a couple weeks until I found Herzog Mine. That’s where I met Kenny. He had to leave his family too. Didn’t got the marks. Lone Wander shows up an’ took him away 4 years later.”

He stood and moved over to her, reaching out his arms to pull her into a hug when she held up her hand and stopped him.

“Don’t, John. I don’t need your pity. Plenty of people grow up in the wastes in far worse conditions.” He could see the barely contained tears in her eyes so he dropped his arms and stepped away.

Rage was bubbling in his voice when he spoke next. “Plenty of people grow up with shitty situations out in the Wasteland. Most do  ** not ** grow up watching their sisters get married off or get raped by their brothers.”

She dropped down to the machinery again and started yanking on the bolts in an attempt to tighten them. “Weren’t ever raped. Made sure I got away before they could find me... again.” Her mind flashed back to how hard Skinny had tried to tug her back home. How he had tried to speak to her and it had only come out in the garbled almost-speech he had. She closed her eyes tight against the painful memories.

“I’m sorry Anna.”

She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her arm. “Don’t apologize John.”

He stood with a sigh and started to pace around the open space. “It just makes me want to go and find your Pop and kick his teeth in. Hell, that  sorta bull's the whole reason I became mayor in the first place. Some ass named Vic ran the town for I don't know how long before that. Guy was scum. Used us drifters like his own personal piggy bank. He had this goon squad he'd use to keep people in line. Every so often he'd let them off the leash, go blow off some steam on the populace at large. Folks with homes could lock their doors, but us drifters, we got it bad. There was one night, some drifter said something to them. They cracked him open like a can of Cram on the pavement. And we all just stood there. Did nothing.” He looked down in shame, the bloody image of the  drifter's teeth smashed against the curb burned on the back of his eyelids every time he closed his eyes.

Anna looked up to him, eyes red from the suppressed tears that had been there only a few moments before. “You can't blame yourself. It sounds like you were outmatched. Probably would've killed you too.”

He couldn’t help the small shrug. “You're right, but it was still spineless. I felt like less than nothing. Afterwards, I got so high, I blacked out completely. When I finally came to, I was on the floor of the Old State House. Right in front of the clothes of John Hancock. John Hancock, first American hoodlum and defender of the People.” He sighed.

“I might've still been high, but those clothes spoke to me, told me what I needed to do. I smashed the case, put them on, and started a new life. As Hancock. After that, I went clean for a bit, got organized, convinced  Kleo to loan me some hardware. Got a crew of drifters together and headed out into the ruins, started training. Next time Vic's boys went on their tear, we'd be ready for ‘ em ”

“Why not try and reason with Vic instead of creating a militia?” She rose when she noticed the  holotape had stopped playing, grabbing his hand with a gentle squeeze as she moved past him. 

He pushed the tip of his boot into the dirt when he answered “Hey, if I thought for a second that would work, I would've tried. So, the night of, we all got loaded, let Vic's boys get good and hammered, and burst from the windows and rooftops where we'd been  hiding. They never even saw it coming. We didn't have to fire a shot. We didn't have to. But we sure fucking did. It was a massacre.”

He stopped and let out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding. “Once we'd mopped up, we strolled right into Vic's quarters in the State House, wrapped a rope around his neck, and threw him off the balcony. And there I am, gun in hand, draped in Hancock's duds, looking at all the people assembled below. I had to say something. That first time I said ' em , they didn't even feel like my words: "Of the people, for the people!" Was my inaugural address. Became Mayor Hancock of  Goodneighbor that day. And from then on, I vowed I'd never stand by and watch. Ever again.”

She let out a small laugh when the holo clicked in and soft haunting cords started playing again. She grabbed his hand and pulled his body against hers, swaying with the beat of the music.

He smiled down at her softly “What are you doing?”

“Dancing.”

“Why?”

“That was a revolution for Goodneighbor. I read somewhere once that a revolution without dancing is a revolution not worth having.”

He couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him. Quickly he had to let go of her when he doubled over from the laughing.

“I’m sorry Sister. That is just fucking hilarious. I’m just trying to imagine Kleo dancing.”

She couldn’t help but join in after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skinny is a Swampfolk scrapper, Pop is a brawler. Just for anyone looking for a bit of a better way to visualize Anna’s family. This chapter was difficult to write. All the stuff with her family and everything but it was important for the backstory. 
> 
> Oh and you can sure as shoot bet your caps on them dancing to Cry Me a River. 
> 
> I know that this is a shorter chapter but I have looked over it so many times and the flow of the story works better to break up what comes next.


	7. Chapter 7

“Looks like there is a Mister Handy in that settlement.” 

“I know.” 

“Ever go talk to him?” 

“No.” 

Smoke curled lazily around his head as they stood on the broken bridge. Anna plucked it from his mouth, much to his surprise, and took and deep drag. She exhaled twin jets of smoke from her nose before passing it back. 

“No point. Thing is massively territorial. Went up into one of the houses for scrap once. Fucker chased me off with a flame thrower. Babbling shit like ‘The Misses and Mister will be back soon.’ Didn’t go close to it after that.” 

She turned back towards the edge of the bridge and then shimmied down the bank, splashing through the river that surrounded the sleepy hamlet. 

“What we doin’ now?” 

“Dinner. There is usually some Radstags round here. You eatin’ tonight or not?” They rounded the bank and moved towards the hill, greeted with an odd abundance of skeletons for the sleepy village. 

“What do you think went down here?” 

“Don’t know. Probably something to do with the Vault that’s up on the hill.” 

“Still operational?” She shook her head. 

“Nope.” 

“Ever go in?” 

“Once. Hate vaults. Usually stuffed full of people. Found my PipBoy in this weird complex in the Capitol. Had some weird chair that looked kinda like a memory lounger. Had to de-bone the thing but certainly makes life easier. Plus, the Lone Wanderer was a vault dweller so, again, not a huge fan. That one was creepy a shit though. Didn’t go deeper in than the entrance. Smelled wrong. Felt wrong” 

“How so?” 

“It was cold. Far colder than it should have been, even for that deep underground.” She quickly dropped into a crouch and lined her eye up with her scope. She exhaled carefully, braced against the recoil and the shot rang out. He hadn’t even seen what she had been aiming for but when he heard the dying wail of the irradiated deer and a heavy thud hit the dirt, he knew that she had bagged it. 

“You’re right though. Never really come across a Vaultie that wasn’t an asshole.” She picked through the brush, coming to where the deer had fallen and dropped to the ground with a huff. He heard her grunting with effort as she worked, bones crunching and the wet sounds of the organs squelching as she gutted her kill. He had to admit that it was slightly impressive. On other walk-abouts he found most would go for a far smaller prey when looking for “dinner”. It was easier to carry and most couldn’t handle the sheer amount inside such a large prey. Eventually she called over to him. 

“Wanna help me lift this thing? If we can get it back to the truck stop, I can skin, butcher and salt it. See if Trashcan Carla wants anything when she comes up this way next. Probably in a couple days or so.” 

Hancock tried to hide the smile that was threating to crack on his face. Carla could deliver a letter to Piper for him. For enough caps, Piper would take it on to Daisy. “Sure thing, Sunshine.” 

“So, you havin’ dinner with me tonight or you not hungry?” 

They heaved the weight of the animal between them and started back down the hill, travelling back the way they came. “You cook?” 

“Unless you’re offering too.” 

“Trust me when I say that I have Charlie prepare all my meals for a reason. You would not want to taste to char that I cook. However, if you want some help with skinning or butchering part, I’m your ghoul.” 

They both sighed with relief when they finally came across what could be considered level ground. Travel with their considerably sizeable load became easier as they moved over the last stretch of road between the bridge and the Red Rocket. 

“Sure. Heavier than I expected it to be. ’preciate the help” A soft smile started to spread across her face for the first time in hours. They had worked through another dose of Bufftats and a few more hours of welding and swearing had given them maybe a fifth of the robot workbench completed. 

Anna had groaned about it when they had finally decided to call it a day and went to see if they could find Ada to tell her it would take a little longer than was expected. She had understood of course, offering assistance with construction but Anna had shaken her head no; telling the bot that if she had to use it to modify her already complex parts and programming, that she would be much more comfortable knowing exactly how the thing worked. 

They dropped the corpse between the ice cooler and her cooking station and what he assumed to be a butcher pole, and Anna grabbed a length of sturdy rope, punching a hole with her knife between the back tendons of each leg and weaving the rope into the wound there. She tossed the rope over the bend of the metal and with his help, they hefted the deer into the air and secured it. 

“Can you come take my coat and shirt Sunshine? Don’t particularly feel like scrubbing my frills clean tonight.” 

“One sec.” She ran over to the pumps and rinsed the cooling blood from her hands before returning to him, taking the extended frock coat and waited as he tugged off the other layers, finally pulling the frilled shirt over his head and laying them all in her arms. He couldn’t help but puff out at the way her eyes raked over him. 

“That's right. Take it all in” 

She blushed slightly and moved the clothing inside the Red Rocket, returning with a large pot. First, she moved over to the slightly stunted crops he had nearly stumbled over and grabbed a small gourd and two ears of corn before stooping to pick a few carrots then dropping them all on the table next to the fire pit. 

He watched her from the corner of his eye as he worked on the deer, quickly and methodically with his knife. After she had disappeared inside of the truck stop again and returned with her arms full of dry wood and her pack across her back. 

“Smoke?” 

“Please and Thank you.” 

He heard her humming along with the radio as the contents of her pack shifted about. A lighter clicked and her footsteps were behind him before her cool fingers ran up his spine. Hancock turned his head towards her and she pushed the smoke between his lips before she watched him work. 

“Well that’s impressive. Most people can’t skin a deer proper.” 

“I ain’t most people Kitten. Can’t cook worth shit but I’m not useless out in the wastes.” He took a long draw on the cigarette, exhaling through the hole that used to be his nose. 

Anna smiled and moved back to the firepit, arranging the logs and adding enough cloth that everything would light. After the fire was going, she returned to the pack and pulled the small bag of silt beans she had been collecting as well as a bottle of vodka, two cans of water and a couple bottles of beer. Hancock heard the hiss of a one opening and he turned, flicking the bloodied, burnt down butt of his cigarette into the bushes and a beer was pushed into his hand. Another cap popped off and she raised her own bottle and taped it against his. 

“Hope you like stew. I know it’s not some Pre-War gourmet feast but it’s what I’m making.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Hancock cleared his throat and Anna looked up to him. “Need the heads for anything?” 

“Nah. At home we always used of the animal but I don’t see a point to it. Face meat is just too much work to get.” She said with a snigger 

“Oooookay then.” 

“I’m kiddin’ John. But no, I don’t need ‘em” 

He laughed with her “You really know your stuff out here Sunshine. Gotta say you don’t see that often” 

“Well I mean, you grew up in the city, right?” 

“Actually, no but close enough. Little shack on the waterfront. I saw a Mirelurk spawning once. Can't eat shellfish to this day.” He shuddered slightly at the memory. 

Anna laughed, “I get that man, those things are weird as shit. But before that point, I bet you could get more meat outta one of ‘em better than most right?” 

“Well yeah. Grew up doin’ it. Lot’s of people shoot for the face when you’re going up against one but they’re just big crabs. The focal point of the central nervous system is actually in the chest. Sharp spike right to where the shell joins drops ‘em like a head shot for a human.” As a teen he had read that fact about Pre-war crabs and ended up trying it the next time he came up against one of the oversized shellfish. Worked like a charm. 

Anna laughed and shook her head, amazed “Good to know but that is exactly what I meant. I grew up doin’ this. Hunt for dinner and cook it up. Preserve what we can.” 

“Good skills to have. You got an axe? Take the heads off and I can get you the meat for that stew.” 

She nodded and rose to her feet and moved back inside coming back with a long double-bladed axe. She walked much slower under its weight and huffed when she passed it off. Thing was heavy for even him and when she lowered the deer down onto the table she had slid under it, it swung through both necks cleanly. 

“Damn. Where the hell did you find this thing? It’s heavy as shit but that went through smooth.” 

“Hubris Comics. It’s supposed to be Grognak’s Axe. Couldn’t pass it up but fuck was that a bitch to bring back here. I can’t use it. To heavy.” 

“Holy shit! You should tell Mac about it. Kid would probably shell out a few hundred for something like this... I mean, fucker will try to cheat you out of what it’s worth. Never met a man so stingy with his caps in my life.” 

“Tell me about him. Seems like you two know each other well.” 

“Mac’s great. Amazing shot, good field medic. Kid grew up in that cave he told you about. Little Lamplight. No one over the age of 16 allowed. He was mayor there too.” He worked his knife, cutting the deer apart as he had spent a few nights, high as shit, reading about once; leaving the legs on the bone and butchering the torso into its various cuts. 

She looked around his thin body down at the deer. “Well fuck. You sure you didn’t grow up doin’ this?” 

“Nah, just good with a blade, especially when I know what I’m doing.” She grabbed the pieces from the shoulder and neck, cutting it into the pot which sizzled as the meat seared. She lit another smoke and took a drag before popping it between his lips. Using her knife, she turned the cubes of meat, until it had browned on all sides. Then she pulled the cork for the bottle of vodka and dumped the entire contents in along with the third bottle of beer and the water. 

The carrots got chopped directly into the pot as did the gourd after she had gutted it, tossing the seeds back in the direction of the small crop field. She ran her knife down the length of the corn, slicing the kernels into the pot and tossed the silt beans in last. 

“I don’t believe you. Really? That guy was the mayor?” 

“Yeah. Natural leader. If he could control his goddamn snark, people would probably want him leading the Watch or somethin’. Don’t think Fahr would take to kindly to that.” 

“No, she seems like a ‘don’t fuck with me’ kinda bitch.” 

“Yeah... That’s one way to put it.” He moved over to the pump like she had before and rinsed the blood from his arms and knife. When he returned Anna had already dragged the table out of the way and was salting and packaging the meat for storage in the ice cooler. 

“I wasn’t just askin’ about how he was in the field John.” 

He laughed softly. “Yeah, just wanna sing the Kids praises and all. Him and I were bumpin’ uglys on the reg a few months back. He’s got a huge cock and he knows how to use it.” 

Anna coughed around her final swallow of beer. “Well that at least answers a few of my questions.” 

“Don’t you care?” 

“That you were sleeping with him?” 

He sighed softly, lifting his hat and running a damp hand over his head and neck. “Well that... but more that well,” He paused for a second, “You’ve had sex with one other person Anna. I don’t even know anymore how many people I’ve fucked.” 

“So?” His brow bone raised at her question. 

“You don’t care at all?” 

“Well not really, no. Who am I to judge anyone or what they do in the wasteland? And I mean.... It’s not like I didn’t figure you were a playboy before everythin’ happened. Knew what I was getting into.” 

He smiled softly at that. “Damn Kitten, Words don't begin to do it justice. You, you're the best thing I got.” 

She beamed up at him from her position, half bent over the pot as she stirred everything together. “You are a very sweet man, John Hancock. Now this is gonna take a bit and I can feel a chill moving in. Plus, these clothes are a bit bloody. Gonna go get changed into something warmer. You wanna listen to Diamond City Radio or something different tonight?” 

“Was that entire pile of holo’s different music?” 

She nodded and cracked another smile for him when she straightened up and started over to the garage. “Yup. As I said. Have been collecting a while. Wish I had something better than just the PipBoy to play them on.” 

Standing to follow her, Hancock smiled at the way her ass was swaying caught his eye. 

“Trying to distract me Kitten?” 

Her voice was muffled, coming from the garage drew him closer. Her bloody shirt and jeans where piled together with her boots just outside of the doorway and he peered around the doorframe, at the moment unwilling to unlace his boots and hoping to find her naked. He huffed slightly when he scanned the room but couldn’t find anything for a second when movement caught his eye and turned to see her small huddled form. She was crouched down organizing the messy of Holotapes that she had torn through this morning. 

“Jesus. Bufftats make me angry. I vaguely remember being surprised when you didn’t wake up.” Anna didn’t move from her position, having pulled on an extremely oversized thick sweater. From where he was standing Hancock could see her bare feet and wondered if she had been able to slip on fresh pants yet, mouth watering slightly at the thought of her bare legs. 

“Damn comfortable mattress Kitten. Plus I gotta admit the sounds of turrets chugging away instead of drunks in the street is refreshing and good for the nerves.” 

She rose up and the soft light caught on the pale flesh of her legs. The sweater easily reached down to her mid thighs and she had to pushed the sleeves up until her hands could poke out. He couldn’t help the small groan of desire that slipped past his lips at how soft and sweet she looked. His cock pressed against his fly and he had to shift to relieve some of the pressure. 

“Holy...fuck Anna. Where the hell did you find that?” 

“Shut up! It’s warm! I know it’s ugly as shit but I will take that for warmth any day.” She huffed and her hands fell to her hips, the perfect look of bratty rage on her face. God, he needed to know if she was wearing panties under that damn thing. 

“Not what I asked. Gonna get you more. Come here Kitten. Now.” 

“Pants first.” 

“No Anna. Now.” It was growled out and she stopped in her tracks. He watched her consider her options, eyes darting between him and her dresser before he added “Don’t make me come in there.” 

Quickly she was in his arms and he tilted her face up towards his and placed the softest of kisses to her lips “That’s a good girl. Now, you have an extra blanket?” 

“Yes?” He voice was slightly breathy and he couldn’t help but feel his ego swell slightly at that. 

“Good. Your gonna go grab that and two chairs so we can sit by the fire for a bit. Okay?” She nodded “But first...” He gathered her wrists in one hand and turned her so she was facing the doorframe. The hand that contained her wrists was pinned to the wood above her head while the free hand drew its fingers up her thigh. She shivered but he doubted that it was from the cold. When he felt the soft line of her panties, he growled and pushed her wrists slightly into the frame and commanded her to stay before he dropped down and pushed the thick fabric of the sweater up over her ass. 

When he pulled the thin fabric down her legs and let it bunch at her ankles, Anna whimpered softly but stepped out of them all the same. Toes curling when they met the cold concrete outside her door. 

“Now go get the blanket and chairs. Don’t want you getting cold.” 

She nibbled her bottom lip nervously before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to one of the pale globes of her ass cheeks and letting the sweater fall down to cover her. 

When she moved over to the dresser again, she dropped down and pulled a thick blanket out of the bottom drawer when he saw her moving to a second drawer. Probably thinking she was going to be wearing pants. He cleared his throat. 

“Did I say anything about pants?” 

She froze again and tried to hide the shiver that ran up her spine. “Nnn...No.” 

When she finally met his black eyes, her face was bright red and she couldn’t help squirming on the spot, before she was finally able the move her feet again. She met him at the doorway stooping to lace her boots before she stretched up, placing a soft kiss to one of the hollows of flesh at the corner of his jaw. 

He kept his face neutral when she moved away and finally let out a deep groan when she was out of the building. It was taking a lot more self-control than he expected to not be rough with her. She brought out a dark side of him. One that wanted to have her tied to his desk in Goodneighbor naked and begging to cum at all times. Even when he had to deal with his mayoral duties, keep her there so everyone could see how much this beautiful woman couldn’t survive without his cock. 

He shook his head to clear the fantasy and pressed down on the bulge of his erection, adjusting himself to a far more comfortable position. He just needed to take the edge off. A few drinks and some Mentats should do the trick and if he was still itching to pound his cock down her throat... Well then maybe he would before he got her legs up around his ears. 

He grabbed his frock coat from the counter top and slipped his bare arms inside, grabbing a tin of Mentats from one of the many pockets when he moved outside again. 

The fire light made her pale legs glow in the fading light and he crunched down on two ‘tats before he made it over to her so the image would be all the better. 

“Fuck Kitten, You’re lookin’ damn tasty. Drivin’ me a little feral if you get my drift.” 

She smiled and laughed softly as she stirred the pot, perfect picture of sweet domestic bliss and he couldn’t get his fucking mind out of the gutter. All he could think about was sinking to his knees behind the perfect ass and eating her pussy till she screamed loud enough that the Mister Handy up the road could hear her. 

“Warm enough?” He was surprised as how even he was able to keep his voice given how unpure his thoughts were right now. 

“Yup. As long as I stay close to the fire and wrap up when I sit down, I guess I can stay like this. As long as you make sure nothings gonna get me...” 

“ Dunno Kitten. Might have to defend your purity from a ghoul.” 

She blushed at that comment, the heat of the fire deepening it to a dark red. Hancock dropped his weight into one of the chairs, the rusted metal groaning before it settled and he patted his lap. Anna smiled and moved over to him, grabbing the blanket and draping it over her legs when she settled down with him. 

“Now what can I get you as an end of the day relaxer? Jet? Mentats? Maybe some Daddy- O or Calmex? I brought a little bit of everything.” 

“Hmmm. Trade you some Jet for whiskey?” 

He laughed. “Not a trade but I would definitely love a drink if your offering.” 

“Course.” She rose to her feet, checking the pot that was bubbling away happily and dropped her pack into the spare chair. After she grabbed them each a bottle, she unclipped her PipBoy, placing it on top of her bag. She removed the holotape inside and replaced it with another she had stashed in the pocket of her sweater. 

She sat back in his lap throwing the blanket over her legs and passed him a bottle, smiling at the voice of Peggy Lee. She drank back a measure of her bottle sighing pleasantly when Hancock moved the baggy neck of the sweater aside and started nibbling on the bare flesh of her collar bone. 

She let out a soft moan when his strong fingers worked their way up to her neck and started kneading the tight knots there. 

“Damn Kitten. Gotten all tense again. Gonna have to work on that.” 

“Musta happened when you worked me up but wouldn’t let me cum.” 

He growled in response and she shivered, letting out a shocked gasp when his fingers worked at an area that sent a jolt of heat through her. 

“That a sensitive spot Kitten? Right there at the base of your spine? How would you like it if I pinned you down on your hand and knees with my teeth right... here?” He dug his fingers in again, pushing his hips upward when she squirmed on his lap. She huffed out a breath and turned her head, breaking him from his attack on her neck before she moved to his lips, catching him in a kiss that was near desperate. 

When she broke away breathless, Hancock smiled up at her innocently. “How’s dinner coming Kitten. Getting' hungry.” 

“Whaaa? Oh .. Oh yeah. Let me check...” 

She checked the stew, spearing one of the pieces of gourd with her knife before she quickly knocked it back into the pot. “Bout 40 minutes.” 

As usual when she was waiting for something, Anna found herself humming along with the track playing. 

“Need to get you a Jukebox. It’s a crime to have this much music but only be able to listen to it on a PipBoy.” 

She scoffed. “I would love one but I don’t have the caps to hire the caravan or guards to bring something that heavy this far north even if I could find one is salvageable condition. Plus, with this Mechanist shit, I wouldn’t risk it right now.” 

Hancock shrugged as he took a draw from his bottle, fishing an inhaler of Jet from one of his many pockets and waiting for Anna to return to his lap. When she did, he dangled the red canister between two fingers in her line of sight 

“Want some Kitten.” 

“Mmmmm” She smiled happily and reached out for the drug when he pulled it away from her at the last second. 

“Ask nice, little girl.” 

She let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes slightly “Please may I have the Jet?” 

“Close Kitten. Maybe with less sass this time. I don’t have infinite patience.” 

She huffed and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. He laughed softly “No? All for me then.” 

He watched her hungrily eye the Jet and his lips when they came together. Their eyes met and he held her gaze as he hit the plunger and inhaled the bitter fumes. The world slowed and he listened to the crackling of the fire, dinner bubbling away and the breathing of the impossibly soft woman in his lap. It was so quiet out here, and almost serenely peaceful he had to admit. If this was Goodneighbor he would have had to deal with at least 4 different people or issues in the time it had taken them to butcher and cook dinner. 

He exhaled and slowly the world started to fall back into the correct pace. A flush of heat and energy ran through his spine and he looked over the canister again. There was a small black ink dot on the plastic of the mouthpiece. Ultra Jet. One of his favorites but damn did it make him frisky. His cock decided that this was the time to make an appearance, pressing against her ass and he couldn’t help but grind into her slightly. 

“Sure you don’t want some Kitten? It’s Ultra Jet.” 

Anna licked her lips and watched as he shook the canister, squirming on his lap. “Please Daddy, can I have some?” 

A smile spread across his thin lips and he nodded, offering her the mouthpiece and giving her a small smile when she wrapped her lips around it. He waited until her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation and pressed the plunger, holding her against the canister with a hand on the back of her neck. 

When he heard her inhale, he tugged the mouthpiece from her lips and pressed his own against them softly. She twitched softly and responded when he pushed his tongue in to tangle with hers. They kissed for only a moment before she broke away to exhale. 

Anna’s head thrummed pleasantly from the Jet and the kiss when the flush of heat crept up her spine. When the world fell back into the right pace, she grabbed her bottle, taking a small pull to wash the bitter taste from her mouth and in hope that it would stop that heat from coiling into the jolt of pleasure it was threatening to become. 

Hancock laughed softly when he felt her straighten and abruptly leave his lap, the blanket abandoned in his lap. She went to the pot and gave everything a stir before standing there fidgeting, thighs rubbing together gently. 

“Something bothering you Kitten?” 

‘N...No Just... um Ultra Jet is a bit different.” 

“Oh? How so?” 

“I still feel warm....” 

He smiled at her darkly as he stood and moved over to her, tilting her head back to kiss her again. Tried to keep his exploration slow, lips pressed against hers softly until he ran his tongue over the seam of her lips and she opened beneath him with a soft sound that went straight to his cock. 

Still he kept pressing forward softly, licking into her mouth until she moaned softly and stretched up against him. When she started to chase him back for the kiss, he broke it off, loving the way her eyes had blown wide with lust. 

He little pink tongue darted over her lips to wet them and he released the back of her head, returning quickly to grab the chair and pull it closer to the fire so she wouldn’t need that blanket. Still he spread it over the bare seat and up the back of the chair for her. 

“Sit.” 

He gave her shoulders a soft push and she crumpled into the chair; big eyes fixed on him above her. 

“Warm enough?” 

Anna gave him a soft nod and he lifted the tricorn from his head and dropped it atop hers before sinking to his knees. “Don’t drop that...” 

He slowly ran his hands up her calf and stopped at her knees and started to kiss the flesh there. Slowly they fell open and he shifted his weight forward, kissing up the pale lines of her thighs until her legs fell apart completely and he was comfortably between them. 

He dug his fingers gently into the meat of her thighs and pushed the sweater up higher until it was bunched under her ass and he could see her folds, plump, soft and dewy. He continued to lay kisses up her thighs until he reached the soft fold where leg joined her body. Above him Anna was squirming, panting softly as she tried to control her movements. Her hips were moving but he refused to get any closer to where she needed him most. When his voice rasped out it sent a jolt of liquid heat through her and she blushed when she felt herself drip with desire, sure he could see it as if the sun was still high in the sky. 

“Squirming somethin’ fierce Kitten. Sure you’re warm enough?” 

She was ashamed at how breathy she was when she answered “Yes Daddy. I’m warm enough.” 

He sat back on his heels with a smirk. “So why ya’ squirmin’?” 

“Cause I want you to touch me.” 

He flexed his fingers against her thighs, pressing enough that she could feel it. “I am touching you. You’re gonna hav’ta say it Sunshine. Tell me what you want.” 

She blushed deeply again, mouth flapping open and shut a few times before he returned to pressing feather light kisses to her thighs. 

“Please Daddy.... I need...” He moved slightly closer to her wet core, up and over her pubic bone before dipping back down to kiss the other thigh. “I need you to eat my pussy.” 

“That’s a good girl. Was that so hard?” He settled closer to her core, running his tongue along the seam of her swollen lips, lapping at the wetness there. He moved upwards when she shivered softly, using two fingers to part her so he could access her clit directly. She gave a small shout of surprise that quickly melted into a moan when he lapped directly over the sensitive nub. He pulled back with a grin. 

“Like that baby?” 

She gripped at his head trying to direct him back to her wet core and he resisted for just a second before blowing a cool jet of air over her then soothing the shock with a pass of his tongue. 

Anna’s eyes flew open at the contrasting sensations, blunt nails digging into the thick scar tissue of the ridges of his flesh. She felt him grab under one of her knees and lift it over his shoulder when he moved closer, latching onto her clit with gentle suction. She couldn’t help the soft moans that kept slipping from her lips. 

He broke away from the nub of her clit when the moans turned desperate, lapping over the entrance to her warm heat and gently working his tongue inside her. She gasped and her thighs tightened around his head for a second before he drew away. 

“Feeling a little empty Kitten? Looks like it to me.” He blew another cool breath over her heated core and chuckled when he watched her body try to clench around nothing. “Beg real good for me. Maybe then I will give you something before dinner.” 

The two fingers he had used to part her slowly dragged down the silken wet flesh and he lapped at her entrance again, chuckling deep in his throat at the way her thighs tried to trap him there. 

“Please.... Please Daddy..._ fuck... _ I need something inside me....” 

It was always something about her begging that did it for him, fuck she could ask for the moon and he would probably find a way to get it for her. One finger slipped inside her heat and he watched as a shiver ran up her body, quickly adding a second when she started thrusting back on his hand. 

“Feel good baby?” 

“Yes... _ ahh... _ please Sir... I want your cock....” 

“Not yet. Told you last time. Gonna be at this all night and you're gonna cum so much you pass out.” 

Her body pulsed around his fingers and he couldn’t help but crook them to rub directly over the rough patch within her silken heat. She twitched softly and her hips started working back and forth trying to get just a little more as she climbed closer to her orgasm. 

“There we go. That’s a good girl. Chase that pleasure.” 

He closed his lips around her clit again and she tossed her head back, one hand flying to hold his tricorn to her head. He could feel the tension winding up inside her, pussy clenching tight around his fingers before she gasped suddenly and shuddered, ripples of her inner muscles clenching and releasing around the two digits. 

He worked her through her orgasm softly, winding her down gently through the aftershocks before he removed his hand from her wet heat. Looking at his fingers with fascination and licking the creamy fluids he found there out of the deep ridges. She giggled softly and pushed at his face with the knee that was on his shoulder. 

“Tasty?” 

“Fuck... Better than Fancy Lads. And you know how I like my sweets. How we doin’ on dinner Sunshine? As delicious as you are, a man cannot live on you alone.” 

She blushed a deep red and knocked her boot against his back once before dropping it to the ground below. 

She hauled herself up with a small sigh, and shuffled over to the pot on wobbly legs. Hancock could help but grin with pride at that. 

The stew was probably the best Wasteland meal he had ever had. The additions she had made improved the flavor immensely and after he had dumped sand into the fire pit, they moved into the well-lit interior of the Red Rocket. 

He removed his boots at the door to the garage just as she had as well as his red coat, folding it and laying it on the top of her dresser. When he flopped down on the bed in just his jeans, he couldn’t help but watch as she moved around, eye glued to her ass every time she bent over. She took a long draw on the half empty bottle of whiskey and he watched her throat work to down the liquid. 

“All done?” He called out when she stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. 

She turned her soft smile towards him and couldn’t help but nibble on her bottom lip at the picture he painted. Lean muscle all the way down to the deep V of his hips, pits and hollows of sensitive skin stretched across his chest. His ribs were visible under the ruined skin and Anna nodded when she moved over to him. Reaching out cool fingers to his overheated skin, they skimmed around the curve of his cheek bone before, sweeping down his neck. 

“You sure you wanna be stuck with this ugly mug?” 

She nodded when she climbed into bed, pressing along the length of his body to bury her nose in his neck. “Course I’m sure. Didn’t come to the Commonwealth for nothin’. ” 

She pressed closer to him, licking into the deep hollows of ruined flesh and purring at the taste. Deep, masculine with the undercurrent of radiation her body associated with him. She shifted her weight, pressing him down into the mattress as she worked her way from his neck, across his collar bone and down to his chest. Her fingers preceded her mouth, inching closer to one of his ruined nipples. When they skimmed over the tender flesh, he couldn’t help a sharp inhale between his teeth. 

“Sensitive here?” She dipped her head and swiped her wet tongue over where her fingers had played. Hancock’s back arched up off the mattress slightly and his rough hands grabbed at her to push her down on his steadily growing erection with a groan. 

“Yeah.” His voice had dropped lower and gained a deeper rasp “I had pretty sensitive nipples before I got ghoulified. Now.... _ Fuck woman!” _ She repeated the action on his other nipple and all sane thought flew from his head. He sat up and hauled her with him, settling her into his lap with her knees on either side of his hips. He gathered both of her wrists in his hands and held them behind her back then tugged them down to the mattress so she was bent in a graceful arc and pushed the thick fabric of her sweater over her breasts. 

He started nipping at her chest, taking his time and making sure none of them were even harsh enough to raise red to her skin. When he reached her nipple, he drew the pale bud into his mouth, rolling it softly between his teeth and tongue. She whimpered and ground her hips down on the hardness she could feel pushing against her. 

Hancock lifted one of his hands to his mouth, licking the pad of his thumb before setting it softly against the nub of Anna’s clit. She whimpered and wiggled against it without prompting, much to his delight. 

“That’s a good girl. Finally starting to learn how much I love watching you feel good.” 

She straightened her spine, the thick fabric falling down her torso again and blocking his view of her body while he teased her. It wasn’t a problem for long however, as she reached down and tugged the garment over her head and tossed it to the floor. Her hands landed on his shoulders, nails digging in as if she needed to ground herself against the waves of pleasure that were rippling up from where he touched her. 

She couldn’t help how wrecked her voice sounded when she finally spoke. “Please Daddy. More.” 

He responded immediately, gathering some of her moisture to coat his finger before he plunged it inside her and started thrusting in and out at a slow pace. He found it nearly impossible to deny her like this, so when she asked for more, he added a second finger and scissored them apart so she could feel the stretch. 

Anna’s entire body felt like it was on fire, panting as he worked his fingers in and out of her, over and over, deep but slow. It was maddening. 

“Please... please John... I need more, I need to cum... Your cock... Or harder... just please...” She looked down at him, eyes completely unfocused. 

“No baby. Little bit more like this. You can do it. Then I’ll give ya’ what ya’ want.” He tucked his head down against her chest, peering down her body and watching the place where his fingers disappeared into her. He drew his hand back slightly and lined his ring finger up with the other two, teasing her entrance again. “How about one more baby. Would that help?” 

She rocked her hips down on them in response, gasping at the delicious way it stretched her. When he finally started rocking his fingers in and out gain, returning his thumb to rubbing circles gently on her clit, Anna finally felt her orgasm starting to coil low in her belly. It was a slow build, the hand that wasn’t driving her higher was holding her hips in place so she could only push back as much as he wanted. 

Her whines where getting desperate, slick arousal running down his hand when he thrust into her. She was starting to tighten around his digits and from the needy way she was struggling to get more movement from him, he could tell she was close. 

Right when she felt the coil of pleasure about to snap, he abruptly stopped. Anna whimpered as she felt the edge fall away glaring down at his evil grin. 

“Ask nice.” 

Big eyes looked down at him, pleading “Please Daddy, can I cum?” 

“We’ll see.” He started moving again, thrusting his fingers in and out slightly deeper. She let out a loud moan, the tension back, climbing far faster this time. Again, when she was right at the edge, he stopped moving completely. 

He could read her body like a book, each hitch in her breath or shudder all the tells that he needed to keep her right on the edge. He took her and brushed her just against that line of pleasure before he let it fall away twice more and a broken sob filled his ears. Her head tipped forward and when he looked up at her all he could focus on was the way her eyes shimmered with tears. 

She sobbed again, the wet tracks starting to run down her face. “Pppp...Pl-ease D...Daddy... I can’t... I can’t...” 

“Fuck yes baby. Cum for me... You’ve earned it.” It only took two gentle thrusts into her before she exploded. She started crying through her orgasm, the relief almost painful as her body continued to shudder. 

He let her clench around his fingers, mind completely focused on the way the tracks of her tears highlighted the curve of her face. It was the most powerful that he had ever felt, even killing the worst bastard in the world couldn’t compare to making a woman cry from pleasure. 

When he pulled his fingers from her it sent off another wave of pleasure inside her, body nearly thrashing in his arms. He gathered her up and switched their places, laying her down on her back where she would be safe and more comfortable. Quickly he worked the knot of the flag and worked out of his pants, cock hard and leaking precum. 

When she finally stopped shaking and calmed down, he carefully climbed up her body, making sure to not make contact with her at any point. Finally, when he was level with her face, he stopped and call out to her softly. 

“Look at me Anna.” His cock throbbed heavily at the sleepy way she struggled to open her eyes and follow his order. When she finally met his eyes, he couldn’t help but growl softly and shifted more of his weight more onto his left hand, his right coming down to grip the base of his cock, starting to stroke roughly. 

“Fuck Kitten. You’re lucky I am feelin’ generous. I was planning of fucking you till you passed out but I’m bettin’ you think you’re too sensitive to take this.” She nodded softly, sobbing again and trying to squirm away when he ran the head of his cock over the wet seam of her lower lips. 

The tears rose to her eyes again and he moaned softly, pulling back from her body just enough to work himself roughly, twisting his wrist at the head to bring his orgasm faster. Her voice was high and breathy, just on the edge of tears. 

“Please Daddy.... I can’t take anymore.....” 

His hips pumped into his hand, shooting lines of hot cum across her belly and breasts. She sobbed happily when she felt it, the tears finally falling again. It set off a chain reaction in him with a harsh twitch, his balls drew up again hard and another round sprayed across her. He was able to hold himself up long enough to wring out the last shivers before he fell on his side next to her, arm slung across her chest. 

It’s took him a few minutes to regain his normal rate of breathing, running his fingers through the rapidly cooling puddles of cum painted across her stomach. When he was able to stand without either his legs collapsing under him or getting dangerously light headed, he moved over to where she had left her pack, digging around for the rags he knew she always carried and swiping a can of water. 

“How you doing Anna?” 

She opened her eyes when she heard the can crack open, watching him with half-lidded eyes when he poured some of the water into the cloth. 

She couldn’t believe how soothing it felt to have him clean her up. Soon the tear tracks were nothing much a pleasant memory and he worked down her breasts and stomach, cleaning up every last trace of mess. 

When he was finished, Hancock moved back to the bed. He pulled her up softly, leaning the bulk of her weight against his chest and passing her the can. 

“Drink.” 

She took it obediently and drank down at least half of what was left in two large gulps. 

“Thank you. Now I need you to answer me. How are you doing?” 

She looked up at him with a soft smile. “Sore... Sleepy.... That was intense.” 

“Intense good or intense bad?” 

“Intense good.” 

“Would you do it again?” 

“MmmmHmmmm” She wiggled happily and snuggled in closer to his chest. He felt invincible currently. Nothing in the world was going to tear him from this woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried my hand at writing tender sex... and I think I kinda got there? I mean I get that the Dacryphilia is NOT every bodies thing but I feel like it kinda works really well here. Stuff like that can be such a mind fuck
> 
> I also really hope I did the whole deer skinning/butchering process justice as I had never done any research into something like that before. Add that to the list of things I have learned for when the bombs fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days. Three days of waiting for Trashcan Carla to show up with Anna in a manic  Mentat state near constantly as she worked on the welding and wiring of the robot workbench. The first day he had managed to actually get up before her, making sure that she had a can of water and a pack of Fancy Lads before she took her morning dose. At least she kept to just Mentats that morning, working on the mechanism in the back of the robot workbench.

Hancock spent most of that day wandering around the ruined settlement to the north, stealing in and out of the buildings he could, looking for any of the kitchen mixer arms that hadn’t been destroyed. Anna had said that it would be easier to modify existing tech than cobble together enough fitted and working parts to build two separate arms He peered into the broken window of a relatively well-maintained blue house, jumping slightly at the sound of a thruster jet and a prim voice behind him.

“Good Afternoon Sir! I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to vacate the premises. Neither Master or Misses Atworth have authorized you to be here.”

Eyeing the bots buzz saw, Hancock stepped away from the window quickly. This Mister Handy spoke and acted close to what factory standards dictated and he figured maybe old-world charm might be the way to keep all his limbs intact. 

“So sorry! I didn’t notice anyone in the other houses and had assumed this town was deserted. That was terribly  impolite of me.”

“Oh, think nothing of it, Sir! Ever since that ghastly business a few years back I understand that things have changed slightly but Master Nate and the Missus would want their home to the best condition it could be when they return. I do appreciate your restraint Sir. I have had to chase many away from our home.”

The ghoul smiled a bit, thinking of how Anna had described the bot. “Well with how well you have been able to keep it I’m not surprised. It’s the shining star of the neighborhood. The name is Hancock,” he extended a hand out to the bot, “And we have set up down at the Red Rocket. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The bot extended his grabber claw and clasped Hancock’s, shaking it softly “Well met Sir! You may call me  Codsworth . The pleasure is all mine. If I might say Sir, your vitals appear a bit...... Odd. I am afraid I am not programmed with the medical aid you require but if there is any other assistance I can offer, please, do let me know.”

Even after all the years, it seemed that the bot’s polite personality programming had held out and Hancock tried his luck. “Actually,  Codsworth I do believe there is. I’m looking for a particular piece of machinery and I was wondering if you knew the houses around here well enough to tell me if I’m wasting my time or not. Looking for those mixer arms that kitchens used to have. Two of them if possible.”

The bot perked up, hovering a few inches higher and swiveling all three eye stalks towards him. “Of course, Sir. I do believe the one in Ms. Rosa’s house, across the street, is still intact as is the one in the Hawthorne residence by the bridge. Feel free to take from any of the other houses but I ask that you respect this one.”

“Of course, my friend. I  appreciate the help. Anything I can do to repay it?”

Codsworth seemed taken aback by the comment. “Ahh No. No Sir. Thank you though. You said you were staying at the Red Rocket?” His grabber claw clicked open and closed a few times almost as if he was fidgeting. Seriously what was  _ with _ all these bots and emotion?

“I did, yes.”

“Ahh that is most superb Sir. I had seen that absolutely lovely Protectron about but the only person I had seen around was that  small woman who tried to hack me. The things people do.” One eye stalk swung back and forth, as if shaking his head.

Hancock couldn’t help the small chuckle at that. Seemed like the story between Anna and  Codsworth was more than it seemed at first. He was going to have to find a way to bring that up to her. 

“I apologize for her. People become desperate these days. I bet she meant no actual harm to you.” He wandered over to the yellow building on the other side of the road and the bot hovered along with him. The robotic arm was indeed still intact but he had little clue as to how he was supposed to remove it for transport.

The sound of the Mister  Handy’s buzz saw whirring startled him away from his inspection and Hancock jumped back when the bot came closer, neatly detaching the mixer arm from the rest of the  cabinets and then removing the entire unit from the wall as if the thing was made from wood rather than solid steel.

“Would you require some assistance carrying this to your settlement Sir? It is rather heavy.”

John looked around and sighed when he couldn’t spot Ada wandering around the ruined village. “Seems that way  Codsworth . I owe  ya ’ one.”

“ Oh, it is nothing Sir. The conversation is more than enough in payment. I have not had a civilized one in years.”

Hancock laughed as he took the lead, over the broken bridge and down the small slope to the Red Rocket. Anna’s questioning look quickly turned into glared daggers at him when the bot floated past and placed the arm on the ground near where she was working.

“Here we are. Master Hancock said that you will be needing another?”

“Yes.”

“Then I shall fetch it and return to my home,” He fixed one eye stalk on the ghoul “Do drop by anytime Sir. The conversation was wonderful and as I said, feel free to  scavenge what you can from the other houses.”

Anna dropped back down to the wiring she had been working on before they arrived and started plugging at the wires harshly, the line of her shoulders tight. “You’re  gonna wan’ go with him. If you don’t, the turrets  ** will  ** take him out.” Her voice chilled him like a sheet of ice.

Following her instructions seemed like that smartest course of action and he strolled back up the hill, popping a few  Mentats into his mouth and watching from the other side of the bridge when Codsworth disappeared into the house on the left. 

After a few moments of loud sawing, the bot met him again, with  its heavy load, on the far side of the bridge.

“Ahh Sir. I assume that you are to escort me to the property? The last time I ventured too close to the Red Rocket I fell under terrible fire. I was pleasantly surprised when the turrets did not shoot this time.”

“I think I may have had something to do with that.”

“Quite probably. She does seem a trifle... territorial Sir. If you don’t mind my candor.”

Hancock smiled as they descended the hill. “I think you might be right my friend. Thank you for your help today.” He deposited the second arm next to the first and Hancock watched Anna puff up physically as the bot approached.

“Thank you. Now leave.” Was all Anna managed to get out through her clenched teeth. The bot flew past him, constricting one of its lenses as if in sympathy.

“Good speaking with you Master Hancock. Feel free to stop by for a chat anytime.”

“I, Ahh,” the ghoul looked at the way Anna was glaring at him, fire and barely contained rage plain on all her features, “Think I will definitely take you up on that friend.”

The bot floated back towards its home with Hancock watching it and he couldn’t help but wonder exactly what brand of shit he had gotten himself into here. He hadn’t even heard her as she approached on silent feet but suddenly the sharp point of her nail was stabbing deep into his chest.

“If you  ** ever  ** bring another person, bot, or ghoul onto  _ my _ land without  _ my _ permission, I will personally push a bullet in to your head. Do I make myself clear?” He had never heard her voice like this, low and full of rage. It sent off a spark of fury inside him and Hancock’s jaw clenched as he tried to clamp down on his own temper. He understood that this was her land and probably should have realized she would have responded this way, given how quickly he had seen her temper flare before, however dealing with people up in his face had never been his strong suit.

He scoffed “ Ohhh so scary. Kittens got claws...” 

Her pupils widened and her nostrils flared but before Hancock could get another sound out, Anna had the barrel of her pistol pressed tight under his jaw.

“Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear?”

She was breathing hard through her nose, eyes wild and feral. He hadn’t seen her grab the gun but it didn’t exactly surprise him. He slowly moved his hand up to grab her wrist, pressing the cold metal harder into his jaw. As much as she was pissed, Hancock wasn’t going to deny in the back of his mind how hot it was to have her like this. A dangerous game. 

“Crystal Baby,” Hancock shoved her wrist hard across her body and used the momentum to spin her off balance, twisting her wrist up hard behind her back. “However, if you  ** ever  ** threaten me  ** again ** , we will see who ends up with the hole in them.” John wrapped his fingers around the pistol and yanked hard enough that her grip broke. He tucked it into the waistband of his jeans before he shoved her away.

Both were breathing hard when she turned to face him, dropping into a defensive stance with the still wild look in her eye. John, however, had managed to get his flare of temper under control

“You don’t want to fight me,  little girl.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Cause I  ain’t ever seen you in close combat, but I can already tell it wouldn’t be a fair fight. Not only do I have a good bit of height on you but if it was that easy to get this,” grabbing the pistol from his waistband and waving it in front of her before putting it on the table next to the blue print, “Then it just wouldn’t be fair.”

Hancock watched as Anna sized him up, as her eyes glazed over for a split second and played out the scenario in her head. The tension and drive to fight seemed to drain out of her body with a sigh, but not out of her eyes.

“Fine.”

“We good?”

She sighed hard and dropped down to look at the two new arms. “Yeah... We good, I guess.” Anna started removing the outer casing of the arms to look at the inner mechanics. Her movements were still short and choppy, tension still plain in her shoulders. Hancock pinched what was  left of the bridge of his nose and heaved a sigh at the situation.

“Look, Anna,” he paused, “I’m sorry. You said you had issues with the bot and I didn’t listen.”

“That’s not why I’m mad.”

Hancock’s temper flared again and he had to clench his teeth to keep from raising his voice. “Then what is it?”

Anna got down to be eye level with the joints of the arm before hauling her weight up and moving closer to the ghoul and the blueprint on the table next to him. She stopped a foot from him and looked straight into his black eyes.

“This is  ** my ** land John. Mine. I get to decide who comes on it.” She pushed past his stiff form to more closely study to blueprint. Her entire body had puffed up in anger before it collapsed in on itself. “I had hoped that you might get why that’s important after yesterday.” The broken tone of her voice snuffed out his temper and immediately shame reared its ugly head. 

Of course.

He felt like a complete fool. After everything she had told him about her family, of course she would feel the need to control her own land. With how easily she had brought him here he hadn’t put two and two together.

“Dammit. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry. I didn’t.... I didn’t think.”

Anna shrugged noncommitally, still attempting to hide her hurt in studying the blueprint. Hancock removed his hat, dropping it on the table before running his hand over his scalp, attempting to tug at the hair that had burned off years before.

He groaned “Remember how, back in  Goodneighbor , I said I wasn’t good at this talk shit? I guess that was a lie. I’m not good at this whole.... other people shit... Longer than a night that is. Never been good at keeping people close long term.”

He let out a deep sigh before he continued. “I’m sorry and I didn’t think. I know that doesn’t make up for it but I will try to be better at thinking about stuff like that in the future.”

She finally looked up at him, bottom lip pushed out and quivering softly. “Promise?”

“Cross my heart Kitten. And that thing’s  gonna keep beating for a long ass time so I  gotta keep that promise. We good? Like actually good?”

She sniffled softly and nodded, reaching out for him. When he pulled her into his arms she nuzzled deep into his chest like a small child and he couldn’t stop himself from dropping a kiss to the top of her head and whispering into her bare scalp, “I’m so sorry baby.”

The second day, it rained. Hard. Hard enough that when he woke up, Anna had already covered up the mechanism of the machinery with a heavy cloth. The blueprints had been moved inside the shelter of the Red Rocket, protected from the elements and Anna was humming softly as she peered over them for the millionth time.

“Damn Sunshine. You would think by now you would have these things memorized.”

She laughed softly “Almost. I’m thinking that when it dries up, I can strip most of the unnecessary pieces from the arms and probably have them rewired and ready to go 2 or 3 days after that. I am hoping Carla has some screws when she comes through.”

“Running low?”

Anna shrugged “Not really but I literally always need them so it’s something that I always pick up when she swings by.”

“When you expecting her?”

“Not sure. Probably tomorrow or the next day. She swings by on Wednesdays or  Thursdays every week or so.”

“Good set up”

“Meh. Not much up this way so I appreciate seeing her but it’s why I end up in the city scavenging for pieces more often than not.

“And that brings you into places like Diamond City and my neck of the woods.”

“Exactly.”

“So, if it’s too wet to work on any of it today, what were you thinking?”

She frowned before turning to him. “Hadn’t really got that far yet. Woke up to thunder and ran to get everything covered. What you thinking?”

“Well first off I’m  hopin ’ you go some paper.  Gotta send some correspondence along with Carla to DC. I’m bettin’ that with the right bribe Piper will carry it along to Fahr from there.”

Anna left her perch by the blueprints nodding, and padded along the hallway and towards the back room. It was packed with boxes, a power armor station buried against one wall with a weapons workbench opposite. John leaned against the wall as she rummaged through her mess of a filing system producing a discolored manila folder a few minutes later, filled with relatively crisp clean sheets of paper.

“Now the hard part is finding a pen that works”

That took another hour, rummaging through random drawers and containers before she sighed heavily and returned to the bedroom. Hancock followed her back, watching as she sat cross legged on the floor next to her still loaded pack and started to remove the contents methodically.

In the month and a half that he had known Anna he realized that he had never actually seen her pack completely empty or unpacked. When she stayed in  Goodneighbor it was a near-constant by her side, only moderately lighter when she had sold off most of the junk she spent time collecting. Even here in her home, she hadn’t unpacked it past removing the scrap and needed items from the top.

The thick cloth duffel held a surprising amount. Two or three pairs of soiled jeans and a pile of her dirty  t-shirts left the bag to be tossed into a small piled behind her. Next came a bottle of whiskey and another of bourbon, placed on the carpet next to her right knee before the telltale sound of  Mentat’s rattling caught his attention. Anna stacked the 4 tins next to the bottles, her mind  subconsciously separating each of the supplies into different categories, adding bottles of  Buffout and various stims to the pile as her bag emptied.

“ Ohhhhhhh Grape.  Ya mind?” Hancock purred in delight  before he asked as he passed by her, stooping to pick up the purple tin from the top of the pile.

Anna’s head shot up, looking at the item in question before shrugging. “No problem but you gotta replace ‘em eventually. I always have an issue finding the purple ones.”

Hancock nodded along as she tossed a couple Jet canisters onto the small pile of drugs and stims. He crunched down on the chalky tablets as he watched her start the next pile, directly in front of her, stacking packs of Fancy Lads, Sugarbombs and various canned water and food stuffs together.

The duffel was only half empty when she heaved a deep sigh. “I can seriously never find anything in this.”

“Why do you keep so much stuff on you? Never seen anyone other than dealers, junkies and well... me travel with that many  chems and most people won’t carry that much food unless they’re planning a weeklong trip.”

Anna shrugged. “Old habits die hard?”

The ghoul flopped down on her bed, watching as a small pile of books started to build up near her left knee, suppressing the urge to go look through what she had picked up. He hadn’t known she enjoyed reading. Probably should have assumed it, given how technically inclined she was. Hancock sighed again,  surprised at how little information he had on the woman who had been occupying his mind near constantly since she wandered into Goodneighbor.

“What do you mean?”

Boxes and boxes of ammo started building up in their own organized piles as she responded. “Back in the Capitol, after I came off the Point, I didn’t really settle down anywhere for a long time. Spent a long time just sleeping where I could and keeping what I needed with me. Guess I never broke the habit. There one is!”

She produced a pen from her still quarter full pack, holding it up triumphantly to him with a smile. Hancock returned the smile and stretched over to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Thanks Sweetheart.”

Anna flushed pink, smiling softly before she stood and crossed over  to the corner of the room, picking up her box of  holo’s and returning to him. She pushed it into his hand with a sheepish smile and turned to retrieve her PipBoy from the surface of the workbench.

“Do you...  wanna pick something?”

Heat rose to his cheeks and Hancock blessed every god left in the heavens that the dark color of his irradiated flesh no longer showed a blush. He understood how much she would have put into these holos; the collecting and recording would have taken time, caps, and lots of it and he planned on handling each with the care it deserved.

The box was sorted by artist, baring so many names he didn’t even know. It was the smallest inhalation of shock when he pulled two holo’s from their place and was greeted with a second layer beneath it. How many did she have?!

“How...How do you have so many? This would have cost a small fortune.”

“ Holo’s don’t take up much room in my pack, lots of other stuff do. Guess I  kinda prioritized those over other creature comforts.”

“Yeah but the caps...”

“Traded what scrap I was hauling plus any work I could provide for most of them. Good portion of the ones on the bottom layer I recorded in the  Captiol after I found my  PipBoy . Probably paid the most for the Sinatra or any of the stuff that came from out west.”

His fingers fell on one tape in a  series of 4 labeled ‘Julie London volume 2’, pulling it from its place and loading it into the tape deck of the  PipBoy . Hancock watched as a smile broke on Anna’s face when the quick notes filled the garage.

“Good choice, I love Julie London.”

He returned the box to its organized state before he rose to sit at the workbench and pulling the first crisp sheet from the folder.

The first letter he worked on was for Piper. He hoped that with the promise of enough caps he could get her assistance on carrying a few things between  Goodneighbor and the Red Rocket. Anna’s humming along with the track lulled him softly as he wrote the reporters praises before he remembered how close the two women were.

“Hey Sunshine, Can I get your opinion on somethin’?”

Anna rose from her spot in the center of the piles, “Sure what’s up?”

“Carla doesn't get much past DC these days and I was hoping to get her to pass some letters along to Piper for me. Have her take them along to Goodneighbor. How much do you think she would want for an errand like that? When you first wandered in you were together so you probably have a better idea than me.”

That stopped Anna in her tracks, thinking deeply. “You could offer her caps... Always needs more to keep Nat fed..... But I think the best thing would be to offer her an exclusive on the info about the Mechanist.”

The skin of Hancock’s brows knit together in confusion as he spun in the chair to look at her. “What do you mean?”

“Well it’s Piper, right? Investigative journalism and all that. Plus, didn’t Stockton say that the supply issues are also affecting DC? Bet the people there would love to know what is going on.”

In his mind, Hancock could only think about how much he couldn’t give two flying fucks about what DC did or didn’t know. Everyone inside turned their backs on his kind so why shouldn’t he do the same to them. Still he couldn’t deny that it would cost him less in the long run to just chat with Piper about all of this instead of attempting to pay her off.

Anna watched emotions play behind his dark eyes, fading to acceptance as he started to turn back to his task. She draped her body along the length of his back, propping her head on his shoulder. “Plus,  _ I  _ can be bribed to do the interview if you don’t want to.”

He exhaled a laugh through the hole of his nose, closing his eyes softly when her lips stated to nibble along the melted shell of his ear. “I bet you can Kitten. And Daddy will get you anything you want if you do that for me. Ask and ye shall receive and all that.” He continued his writing, adding how he would be more than happy to give her a scoop on why Diamond City was so hungry. 

The second was a summary of their trials and travels for Fahr, telling her what had happened after they had left and how long construction was expected to take, promising to start the trip back to swing by at the end of the next week. He also included a note to pay Piper 300 caps on her arrival and to get the woman to bring Anna’s Punga fruit cooler to the Red Rocket.

The third was for Daisy and he cast a glace over his shoulder, watching Anna who was deeply enraptured with organizing the boxes of loose ammo before he continued.

Everything between Daisy and him was... complex. She was one of his closest friends, a former lover, the person who had been the most helpful after he had become a ghoul. They had known each other since he was a dumb kid, sneaking to  Goodneighbor for the good  chems and she never let him forget it. She was also the only person who, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t charm or work his way around. He had never been able to talk her prices down when she had decided on them and even through written word, she would be able to tell if he was laying it on thick. Still a  _ little  _ flattery couldn’t hurt.

He grabbed another chalky grape treat and crunched down on the tablet  before he started carefully:

_ Dearest Daisy _

_ I do hope everything on the home front has been going well and no one has been giving you too much hassle. _ (He could hear her voice in his head already, exasperated and telling him to get on with  it kid, what do you want.)  _ I know you are already waiting for the request so I won’t hold out on you.  _

_ I need a  _ _ favor _ _ . _

_ I’m looking for a Jukebox, fully functioning or at least repairable as well as any music holo’s that come through the city. _

_ I will pay  _ _ premium _ _ for anything you find; you know that I’m good for it. If we can find the  _ _ Jukebox _ _ I need you to send  _ _ word _ _ ahead so I can get everything set up on this end. _

_ ALSO. Send along any  _ _ Punga _ _ fruit that have come through the town. I know Anna asked you to save them for her so send them along with Piper. _

_ Will be in town next week and we can discuss everything then. _

_ Regards _

_ John Hancock. _

_ P.S. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX I know you  _ _ wanna _ _ tell me to fuck off, but come ooooooon, It’s for your little Johnny Boy! _

He signed it, his own signature modeled close to the looping script of the original American hoodlum before he dug deep into the small hidden pocket of his vest, producing a small stick of dark wax before he untied the signet ring he had fastened there.

He’d thought of the idea after he became mayor, a way to make sure all of the correspondence that came with his name on it was actually valid. Having the ring carved had taken almost as much time as it had taken him to think of the  design he wanted associated with his name; his initials in flowing script, set inside the simple outline of a skull. He had tossed around the idea of including a syringe or two but simplicity was key with branding like this. 

“Do you mind if I smoke in here?”

“Only if you share and use the ashtray.” Her voice was far off,  too involved in what she was doing to pay him much attention.

“You want your own or you just bummin’ a drag?”

“Just a drag. Don’t smoke much. Try to just keep my addictions down to just whiskey.”

He scoffed, not bothering to bring up the now 3 tins of  Mentats or 5 bottles of  Buffout in her chem pile before he grabbed the pack from his pocket and stood, stretching. He lit a cigarette and passed it down to her, blowing the thin blue smoke upwards as he looked around for the ashtray she had mentioned. It was sitting on the shelves above the workbench so he brought it down next to his letters before retrieving the smoke from Anna.

He flicked his lighter open, melting a few drops of wax from the stick and watching as the deep red splattered before he pressed the cool metal into it.

Daisy’s letter got marked a sealed with wax first, then Fahr’s and finally Piper’s. 

He hadn’t heard her rise for her pile of supplies and John jumped when he felt cool fingers on the back of his neck.

“What’s that?”

Hancock smiled, slipping the ring into place onto his pinky where it fit perfectly. “Signet ring, good way to make sure all communication with my name on it is actually from me.”

“Isn’t that a little  paranoid ?”

“Better safe than sorry Kitten. Plus, you gotta admit. Looks baller and go’s along with the duds.”

Anna shrugged but nodded in agreement, grabbing his hand and looking at the simple design etched into the ring. Her green eyes flicked up to his and she smirked, leaning forward to kiss the ring softly.

“Why don’t you actually wear it? Would probably add a great hit to any punch, leave a little Hancock calling card.”

“True, true, true. However, I didn’t notice for a full day when I lost that toe. Wouldn’t want to lose this then have some rando’ waltzing across the Commonwealth with my ID.”

Anna nodded as she swung her leg over him, settling so she was stretched across his lap. Her thumb kept rubbing over the smooth metal.

“I’m pretty sure you would notice losing a  _ finger _ , John.”

“Probably right. What, you like it or something?”

She tried to hide the blush that crept over her cheeks. “Just  kinda works with the look,  ya ’ know? Plus.... I like the design. Represents you well.” She pressed her nail into the etched lines of the design.

He smirked and used his free hand to spin the metal around so the flat insignia was in his palm before gripping her arm, tight and long enough that it would take. When he pulled away the mark was faint but there, her skin white from the pressure with the stark round edges of the ring outlined from where he had pressed it. Red blushed on her forearm in the shape of the design and faded quickly as her skin returned to normal but he noted the small gasp of pleasure Anna made looking at the symbol.

He couldn’t deny the effect it had on him as well. The thought of her wearing his mark was... heady. Sharing had never been an issue of his as long as everyone involved knew he was being the bigger man by doing so. There was also something else about it, something he didn’t even want to look into in himself. The deep desire that she would want to  _ choose _ to wear it forever so he could keep that small jolt of happiness by his side.

“ Heya Carla!” 

The ragged women's voice grated on Hancock’s nerves as it had when he was younger and he tilting his hat down to avoid the bright sun. Carla was... useful but did he actually trust her? Hell no. He never knew any caravan in the ‘Wealth to travel without guards and she wandered around all by her lonesome with only her pack brahmin? Nah, something about that didn’t sit right with him.

The letters were folded together, sealed so each person had to open theirs before passing on the next letter. When he returned, Anna was over at the ice box, taking out the  Radstag that they had not yet gotten around to. 

“Mayor Hancock! Long time. Didn’t really expect to see you up this way.”

“ Ehhh well  gotta get  outta town on occasion, keep an ear to the ground and feel the beat of the people. You know.”

The haggard woman shrugged and watched as Anna  dropped the meat into a large cooler strapped to Carla’s pack beast.

“What do you need from me Hancock?”

The ghoul smiled darkly, holding the folded paper between two fingers and a small sack of caps in his other hand. 

“These need to get to Piper in Diamond City.”

He tossed the sack in the air, catching it as her eyes hungrily followed the  movement . 

“50 caps.”

The metal clinked together when the sack landed  squarely in his hand. “You  tryin ’ to rob me Carla? You know it  ain’t worth 50 to take  paper into DC.”

“Roads have been dangerous Hancock, more raiders around than ever since that new robo-band started up, and with murderous actual robots running about I’ve had to up my prices.”

“Yeah but 50? That’s highway robbery.” Still he tossed the sack at her, watching as her hand snapped out and snatched it easily from mid-air. After a minute or two of counting through the bag Carla raised her head with a thin smile.

“This is 55.”

“Think of the extra 5 as a small tip. Oh, and Carla.” He passed her the letters the unsheathed the knife from his hip, using it to clean dirt from under his nails nonchalantly. “Piper  _ will _ be coming back here. I  _ will _ find out if that seal is broken. Understood?” His tone was low, murderous and he watched a small bolt of fear run through her eyes before they settled back down to their dead passive state.

“Understood Mayor Hancock. Anything else.” Her tone was completely flat, not actually inviting him to barter but holding up appearances as Anna moved closer.

“Nah I’m good.” He spun on the heel of his boot and moved over to lean against the brick wall of the Red Rocket, watching the two women barter over various supplies. Anna walked away with the screws she needed as well as various other trinkets, ridding them of most of the extra arms and armor she had gathered on the trip north.

It took over two hours but, in the end, Anna was grinning and waving Carla away as she turned her brahmin and started back down the road. Mostly she had purchased canned food and water as well as all of Carla’s shotgun shells. Hancock spun the ring on his pinky absent-mindedly as he watched her move the supplies into the truck stop before he followed her inside.

Admittedly he was starting to enjoy the contestant heat inside the building. Ghoulification had ruined all of his sweat glands and he already ran pretty hot so he just wandered around in just his pants most of the time, and his stomach would flutter and clench each time he felt Anna’s eyes rake hungrily over him. It was the first time in years that he felt someone was actually attracted to him and not just the title, power or money he held. Sure, she liked the outfit, the character of John Hancock and had basically admitted it in fewer words; but when they were alone and he stripped of the title and frock and was just John, the fucked up man who had  ghoulified himself in a near fatal attempt to get high she still smiled at him with the same level of heat and desire. 

The first November frost had greeted them this morning and he had heard Anna groan as the  thin layer of ice crystals before she pulled back the covers and settled back into bed with him. It had been wonderful, drowsing lightly with her in his arms while they waited for the sun to remove the chill from outside.

He had been dreaming of a few more mornings like this, warm and cuddled together under blankets as the world woke up around them. He found he wasn’t even missing the constant sounds of the city as long as he had a tin of Mentats and Anna next to him to indulge his darker addictions. He couldn’t seem to get his fill of her, pressing the ruined hollow of his nose to her flesh on every chance he could. It was insane and he almost wished for another  radstorm so his every sense would be heightened and he could smell her from a distance.  _ That  _ had been distracting.

The worst part about the drug that was Anna was how much she indulged him in finding his fix. After Carla had left it had taken her more time than was necessary to even just sent up working for the day. He found himself behind her as she was laying out the blueprint, mouth soft on her pulse point until she was shivering in his arms. A whispered whine of ‘John please’ broke him off, but the craving to touch bubbled up again when she called him over to the mixer arm for help.

One hand settled on her shoulder as he crouched down behind her, the other running down the length of her spine to settle on her hip.

“What do you need Kitten?” It was low, growled near her ear and he smiled at the soft sound she let out in response.

Anna shook her head before laughing softly. “I need to keep a clear head so we can get this done. Other than that I need your help stripping off all these extra bits around the top.”

“And how am I going to help there? Not the  handiest one  standin ’ here sweet cheeks.”

She laughed a bit. “You don’t need to be handy to literally rip wiring out. I don’t need any of the shit past here.” Pointing to the joint close to the top. “Just need your help stripping off the  paneling and extra wires and bits. Grab and pull. Simple.”

He smiled at her, using a few of the tools spread around and plenty of brute force to dismantle the heavy part closest to the top. Anna was sweating with exertion when they came to a stopping point an hour later, having issues removing a particularly stubbornly wedged wire. She sat back on her heels and rolled her shoulders  before rocking her weight into a  crouched position and standing to stretch.

“Let’s take a break for a sec John. It’s not going anywhere.”

He grunted in response, pushing one boot against the heavy machine and pulling on the wire with all his strength. It shifted slightly, almost as if it was about to give but as hard as he tried it wouldn’t move further.

“What is this shit made of? Mithril?!”

Anna looked at him questioningly, eyebrows knit together as she squinted in confusion. “What?”

Hancock couldn’t help but roll to the balls of his feet and laugh.

“I had  kinda hoped you had read some Tolkien, when I saw all the books you were carrying.”

“Most of them are  manuals , informational or technical documents for machinery or other things.”

“So... you never read for pleasure?”

“I find stuff like that very pleasurable...”

“But you don’t ever pick up something to just read for fun?” She was giving him the most confused look, like reading a  fantasy novel was a completely foreign concept.

“Do you mean shit like  Gorgnak ?”

“No, not a comic! I mean,  kinda similar but with a comic  ya ’ got the pictures and everything. Don’t have to use your imagination as much. I am talking something that you read like your  technical manuals but is actually fun!”

“They are fun John!”

He sighed. This was.... New to him. “Okay well first things first. When we get to back to  Goodneighbor I am lending you my copy of the Hobbit. We will start there and see what you think.”

Anna smiled at him, the kind you gave to someone when you thought they were being silly or ridiculous. It should have made him angry with her. Here he was, trying his hardest to share something that he enjoyed with her, and she was just laughing it off like a silly little child. Hell, he wanted to be angry with her but he couldn’t bring himself to. All he could think about was sitting her down in his lap and reading it to her as she fell asleep in his arms. Fuck, he was even gonna do the voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we can see Anna still carries some of the swamp folk traits... her territorial issues run deep. The interaction with Hancock and Codsworth was weird to write. I imagined this as speech checks with Hancock passing two out of three. I have been playing Borderlands: The Pre- Sequel so Hancock may be channeling a little bit of Handsome Jack here. I was gonna try and squeeze some smut in here... but also I think it works pretty well as is. Probably next chapter though. Do love writing me some smut. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get out. I feel like I haven’t been creating the type of emotional connection I would like with the characters so you may notice my writing style change a bit as I struggle to figure out that. As always sorry for any mistakes and comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> I ship Ada and Codsworth. Hard. It will come up. Gimme all that robo love, man. Also yeah. Gonna be giving the resident ghoul a bit of jewelry in this because I feel like he would have at least a few things like that.... plus I definitely got a hand kink so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me? Crazy and a ghoul fucker? Lady you are somethin’ else. She as good in bed as she looks man?” The words were slurred, coming from the wall and this time Anna didn’t even have time to ask before the boom of Hancock’s shot gun silenced the man. Bloodied bits of skull fragments and grey matter were painted under his note, a gory punctuation to the message. The three remaining men were also covered in the bits of head from their mouthy friend, fear plain in all their features as they worried if they would be next.

“My head hurts” 

The lump of blankets that contained Anna complained next to him. The speed of construction on the robot workbench had slowed to a near standstill with the frost. Anna grumbled near constantly about the cold, how her fingers couldn’t move as well or that she couldn’t work longer into the nights now that it was dark. It had caused her to rely heavily on Mentats in the past few days, falling into bed exhausted when they finally wore off at the end of the day. 

“Well Sunshine. How many days you been working on that thing now?” 

Anna pulled back the covers, glaring up at him with bleary eyes and a frown. Her nose wrinkled and he watched as she mentally counted the days. “8 days now. I’m sick of that fucking thing.” 

Hancock reached over to the table next to her bed, grabbing one of the two tins of their combined Mentats, and rattled them to get her attention. 

“And how many of these have you been taking each day?” 

The blankets were pulled back even farther and her scowl deepened. “I dunno...... probably got up to like 7 or 8 yesterday?” 

“Jesus woman! No wonder your head hurts. Gonna need to keep up that level till we can get something to flush your system. Unless you have Addictol here?” She shook her head. 

“Sadly no.” 

With a heavy sigh the ghoul shook out two chalky tablets for each of them, mentally counting the doses in this tin and the remaining one and doing some quick math. 

He swallowed the remnants of the tablets before he spoke again. “We’re gonna need to pop back home soon to get more. If we keep up at the rate we are, probably got 3 more days of ‘Tats left. I know I have some Addictol back at the State House as well.” 

Anna grumbled and pulled the covers over her head again. “It’s cold.” 

“Yeah it is, probably won’t not be cold until spring. Come on baby. I promise I’ll keep you warm the entire trip.” He tugged her small form against his body for effect, letting her feel the warmth that constantly radiated off him. He could feel her sigh happily and cuddle closer. Again, he was so glad that his skin no longer showed a blush. 

“You can’t keep my feet warm no matter how hard you try.” 

Hancock nuzzled into her scalp, dropping a kiss softly to the blankets that covered her there. 

“It’s not that long of a walk Kitten. Daddy will by you drinks when we get back to the Third Rail. Can probably get Charlie to work on some sort of Hot Toddy.” 

The mound of blankets grumbled unhappily at the situation. 

“Plus, I’ll find you some more of the purples you like.” He felt slightly guilty now that they were running low, having spent most of the night after ‘borrowing’ them from her in a very pleasant daze. Plus, the bribes were more of a show than anything else; he would do all of these things for her even if she didn’t ask plus, they didn’t really have many options. 

“Ada won’t be happy about the delay in figuring out all the Mechanist crap.” 

“So? The bot can just remove the bolt from wherever her asshole should be. Or screw it in tighter.... I dunno. Whichever is the proper one for the metaphor you know I’m trying to make.” 

The blankets shifted and Hancock was felt her weight settle on his chest as Anna stretched over him. Her nimble fingers started at his sternum before they traced across his pectoral muscle and dipped into the hollows of the thin skin near his nipple. He couldn’t help the way the muscle twitched under her touch. 

Hancock felt her soft laughter and warm breath closing in on his sensitive nipple, he tightened his arms around her reflexively and tried to pull her closer. Anna resisted and pulled back slightly, until he couldn’t feel the hot sensations so close to his skin. When Hancock relaxed his arms again, Anna moved back to her former position of pressing her mouth along his chest. 

“Mmmmm purples do sound good Daddy. What else?” 

Her mouth was hovering directly above Hancock’s nipple and the ghoul couldn’t help but squirm softly against the mattress. It was a tease and for the first time with Anna, he felt his grip on control slip slightly. When her hand moved and wrapped fingers softly around his rapidly hardening cock, Hancock was only slightly ashamed of the sound he made. 

“Anything baby. Anything you want.” 

The swipe of her tongue over the ruined bud of his nipple sent shocks of pleasure down his spine and Hancock felt Anna smile against his chest when he groaned and his cock twitched in her palm in response. She hadn’t even started stroking him yet and already he was twitching for her touch. The woman drove him insane; he couldn’t ever get enough. 

“Fuck Kitten. I’ll get you every single piece of music in the ‘Wealth. I’ll find you the best damn chems and we can listen to whatever you want high off our asses in the VIP room of the Rail. Pay Frank to whip you up something special and designer. Make Charlie prepare you the best meal you’ve ever had. Nice and proper date.” 

Anna finally started stroking him, rubbing her thumb through the clear fluid gathered at the head of his cock and using it to ease her movements. His hips lifted, thrusting himself slowly into her fist with a sharp hiss of pleasure when she lowered her mouth onto his nipple again and scraped her teeth there. 

It was infuriating, laying here with this mischievous woman in his arms who was stroking his cock maddeningly slowly. He couldn’t even watch her torture him, the blankets still covering her completely but Hancock had a feeling that if he moved to hurry her along, Anna would stop completely. Testing his luck, he snaked his hands under the blankets with her and reached out to touch her shoulder. On cue, her hand stopped moving and she pulled away. 

“I dunno Daddy. Can I have a nice bath again too?” 

Fuck. She was using that damn lisp again, and goddammitall if it didn’t make his cock rock hard and his balls heavy with desire. 

“Of course, Kitten. Anything.” Her hand returned and started working him faster as she moved down under the blankets, licking into the sensitive hollows of the ghoul's flesh. Hancock couldn’t help the needy tone in his voice. It had been days since Anna hadn’t literally collapsed into bed after hours of tinkering, and he wasn't able to distract her with all the Mentats she had been taking. It was taking its toll on him more than her it seemed. 

“Please Anna. Don’t stop, I’ll get you anything. Just don’t stop.” 

Hancock wasn’t accustomed to being on this side of begging, but when he felt her grip tighten and the warm contact of her tongue on the head of his cock, he found he couldn’t care less. It was amazing. Warm and wet, her tongue swirling circles around the sensitive head and her fist pumping his length. Anna’s free hand came up, dragging her nails along the tough skin on the inside of his thighs before gently cupping and massaging his balls. The ghoul let out a loud moan. 

“Fuck woman! You’re killin’ me here. Please can I see you Kitten?” 

The sound that echoed in the garage when she popped off his cock was obscene and he twitched in her palm in response. 

“I ‘unno Daddy. It’s nice and warm under here. And if you’re gonna make me walk in the cold I think I wanna stay warm.” 

Hancock groaned in response, balling his hands in the blankets to keep from reaching out for her. It was so inviting, feeling her teasing had him raring to grab her head and pound down into her throat but she seemed to have established some sort of_ rules _ for this and if he wanted to get her back to Goodneighbor without that much of a fuss, he had to play along. 

He groaned when she took another inch into her mouth, bobbing up and down slowly on the length she had already taken. Even with his fists balled in the blankets and a serious determination to let Anna play her game, Hancock’s hips started to move in response. 

Anna’s answering moan was music to his ears and she greedily pulled more into her mouth. She seemed to love the small needy sounds falling from his lips the ghoul couldn’t help making as his hips pushed deeper into her mouth each thrust. 

“Fuck that’s good... _ fuck baby _ , please don’t stop. Daddy will do anything for you... get you anything you want... _ Please!... _ _ ” _The last word was a long drawn out whine as Anna finally pushed him to the back of her throat and swallowed. The feeling of her throat closing tight around the head of his member, drove him higher and he felt Anna pull back slightly when his balls started to draw up in her hand, swallowing down the ropes of his cum when they hit her tongue. She kept sucking him through the aftershocks, moaning at the taste on her tongue and popping off when she heard the man above her draw in a sharp breath. 

Under the blankets, Anna was smiling like the cat that got the cream as she nuzzled at the ghoul's hips and moved back up to join him above the blankets. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

“Th-thank me? Thank you! God, I love it when you suck my cock. That mouth is amazing.” 

Anna gave him the softest of smiles before dropping a small kiss to his cheek and groaned when she rolled out from under the blankets. 

“Where you going baby?” 

Anna yawned, her jaw cracking loudly and pointed to the small piles of supplies, still laid out on the floor around her pack. 

“Gotta get everything back together if we are heading back to Goodneighbor. This place takes the better part of a day to shut down and lock up. If I can get most of everything secured and my pack good tonight, I can set the turrets and everything else tomorrow and we can head out. Maybe make it to Goodneighbor before Piper does. She’ll probably bitch less then too.” 

“What happens if we miss Piper?” 

“You think she is gonna be rarin’ to walk in this weather? Not all of us can melt the snow as it falls around us John. I doubt she has even left DC yet.” 

“Hey! Keep that filthy word out of your pretty mouth. There hasn’t been any yet.” 

“Yet.” 

The ghoul drew his elbows under his shoulders and hauled his weight up to look at her as she puttered around the room, pulling on that oversized sweater she seemed to love so much. It did strange things to him, watching her wander around looking like the cutest thing he had seen since he started to notice other people around him like that. It wasn’t just that she was sexy and fuckable in it... Hell she still was, even more so if he thought about it, but it was also the cutest thing he had ever seen anyone wear. Ever. It brought his mind back to when his first crush had shown up to class all fresh and scrubbed clean, in new clothes with little braids in her hair. He hadn’t been able to concentrate on lessons for the rest of the day and that was back when he was 7! 

“Anything I can help with for locking up?” 

Anna tossed her head back and let out a groan, “Ummmmmmm, No? No. I kinda have a system. Wait! Actually.....Yes you can!” She bounced on her toes happily and grabbed her PipBoy from the workbench before she actually skipped over to the box of Holos. 

“Mac grew up in the Capitol so I betcha he would love to hear some of the stuff I have recorded. On the bottom row there should be one labeled ‘Daring Dashwood’. Grab that plus pick out a few others you want to bring along.” 

“You sure about that? I wouldn’t want you to lose any of them.” 

“Last time I ‘lost’ one it didn’t stay lost for very long.” 

He held up his hands in defeat, not wanting to question her dark tone or the way his blood ran south at it. Even though she was tiny by comparison to most, he didn’t doubt that she would fight tooth and nail to recover anything she believed to be hers. 

The clouds were dark and heavy and he could feel the death glare Anna had fixed square on the back of his Tri-corn. A few flakes drifted down here and there but you couldn’t really call it snowing yet. At least Hancock wouldn’t but it seemed that he and Anna had a very different definition of what snowing actually was. 

“Seriously stop it.” 

“What?” 

“The death glares. Stop it.” 

“... I’m cold.” 

Fifth time. It was the fifth time she had complained about the weather since they left the Red Rocket hours ago. 

“Do you want to stop and take a break? Start a fire and warm up?” His tone was tight, frustrated but Hancock honestly hoped she used the damn map on her PipBoy and said no. They were just passing DC and running along one of the old routes he used to take to get to Goodneighbor, years back. It had stayed relatively clear after all this time but the buildings they still had to cross through could be quite a different story. It would only take an hour longer if they didn’t have to deal with anything. 

“No, don’t need to stop. Just wanna get to Goodneighbor and be warm.” 

She was pouting. Hancock could hear it in her voice when he pulled open the ancient rotted wood door and looked inside. The apartment block _ sounded _deserted but he wasn’t so sure and even though a thick layer of dust coated the floor and every surface he wasn’t going to risk letting his guard down for a second. 

“Next leg we’re inside for a bit. That’s the best I can give ya’ right now Kitten. Hopefully only a little while longer now.” 

“Should have asked for more than just a bath...” She was grumbling behind him now, eyes sweeping the hallway for any movement even through her pout. The ghoul chuckled softly as he led the way, feet falling into very old muscle memory as he wound around debris and shoddy flooring before tugging open the stairwell door and listening for the shuffling of ferals or worse. 

Nothing. 

“How about a bath _ and _ a massage?” 

Anna grunted in response as she passed by him, holstering her pistol before drawing her hands inside the sleeves of her jacket. The Ushanka hat was tugged low over her ears but still she was shivering. Hancock sighed and grabbed her forearm, pulling her against his body. 

“Come here Sunshine. Give me two minutes to warm you up. Then we move on. I did promise I would try to keep you warm.” Freezing cold fingers wormed their way under his frilled shirt, pressing against his spine and Hancock suppressed the slight gasp and shiver in response. Anna however let out a near pornographic moan and pressed in closer. The ghoul took the edges of his jacket and wrapped them as far as he could around her body, cocooning her with the heavy fabric and body heat. 

It took more than two minutes to get her hands to stop feeling like icicles on his spine, but eventually the shivers stopped and he allowed her to step away. 

“Better?” 

Anna nodded and graced him with one of her soft sweet smiles. “Little bit. Thank you, John.” 

“As much as I find you all grumpy kinda cute... watching you actually pout.... Not so much.” 

Mock outrage flew across her features. “What are you saying?! That I'm ugly when I pout?!” 

“Not as ugly as this mug but yeah Kitten,” he shrugged, attempting to quell the uneasy feeling in his chest by teasing her, “It ain’t pretty.” 

“Well John Hancock. I never!” Anna climbed the steps with a heavy step, giggling under her breath the entire way. John was lost in his thoughts as he followed her. Why, why did he hate watching her pout so much? Something about her being actually upset tugged at a deep place inside of him and he just had to set it right. Even if it put them in danger of attack, he just had to make it right and for the first time in a long time he was questioning why. 

When they reached the top of the stairwell and Anna ushered him through to the top floor, the ghoul found that his feet directed him down the hallway off to the right. Before he knew it, he was pulling open the door and moving over to the desk on the far side of the wall. 

“Huh guess no one has actually been in here in over 20 years now.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When I was a kid, I used to take this route all the time. Stashed this here way back.” 

Anna came over and peered inside the drawer. Bunch of 10 mm rounds as well as 2 stimpaks, a tin of Mentats and a hefty looking cloth sack. Hancock grabbed it and recognized the tell-tale clinking of caps inside. How much had he left himself? Probably not much, had been a cheap ass kid back then. Probably just enough to cover any extra he needed to buy his fix. 

Anna grabbed the Mentats hungrily and popped two into her mouth, crunching down on them hard in the dire hope that the action would alleviate her headache or itchiness faster. The cold had seeped into her bones fast that it ever had before and had put her in the worst mood for traveling. Anna knew it was all mental but damn, it actually seemed to work. The headache started to clear and it no longer felt like she was wearing a rawhide sweater. Warmth seemed to spread as the haze lifted in her brain and finally, the tips of her fingers felt slightly warm again. 

The drugs and ammo slipped into Anna’s pack quickly and Hancock pocketed the pouch, uncaring about the exact amount for the moment. Right now, all her wanted was to get back to Goodneighbor and have a drink. Even with his constantly elevated body temperature, the cold was starting to creep into his toes and he really didn’t feel like losing any more of those. 

“Okay Sunshine. We gotta hit the roof and cross to the next building. Then it's down through the stairwell, out the door, two more blocks and we are home. 20 minutes tops. Just keep thinking about hot drinks at the Rail and a nice long bath. Can you do that? Give Daddy 20 minutes of being a good girl?” He turned to the small woman and gathered her up in his arms again, dropping soft kisses to her head. 

Even though she smiled up at him, there was a hint of wariness in her eyes. “And what exactly do you mean by that? Aren’t I always a good girl?” 

“Of course, you are... How about _ extra _ good? Please just give me 20 minutes where you are not glaring at me about the cold. I know it sucks but I just wanna get us home and warm as quick as is possible.” 

Anna sighed in his arms and thumped her forehead against his chest. “Fine. I will be _ extra _good just for you Daddy. But I’m not happy about it.” She looked up at him with a small pout. 

Oh no. “Don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” 

“That. Pouting. Stop it.” 

The edges of Anna’s smile appeared for a second before the pout deepened and she stuck out her bottom lip comically. Even if he knew it was fake, just knowing that she was even the littlest bit upset... it felt like the sharp cold bite of a knife. He unwrapped one arm from behind her back and used that hand to push her bottom lip back into her mouth, tucking it under her crooked teeth before laying a kiss there as if it would seal the position in place. 

Anna couldn’t help but giggle and press her lips back to his. It was a soft kiss, less of the teeth and hot hunger that they usually shared and more of a soft growing warmth. When Hancock pulled back and smiled down at her, he noticed how rosy her cheeks had become. 

“Come on Sweetheart. Let’s get going.” 

Hancock nodded his head in the direction of the door as he let both arms fall away from her. They both moved towards the hallway again, walking towards the rooftop access sign. The metal radiated cold and when he wrenched it open, he couldn’t help but frown at the small gasp that came from next to him. 

Big, fat snowflakes fell heavily from the sky now, coating the roof in a thin layer of white. It was the kind of snow that you knew would only get worse and he dropped his head with a dramatic sigh. 

“Not. A. Word.” 

“Fine.” 

Anna stomped over unhappily to the rickety planks of wood that served as the skybridge, crossing carefully and waiting for him at the door on the other building. He grumbled to himself in his crossing, knocking most of the snow from his boots after he pulled open the door. This building was laid out in the same pattern as the one that they had just crossed from so Anna lead the way to the stairwell. 

Hancock could hear her clicking through the menus of her PipBoy, after listening for any shuffling, and landed on the screen that controlled the radio. Travis was introducing Keep on Knockin’ and the ghoul sighed internally at having to listen to the same old. He had picked holos for the journey, mostly of names he hadn’t heard before. There was some woman name Kitty Kallen and he was very curious to see if she actually sounded like a cat. Plus, Anna still hadn’t played one tape she had brought along yet and that was starting to drive him insane. What exactly was Daring Dashwood? It sounded like some kind of porn name and why the hell was she so excited to share it with the kid when she hadn’t shared it with him yet. 

The door was chained on their side and Anna frowned as she undid the barrier, clicking the song off before holding up a hand for him to stop. 

“What’s up Kitten?” 

“Shh. Voices.” 

Anna flipped up one of the flaps on her hat and with a slight shudder, she pressed ear to the cold metal. Hancock tried to listen as well as he could but nothing was reaching him. 

After a moment she pulled back and rubbed her cold ear. “Gunners from the sound of it. Right on the other side of the door. Any other ways out of this building?” Her voice was hushed, wondering why the voices on the other side had not heard the music coming from behind an obviously locked door. 

“Gunner’s? This close to Goodneighbor? Gonna have to tell Mac about this. Fuck. No, I don’t think so. We could check some of the windows on the second floor but that fall might be nasty.” 

“What do you want to do?” 

“Could you hear what they were saying? Why they’re here or what they are planning?” 

She shook her head, “But I can probably sneak in and get some info.” 

Rage and concern flared inside of him. “Of course not! Are you insane?” 

“Oh probably, but it’s either that or face them head on with nothing. Which do you wanna do?” 

Dark eyes bored into hers and Hancock couldn’t help the concern in his voice when he spoke after a moment. “I don’t want you hurt Kitten.” 

“I won’t get hurt John. Promise.” 

“You can’t promise that!” 

“I can and I will.” 

Hancock growled and snaked his fingers under the hat and wrapping them around the back of her neck before pulling her mouth up to his. He poured all his concern into kissing her, pushing into her mouth hungrily and tangling their tongues together. It wasn’t until he was a little breathless that he pulled back. 

“You come back with a single scratch on you, I’m paddling that ass till you can’t sit right for a week.” 

Anna smiled at that comment as she pulled the door open just enough to slip through. After waiting to see if any of the Gunners had noticed she blew him a kiss and slipped into the other room. 

There were four of them scattered throughout the room, two seemed to be patrolling the wall that faced the street and the others were gathered around a small fire. 

“Fucking shit it’s cold.” 

“No crap. Snow means cold numb nuts.” 

“Fuckin’ right my nuts are numb. How long we gotta stay here?” 

“Till the bosses get back. They had to go see that asshole defector in Goodneighbor. Stupid kid keeps picking up work.” 

“Well a man’s got to eat.” 

“You defending defectors now Harrold?” 

“No sir... Just stating a fact.” 

“If the kid wanted to keep eating, he should have stayed with us. No matter how shitty a soldier he was.” 

Anna crept slightly closer to the two by the fire, careful of all the debris on the floor. The only person she knew in Goodneighbor who could even fit the description of kid was MacCready but she didn’t know that he had run with the Gunners. 

“Can’t we just leave the kid alone?” 

“Boss says no. Say’s it makes us look bad. Weak.” 

The other one grunted and they fell into silence again. Anna took this time to quietly shuffle back to the cracked door. As soon as she was safely behind it with the door barred again, Hancock grabbed her and worriedly looked her over head to toe. Satisfied that she was unharmed the ghoul stepped back and readjusted his coat and gear. Everything had become askew while he fidgeted and paced, waiting the few minutes it had taken for her to come back. 

“Four Gunners. Two of them are patrolling the outer wall so sneaking past them will be impossible. The other two were chatting about MacCready, I think? Kept saying stuff about defector and the kid and shit.” 

“Yeah. That’ll be Mac. Used to run with them for the caps. Kid always needs them. They movin’ off soon?” They could potentially wait out them for a bit but the chill was only increasing as the storm got worse outside. 

“Not likely. Said they needed to wait for their bosses to come back. They went in to Goodneigher.” 

The ghouls temper flared again and black spots swam across his vision for a second. Gunner’s in ** his **town?! Not if they were on official business, not gonna fucking fly. 

“I’ll kill those fucks. Every single one of them. Nice and goddamn slow. Goodneighbor is protected territory and they can’t just attempt to muscle in the threaten one of my citizens!” 

“So what? We take two each?” Anna unholstered her pistol quickly and reloaded, checking the weapon over before she looked back up at him. 

Hancock unsheathed the knife from his hip as a thought hit him and pressed the sharp tip into the pad of his thumb. “I have a few creative ideas. Do you think you could sneak in and subdue the two patrolling? I wanna send a message for when their commanders come back.” 

Anna smiled at his tone and snuck closer to the ghoul, placing a small kiss on his cheek. “Yeah I can do that for you, Daddy.” She purred the words out next to his ear before backing off quickly and sinking to a crouch to root through her pack. Out of it came a roll of duct tape and a small switchblade. “You’ll probably hear it when the two notice their guards go down but I’ll whistle for you if I don’t see you in a minute or two.” 

With that and a nod, Anna slipped back out the door and looped wide around the back wall, stopping suddenly when she heard the two men by the fire snoring softly. Either these were the worst disciplined raiders she had ever seen or that had been traveling for far longer than her and Hancock. From everything she had observed in the time she had been in the Commonwealth is was far more likely to be the former and not the latter. 

Her footfalls were carefully placed, tracking her prey through the store. The men lost line of sight to each other when they passed by some of the stacked furniture by the windows and that was where Anna laid to wait. When he drew close enough, she quickly lashed out with the small switchblade, striking the Gunner right in the ankle with the aim to sever the thick cord of tendon there. 

The man crumpled and Anna was able to clap her hand over his mouth before his scream of pain alerted the others. The heavy thud of his body falling however was not so silent and she had to work quickly, ripping a portion of the tape to slap over the Gunners mouth before binding his wrists behind his back. For good measure she also quickly cut the cord of tendon on the man's opposite heel before moving to find a better hiding spot. 

The other guard was making his way over to where the first had fallen and Anna snuck her way to the furniture skirting the edges of the room. Tucked behind a chair she waited until the guard bent down to check his partner for a pulse before she jumped out, landing a heavy blow with the grip of her pistol to the back of his head. The second guard crumpled on top of the first. 

The snoring stopped abruptly as the sound awoke one of the two by the fire. 

“What the fuck was that?” At the sound of the voice, Hancock kicked the door in with a loud bang full of dramatic flair. 

“Howdy Boys! How we all doing on this fine day? Awful cold for a campout isn’t it?” The barrel of his shotgun was level with both the remaining Gunners and Anna let out a pleased little giggle that tumbled from her lips as she watched him. 

The Gunner that had awoken at the sound of the guard crumpling was frozen with his hand on his weapon while the other was blinking confused at the whole situation. 

“Now Gentlemen, and I do use that in the loosest of terms, I only got one question for you. What the _ fuck _ are you doing so close to my town?” The ghoul spotted Anna, creeping closer on still silent feet to the other two Gunners and he nodded for her to restrain them. The rip of the duct tape from the roll was the first time either of the men had thought to look around them and the way they both paled to a sickly white told Hancock neither of them had even considered the full gravity of the situation. 

Anna bound them tightly to their chairs, loving the sensation of Hancock’s eyes raking over her body as she helped to truss up the two helpless men who were no more than raiders. 

“Should I gag one of them Mayor Hancock or do you want both of them to be able to scream?’ 

Fuck. The way she said his name sent a jolt of heat right to his cock. Delicious and dark, full of threats and danger. 

“No Sunshine. I think both of them should be talkin’ right about now. Why don’t you go outside and watch for any of their friends coming by?” 

Anna turned to him with a pout, “But I wanna watch.” 

“You sick fuck!” 

The words came from the man who was restrained below her. Anna turned her eyes down to the man with disgust. 

“I’m the sick fuck in this room? I hear the rumors of what you guys do to your captives. Seen bands of you shitstains dragging slaves back to your camps. Pretty sure you don’t have a leg to stand on. If I had my way you would have neither. You’re no better than the slavers in Paradise Falls.” Anna spat in his face and moved away from the two Gunners. 

“Every single woman I have been with has said yes to it!” 

Hancock watched Anna’s eyes flash with cold rage before she spun on her heel and unholstered her pistol, stalking back towards the man with purpose. 

“Where you planning on killing him John?” 

“No. Was gonna leave all four sliced and bleeding with a nice little note written on the walls for their commander” 

“Perfect.” 

Anna lined the barrel of her pistol right up against his temple before she leaned down and spoke softly into his ear. “Now you got two choices _ baby _ . A bullet right in the grey matter or sit nice and quiet and say ‘Yes, please, I want this’ Come on _ baby. _ Do it. You wanna live right?” Her free hand snaked down his chest sensuously and the ghoul quirked his brow bone at that. His body was sure taking interest in this dark side of Anna. It was hot... scary as shit, and right now he was reconsidering the relative ease he let her handle his jewels but still hot as fuck. 

The man in the chair gulped and the sharp scent of urine invaded the air when Hancock stepped closer. 

“Well my friend? The lady asked you to do something. Probably not best to deny her.” 

“Yeah _ baby, _tell me what I wanna hear. That’s how this works isn’t it?” The tone of her voice was deadly and mocking, daring the man to stay quiet. Hancock pulled his knife from the sheath at his hip and ran the sharp blade softly down the Gunners cheek. With the slightest bit of pressure, the skin split open and Anna drew in the smallest breath, watching with fascination as blood bubbled up to the surface of the deep cut and spilled over onto the man’s cheek, running down his chin. Hancock smeared two fingers into the warm crimson, nearly steaming in the cold air and went over to the closest wall, finger painting large letters on the flaking paint. 

It took time, far more than he wanted it too and after the first few letters he pulled the man and chair over to the wall with him. 

“What should I do about the other three?” 

“Truss ‘em up real good and set ‘em under the note when I’m done. Make everything clear. Being right merciful at this point, given how close they are.” 

He carved a fresh deep cut into the man’s forehead, letting the blood flow freely and down into his eyes. The Gunner started whimpering pathetically in pain beneath him. 

“You know what buddy. Up till this point I left you and your friend un gagged cause I was hoping to get some answers from you. Startin’ to regret that right about now.” 

“We came to talk to MacCready. Winlock and Barnes were with us but they progressed on ahead. Just to put a little pressure on the kid. Get him to stop taking jobs.” 

The other Gunner, still tied to his chair, spoke up from behind all three of them. Anna spun on her heel to look at the man. 

“Guessin your Harrold?” 

“Yeah.... How did you know that?” 

“Not important. Why do they want him to stop taking jobs? I mean even you gotta agree, a man’s gotta eat, right?” 

Hancock watched the man squirm as Anna interrogated him. He wanted the dirty work to be over so he could watch probably the hottest display of casual dominance ever. Really said something about him if watching the girl he was fucking terrify a man enough to piss his pants got him going. She nudged the Gunners chin up with the barrel of her gun and smiled down at him with the most sickly-sweet grin Hancock had even seen grace her face. 

“So Harrold. You gonna try and lie to me too? Just like your buddy Piss-Pants over there? Or you gonna own up to it.” 

“I’m a rapist. No word to a lie. Any time she wouldn’t take money for it I would just take what I wanted. You do what you gotta to survive around here.” 

“How does forcing someone to take you cock even come close to survival around here?” 

The man shrugged and the ghoul could hear the growl of rage coming from the back of Anna’s throat. 

“Please tell me I can kill him Hancock. You can’t tell me that either of their lives are worth the air going into their lungs.” 

“They aren’t worth any of the resources they consume. But I wanna at least _ try _to keep them alive.” 

“Why?” 

“So they can tell the other idiots. Ain’t that right dumb dumb? You’re gonna tell all your friend about this when you get back to Quincy aren’t ya?” Hancock patted the Gunner’s cheek, drying blood sticking to his fingers. The man nodded. 

Anna groaned in frustration and shoved the second Gunner in the chest, pushing him hard enough that the chair toppled over and the hard floor smacked him straight in the back and head. The room filled with the sounds of the man struggling to inhale, gargling on his saliva as the shock of the impact momentarily paralyzed his muscles and made it impossible to draw breath. 

Anna watched him for a good thirty seconds before Hancock spoke up. 

“Is that really necessary?” 

Anna heaved a sigh as she righted the chair, thumping the man on the back until his breathing returned to normal. 

“Necessary?....Probably not. Important for the message? Probably.” 

It took a few more minutes of painting before he was content with the work of ‘art’ but the message was clear. Goodneighbor was not a place where Gunners were welcome. Anna had trussed up the unconscious guard and dragged all three of the men over to the wall he was working on. When all was well and good they both stepped back with a sigh to regard their work. 

“I didn’t know you were an artist John.” 

“If you wanna call this art then I guess you can call me an artist.” 

“Well Art is supposed to send a message isn’t it? I think the message of this piece is very clear.” 

** GUNNER’S **

** Stay the FUCK out of ** ** Goodneighbor **

** Politely, Mayor J. Hancock. **

The bloodied words dripped down the wall, leading to the shapes of all four men, bound and three of them gagged with duct tape, completely helpless to the Wasteland. Piss Pants, as he had been so aptly named, was left ungagged because of how close he was drifting to unconsciousness from the trauma inflicted on his face. Anna tucked herself under the ghoul's arm in an attempt to steal some of his body heat. Hancock leaned down and dropped a kiss to her nose. 

“You know he’s right Kitten. You are pretty fucked up if you wanted to watch all that.” 

“Yeah, but you’re the only one who gets to say it Daddy.” 

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me? Crazy and a ghoul fucker? Lady you are somethin’ else. She as good in bed as she looks man?” The words were slurred, coming from the wall and this time Anna didn’t even have time to ask before the boom of Hancock’s shot gun silenced the man. Bloodied bits of skull fragments and grey matter were painted under his note, a gory punctuation to the message. The three remaining men were also covered in the bits of head from their mouthy friend, fear plain in all their features as they worried if they would be next. 

“Guess three out of four is a pretty good count. Wouldn’t you agree Kitten?” 

Anna’s cheeks were flushed with a deep pink blush when she nodded in agreement. It was the same blush he recognized from the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. He was never going to understand why this woman enjoyed watching the most brutal side of him but he wasn’t going to look the proverbial gift horse in the mouth. 

“Come on hun. Let’s head home. I know I promised you hot drinks and I think we have been out in the cold long enough now.” 

They left with the snow crunching under their feet, fat flakes still falling around them and dampening the world to soft fuzzy tones of grey and white. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! Here is another chapter and I am already about half way through writing the next one. Sorry about the wait between chapters. Life gets in the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna closed her mouth happily and pressed her molars together until the tablets were powder and paste between them. After she swallowed everything down, Anna opened her mouth obediently to show him.  
\------------  
It's smut time people. Lots and lots of smut.

“Charlie! Put the kettle on for tea!” 

The bot puttered around behind the bar, but the energy in Goodneighbor was completely wrong. A few of the poorer drifters were starting to look a little hungry and the desperation that was laced through the everyday life of most Wastelanders who passed through the town was much more apparent that it had been. Hancock would put some caps on the fact that some of the desperation was because of low supplies and high prices but he had a feeling that most of it was coming from the shadowed figures of two large men crowding the entrance to the VIP room. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised to find you in a dump like this, MacCready.” One of them growled. 

“I was wondering how long it would take your bloodhounds to track me down, Winlock.” The merc sounded cocky and Anna broke away from the ghoul as he moved over to the bar. She slipped into the darkest corner of the VIP room. The young merc continued with a laugh in his voice “It’s been almost three months; don’t tell me you’re getting rusty. Should we take this outside?” 

The man with the mohawk who had already spoken before responded “It ain’t like that. I’m just here to deliver a message.” 

The young merc rose from his chair in anger. “In case you forgot I left the Gunners for good.” 

The one that went by Winlock growled again “Yeah I heard. But you’re still taking jobs in the Commonwealth. That isn’t going to work for us.” 

Anna could hear the thin hold that MacCready had on his temper when he spoke next. Anna face spread into a small smile at this tone. It was so cute, sounded like a petulant child. 

“I don’t take orders from you... Not anymore. So why don’t you just take your girlfriend and walk out of here while you still can.” 

The other man, who sported a flat top, finally spoke up. “What?! Winlock, tell me we don’t have to listen to this shit...” 

Winlock spoke again and Anna nearly gagged on all the testosterone in the room. “The only reason we haven’t filled your body full of bullets is that we don’t want a war with Goodneighbor.” She tried to keep her snort of laugher as quiet as was possible; they may not want it but damn where they gonna get it. 

The man continued “See we respect other people’s boundaries... We know how to play the game. Something you never learned.” 

Anna could hear the smirk in MacCready’s response without even needing to see it. “Glad to have disappointed you.” 

“You can play tough guy all you want. But if we hear that you’re still operating in Gunner territory all bets are off. You got that?” Winlock seemed to be aiming to rule the room and failing horribly at it, gaining no respect from the young merc nor from the woman who hid in the shadows. 

MacCready sneered at the man “Ya’ finished?” 

“Yeah.... We’re finished. Come on Barnes.” The two men turned and stomped from the room, only noticing the shadow of the small woman as they exited the door. Mac turned back to his couch and sat heavily sighing into his hands, twitching slightly when Anna cleared her throat. He didn’t look up. 

“Look lady, if you’re preachin’ about the Atom or looking for a friend, you got the wrong guy. If you’re lookin’ for a hired gun... then maybe we can talk.” 

“Back when they were under Cromwell.... I mean, I guess they weren’t that bad but I doubt I could ever understand those rad-eaters now.” 

The young merc’s head shot up at her voice and a smile instantly spread across his face. 

“Anna! You’re back!” 

“In the flesh and scratch free. Can say the same for the rest of Winlock’s men however.” 

The young man cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy and both of them could hear Hancock’s voice, booming loud to be heard over the bar's speakers. 

“Have a good evening gentleman. I sure do hope none of your men are getting cold out there in the snow.” 

“What the he-heck are you two on about?” 

Anna could help but giggle and grabbed the unripped sleeve of the tall man’s duster, pulling his body from the couch and dragging him out to the main area of the bar as he groaned. The kettle was whistling on the hotplate as Charlie floated over to it. 

“ ’ow we ain’t got no lemons but I do have some Cazador honey and an old bottle of spiced whiskey to make a Toddy.” 

“Yes Charlie. Plus something to eat for three,” The ghouls voice rose again to the patrons of the bar, “And the next round of drinks for everyone is one the house!” 

A cheer rose up through the crowded bar as Hancock waved off the praise. What was a few caps from his pocket if it kept people from killing each other? Clean up for that cost a hell of a lot more anyway. The ghoul wandered behind the bar and grabbed them a few bottles before he moved to join Anna and Mac. 

“Hey Kiddo, was gonna say that we ran into a few of your old friends on the way back but I can see they already came aknockin’.” 

“Yeah. Was just wonderful to see them again.” The younger man’s voice dripped with sarcasm and Anna just turned on her heel and wandered back into the VIP room as the men talked. She dropped her pack on one of the couches and removed her boots, attempting to rub some of the warmth of the room into her freezing cold feet. Even double layers of thick socks had not prevented the icy cold from creeping in. 

Hancock and MacCready followed after a few moments, the ghoul holding a delicate looking teacup balanced on a saucer with the merc close behind with three plates of steaming food. 

“Fire Belly Hot Toddy made especially for you Sunshine. The honey gives it a real kick.” 

Anna greedily reached out for the steaming cup, sighing happily as the warmth from the china seeped into her frozen fingers. The steam from the cup tickled her nose when she inhaled, smelling of wildflowers and something much spicier. The first sip warmed her mouth and tracked a path to her belly in a way that had her moaning. 

“Oh lord that’s good.” 

Mac slid a plate in front of her and settled on the other couch to eat his own meal quickly. Anna ignored the meal completely for a moment, enjoying the sweet warmth that spread through her body. Quickly she drained the liquid before starting to pout absently as she put the cup down. When the food caught her eye, all unhappiness was forgotten and she fell on the roasted Radstag and vegetables like she hadn’t eaten in days. 

Hancock watched both of his companions from the corner of his eye, working at his meal in a far slower fashion. They seemed to share similar mannerisms around food, gobbling it down before anyone else could even think about taking it from them. After he had eaten his fill and traded his plate for her teacup, the ghoul rose from his seat, dropping a soft kiss to her hat before moving back to the bar to get her another hot drink. 

When he returned his plate was wiped clean, but Mac seemed to be working on a piece of roast he had not had before and the same with the vegetables for Anna. 

“Seriously... Cave children... If you wanted more all you had to do was ask.” 

They both grinned up at him, Mac’s cocky and sure of himself and Anna’s soft but mischievous. 

“Wouldn’t be some damn hungry if we hadn’t walked through all that _ snow.” _

The ghoul sighed as he passed Anna her teacup, dropping an extra measure of whiskey on the top for her. 

“Oh god, not this again.” 

The merc piped up around his mouthful of roast, “What you mean? How bad is it out there?” 

Hancock grumbled under his breath. 

“It’s snowing pretty hard now. Probably gonna leave us with at least a foot by morning. Next Radstorm should bring enough rain to melt it all though.” 

The other man shrugged, returning to what remained of his meal. Anna had already finished hers, stacking her plate on top of the ghouls clean one and drinking her second cup far slower. The tea was amazing, warming her from the inside out and spreading a lazy smile across her face. 

“This is probably the best tea I have ever had in my life.” Anna removed her hat and slowly shucked her jacket off as her insides warmed further and leaned back against the constant furnace that was John Hancock. 

“I should hope so. Cazador honey is the best around. Gotta get that shit imported in from the west. Their venom is highly poisonous but the honey seems to have some interesting almost Calmex like relaxing properties” 

“It’s spicy. Kinda like pepper. Warms you up from the inside out.” 

Hancock smiled at her lazy, almost drunken tone and pulled her closer to his lap before wrapping arms around her. He could feel the merc’s eyes on him, watching as Anna let him softly pinch and grope and squeeze her hips and waist. Then his mind flashed back to months ago, his hungry gaze and just how much Mac liked to watch. The Kid's eyes were glued to the way Anna moved under his touch. She stripped off her various layers until she was in just her jeans and the thin tank top she had started the day with. 

Hancock pulled her closer and used her relaxed state to cup her small breasts, pushing them together and on display for the Kid. 

Mac shifted in his seat and raised his blue eyes to Hancock’s. The dark black pits of the ghoul’s eyes sparkled with mischief and he moved, starting to tweak Anna’s nipples through her shirt as the merc watched. She let out the softest of moans, arching her back softly and pressing her chest up harder into his hands. 

Mac cleared his throat and stood. “I... I ahhh Need a beer. And will take those back to Charlie.” He pointed down to the plates, stacked neatly together, before scooping them up and hurrying from the room. 

Anna let out a sharp hiss when she remembered exactly where they were. “Damn, you were _ not _ kidding. If Mac hadn’t said anything, I was going to let you continue.” 

Anna sat up and attempted to get her baring's, but everything felt good and slow and warm, quickly finding herself stretching out across the couch. It put her on an even better display when Hancock started touching her again. 

Anna looked up at him with hazy eyes. “You gonna make the Kid uncomfortable.” 

A slow smile spread on the ghoul’s face. “Trust me Kitten. He’s not uncomfortable. I _ know _Mac, remember?” She nodded and inhaled sharply when he fingers gave a harsh tweak on her nipples. The ghoul covered her mouth with his and smiled softly when he felt her start to needily chase after his kisses. 

The sound of metal and bullets clinking together announced the mercs return and while Anna curled slightly in on herself from her wonton display, Hancock had no intention of stopping. The Kid cleared his throat aagin before he tapped Anna’s legs with one finger. She lifted her heels and Mac slid with ease into the place her legs had occupied before pulling her legs down into his lap. He kept his touch simple, all three unsure exactly where or what was going on in this situation. 

Mac worked his thumbs softly into the tense muscles of Anna’s calves and Hancock lifted away from her to let the Kid hear her moan of delight as the muscle relaxed. 

“Feel good Kitten?” 

Anna nodded and made another small sound of pleasure to which the merc responded with a chuckle. 

“You two weren’t kidding. You must’ve been walking the better part of the day with how your legs feel.” 

He set his thumb into a particularly stubborn muscle and worked it in soft circles. Anna’s back arched when the muscle finally gave and tension slowly started to drain. 

“Ohhhh god Mister MacCready. That feels good.” 

“Mac, Knockout. You can call me Mac.” 

Hancock smiled down at her when she opened her eyes again. 

“Told you I’d make sure you got a massage Kitten.” 

She looked at him with an indigent glare before her eyelids fluttered sligthly and she let out another moan. Mac had worked down one calf and was rubbing warmth and pressure into her sore feet. 

“Fuck that feels good, Mac.” The Kid laughed softly and pressed his thumb into the arch of her foot, dragging a moan of pure pleasure from her lips before she could continue. 

“Don’t even think this comes close to counting John Hancock. I was _ extra _good. Kept my mouth shut about the cold all the way back here.” 

He actually had no point to argue with her so with a quick motion, Hancock silenced her with his lips again. When he felt Anna relax a fraction further, he reached down and tugged the tank top down, exposing her small pert breast to the room and the merc. Mac’s icy blue gaze was fixed on the pale pink tips of her nipple as they beaded in response to the exposure. 

The younger man wasn’t really... comfortable... with the entire situation if he thought about it. Not that it was an issue of sharing a woman; he and Hancock had been around that block more than a few times before however the way the ghoul treated this one was different. Mac had never seen the mayor of Goodneighbor keep the same person around him for sex this long. The ghoul wasn’t known for monogamy or even the longest attention span so seeing him doting on Anna in and out was a new experience. He wasn’t even sure if the ghoul was aware he was doing it. 

Hell, the former Gunner had even sworn that the look Hancock had given him earlier was more of an invitation rather than the usual challenge they issued to each other. A call to work together rather than the challenge to see who could make to woman buck and moan the hardest. Mac watched as the ghoul reached one hand down to tweak at the pale tip of Anna’s right breast. Her back arched as she moaned softly, body being assaulted with soft and sensual and well as strong and sexual and completely forgetting where they were. 

Hancock lifted his head from Anna’s soft lips and cleared his throat softly to get the Kid’s attention. When he was sure that he had it completely, he cupped and softly teased Anna’s breasts, inviting the kid to get a taste. 

Beneath both sets of hands Anna was floating in a sea of sensational bliss. Warmth spread from her belly, caused by the Cazador honey and a few draws of whiskey and she could feel each of her muscles relaxing under Mac’s skilled hands. The way Hancock large warm hands skimmed over her body was perfect, warming patches of flesh that were still chilled from their travel. The merc’s piercing gaze made her slightly uncomfortable but it was quickly morphing into the twin sensations of pleasure and relaxation as both men worked her body. 

Hancock’s gravelly voice broke her from her stupor. “Anna....?” 

She cracked open one eye after the other, lazily. “Yes Daddy?” 

“This feel good or you want to stop?” 

All of them stilled, waiting for her response. 

Anna worried her bottom lip and looked away from the ghoul. “Feel’s good Daddy...” 

“But?” 

The smaller woman shrugged and refused to meet either of the men’s eyes before she curled on her side suddenly, pulling herself away from both men. Hancock reacted immediately while Mac looked on, confused. He hauled her up against his body and nuzzled in close to her ear, whispering to her. 

“Do you need to use your word Baby? I promise you Daddy won’t be angry.” She shook her head but he could feel a good amount of the tension drain from her body at that knowledge. 

He nuzzled her ear again and kissed her softly. “Don’t want this?” 

She shook her head no. 

“Too fast?” At that Anna nodded and buried her face into his shoulder. He couldn’t help the small chuckle as he calmed her. “Shhh it’s okay Kitten. How about you go snuggle up to Mac while I get us some glasses for drinks, okay? Promise he can keep you nice and toasty warm too.” 

Anna sheepishly nodded and unfolded herself from the Ghouls arms and raised her eyes to Mac’s piercing gaze. Even though his eyes were still filled with confusion, he patted his lap softly and Anna moved to climb into his bubble of warmth. 

When the ghoul hauled himself off the couch, Mac nuzzled softly into her neck and allowed the pressure to shift the cap back slightly on his head. His eyes were full of concern. 

“You okay?” 

She let out the softest of smiles for him and Mac enjoyed the warm feeling it spread in his chest. “Yeah.” 

Still concerned, he pressed on. “He’s not making you do this, is he?” Mac knew how easy it could be to get caught up in playing these sorts of games with Hancock. 

Anna giggled softly and in response twisted and pressed her lips into the stubble just below his jaw. Feeling his body tensing underneath hers was wonderful but she didn’t know exactly how far any of them wanted this to play out so she didn’t press any further than teasing, fluttering kisses on the sensitive skin. 

When the ghoul came back into the room, he stopped in the doorway to take them in. Mac was resting his head on the back of the couch, knuckles white with restraint as Anna nuzzled softly into the skin on his neck. Both looked so young and sweet, almost like two teens canoodling and so unsure of what the other one wanted. Mac had never been this timid before, the ghoul was sure of it. Any other times they were together, the kid was more than eager to get started, usually trying to wrestle the woman out of his arms before they could even fully understand what was going on. Why was he showing so much restraint? 

Hancock placed the glasses softly on the table in front of the three of them and poured a measure of whiskey into each. With his glass in hand, he stretched out on the opposite end of the couch from the others and just relaxed, muscles uncoiling after their walk. When he looked back at the other two, Mac had finally taken some initiative, one of the kid’s large hands stroking down her back and over Anna’s hip before squeezing a good handful of that delicious ass each time he got to it. 

Hancock spun the warm metal of the ring on his pinky and looked down at the symbol there, the thought again flashing through his mind, if Anna would ever consider sticking around with him......maybe with them. MacCready’s voice broke him from his musings. It was getting low, the way it did when the kid was getting close to having his self-control break and finally doing something _ fun _. 

“What’s got you so lost in your head man?” 

“Oh nothing my friend. Wistful musing and random thoughts.” He leaned down to the table and retrieved their drinks, passing one to each of his companions. Mac tossed back a measure quickly and earned himself a beaming smile from the ghoul. Anna took hers greedily and he could barely hear her whisper ‘Thank you Daddy’ but still he felt his eyes soften when he looked at the woman in the merc’s lap. 

Anna wiggled happily at the taste of warm whiskey on her tongue and the ghoul chuckled when he saw the way Mac’s eyes widened slightly. As this point he knew that was just Anna being Anna, happy with her drink, but he wasn’t about to tell the kid that. 

A companionable silence stretched between the three and after a few of Magnolia’s songs started to drift around them Anna jolted suddenly in Mac’s lap. The merc struggled to keep from spilling his drink as Anna twisted around and looked for her pack. It was on the far couch and she tried her hardest the stretch over to it, twisting and turning every which way before she looked at Hancock with the smallest of pouts. Quickly he was on his feet, grabbing the heavy bag and passing it over to the woman. When he settled back down in his seat, Anna stretched leg legs out and poked him with a toe. 

“Thanks.” 

He smiled for her, then Anna drained her glass and passed it to him before she started digging through her pack. 

“Mac! I brought something from home I think you will like...” 

Finally!.... It had been driving him absolutely insane since she had asked him to find that holo. 

The kid’s lips twisted into a mischievous smirk as he finished his glass as well, getting slightly more daring as the alcohol worked its way into his system. He nuzzled into the smaller woman’s neck, nosing at the space right below her ear. Hancock watched a shiver pass through Annas entire body that he knew wasn’t from being cold. Hancock refilled their glasses and passed Mac back his. 

“A gift? I like gifts.” The kid’s blue eyes darted over to him again as he teased her neck. Anna was giggling at the soft sensations and Hancock couldn’t help the slow smile it spread across his face. 

“You don’t get to keep it... but I still think you’ll like it.” She pulled the small pouch that had been stuffed with the holos he had decided to bring and one of the smaller boxes of ammo she carried. 

“Well actually you can keep these. .308’s right?” 

The merc nodded and snatched the bullets right from her hand. 

“How much do you want for them?” 

“Nothing. It’s a gift dummy. I only use them when I am hunting and food is a lot easier to come by in town than it is out at the Red Rocket.” 

“Still you could sell these... get some caps.... Better than just giving them away....” 

Anna laughed softly at him as one of her soft blushes crept up her cheeks. “You’re real cute you know. Just take the ammo dummy.” 

Mac squeezed her tight against him, nipping at her ear again as she resumed looking through the pouch of holos. Finally, she produced the tape in question and slapped it into the deck of her PipBoy. 

The tinny voice of a man with the worst transatlantic accent came through the speakers. 

“You’re listening to the adventures of ME! Herbert ‘Daring’ Dashwood and my stalwart ghoul manservant Argyll! Today’s episode... Escape from Paradise Falls.” 

It was.... a radio play? Just a radio play? The ghoul laughed softly as himself and his pang of jealousy earlier, listening in. The character of Dashwood seemed ridiculous and the ghoul Argyll was the one who actually knew what was going on. 

“I don’t know if I trust Penelope.” The ghoul stated, matter-of-factly. 

Both Mac and Anna burst out laughing in unison, Anna struggling to pause the tape when it got to the end of the episode. He could actually see small tears prickling up at the corners of her eyes and he joined them. 

“What? I don’t get it.” 

“Oh John,” She leaned forward on to her hands and knees, stretching up enough to drop a soft kiss on his cheek, “Why don’t we just find out?” Anna dropped her weight back into MacCready’s lap, who took up stroking her arms softly. 

“I honestly can’t believe you have this recorded. I haven’t heard anything from GNR in years. I miss listening to Three Dog so fu- freakin' much. Travis is far to meek to be a voice on the radio.” 

Anna thumped her free fist against the merc’s chest playfully and the kid caught it easily and pulled her forward, dropping a soft kiss to her nose before he pulled back, bright eye’s darting over to Hancock. The ghoul was watching them intently over the rim of his glass, heat clear in his gaze but not wanting to push anything. While he may know both of them intimately, they barely knew each other. Maybe this hadn’t been the best time to initiate things with all three of them but in for a penny, in for a pound as the Pre-war ghouls would say. 

He just raised a glass to them in a cheers before taking a long drink and continued to watch. The flush of color showed on Anna’s cheeks far better than it did on Mac’s but still there was a slash of pink he tried to cover by pulling the brim of his hat low. Anna grabbed her glass and tapped it against his, drinking a measure and hitting play on the Holo. 

“You leave Travis alone Mac. I think he is a sweetheart.” 

They had finished up the Adventures of Daring Dashwood hours ago, drinking and listening to some of the other music that she had brought along. Hancock had been right about Penelope but he had still been kinda surprised to find out that she was the Black Widow...Who ever that was supposed to be. Anna and Mac had giggled along, listening to the tapes and the kid had made a face when he found out that she didn’t have any more of the recordings she had made in the Capitol. 

“But maybe when the storm lets up you come back home with us?” Her tone was hopeful and Hancock was throwing himself a parade in his head. If she wanted the Kid anywhere near her precious Red Rocket, it must mean she saw something she liked. 

At some point she had ended up back in his lap, and the ghoul took every opportunity to tease both her and the merc. He would lean over her, bending her far so the kid could get a good glimpse down her top and in the same motion, push his hips up against her ass to tease how much he wanted her. At one point a drifter had come in to talk to the ghoul and he had needed to excuse himself to deal with the situation. When he came back Anna was spread across Mac’s lap and whispering something into his ear. 

A good portion of his blood flew south when he watched the Kid’s hands grip her ass to pull her down while he seemed to struggle in the attempt to stop himself from thrusting up against her. 

“F--fuck woman... That sounds good.” 

Holy shit... what had she said to get Mac swearing? The only times he had heard it before was when the kid was balls deep inside someone. A sharp pang of jealousy nearly knocked him back but his arousal was more overwhelming. 

Anna slid off Mac’s lap and he couldn’t help watch the way her hips swayed as she approached him. It was feline in its grace and held the same predatory stance he had seen earlier with the Gunners. More blood ran south and he bent down for her lips when she pressed the length of her body against his. Instead of allowing them to touch, Anna pulled back with a soft smile and a mischievous glint in her eye that he had seen before. He just couldn’t place it. 

“Daddy... Please take me back to the State House and fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard I’m screaming for it.” She said it loud enough that the kid could hear and Hancock looked to meet his bright blue gaze. Mac’s face spread to a knowing smirk and he shifted to readjust himself, letting the ghoul get a good glimpse of the way his pants were stretched taught across his lap. 

“Didn’t you say you were gonna be a good girl for Daddy?” 

“Yes, always am.” 

“Good girls don’t use language like that.” 

“They don’t?” She was putting on the face of innocent confusion and he was falling for it hook, line and exploding mirelurk bait. 

“Looks like she might not be such a good girl after all John. Not with the shit she was sayin’ to me.” The merc spoke up from his seat, rubbing over his growing erection once Hancock was watching. 

“Hey Mac.... Shut it.” 

“Or what?” 

“I’ll... I’ll.....” God dammit. It was incredibly hard to think of a valid threat when Anna was pressing herself up against him like that. She had already pulled his shirts free from his pants and was exploring up his torso with nails rougher than she usually did. 

“You’ll what John? Spank me? Make me call you Daddy? You know that isn’t how things work with _ us.” _The taller man stood and walked over, pressing the length of his body against the ghouls back. Anna’s lips where on his neck and the kid’s hot breath was in his ear, sandwiched between the two of them and harder than he’d been in days. 

Damn he couldn’t decide which was the better idea, letting these two plan together more often so he could get more of this or never let them scheme behind his back again. Mac chuckled darkly in his ear and gave the ghouls muscled rear a squeeze. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow John. Seems like there’s lots to catch up on. I’m gonna go hit the Rex and get some sleep.” 

“Yeah I’ll … I’ll ah, see you tomorrow Kid. Come by my office round noon and we will catch you up on the Gunner situation all official like.” 

The merc nipped at his ear once and the heat from his body disappeared from Hancock’s back, leaving him alone with the woman who was tugging at the flag knotted at his hips. 

“Something you want Kitten?” 

“Yup. Already told you.” 

One of his hands shot up and gripped her around the throat. His hand spanned the entire distance from ear to ear and Anna’s eye grew wide at his force. 

“Stop being a brat Anna. Ask for it like a good girl or I’m gonna make sure you’re begging before I even think about touching you.” 

Hancock watched her eyes go dark and she leaned into his grip, the green completely disappearing to the black of her pupils when his grip tightened. Her face started to redden as she struggled to pull in a full breath and just when she started panting, he let go. The hungry gasps for breath she pulled in spurred him on and he roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his. 

“Gonna be good?” 

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Then ask nice.” 

“I need you Daddy.... I’m sorry it’s been a while.... Please can I have your cock?” 

He smiled down at her and pulled her face that last inch needed to crash their lips together. As much as Anna nipped and tugged at him, kissing him hungrily John took his time using the slow motions to pull his emotions and arousal into check and reestablish himself at the head of the situation. 

It took them minutes to get back to the State House, both of them taking the steps two at a time in attempt to get to the double doors faster. Nothing was out of place and pleasantly, Fahr was nowhere to be found. There was a large stack of paper work sitting waiting on his desk but that wasn’t surprising, he would deal with it come morning time. 

Anna fingers worked the knot in his flag and when she got it undone, he took the ends from her hands and tugged it free from its loops. She looked at him, confused when he spun her on her heels so her back was to him. When he grabbed one of her wrists and pulled it behind her back, Anna had an idea of what he planned but it solidified when he repeated the action with her other arm and looped the flag around her wrists knotting it tight. 

“You’ve proven today that you can’t be a good girl, can you?” The words were growled right against her ear and Anna tried to suppress the moan she made at the way his words affected her. 

“I ca-” He cut her off by pushing two fingers gently into her mouth. 

“Shhh shh shh. All you’re going to say for the rest of the night is Yes Daddy or No Daddy. Understood?” 

Anna suckled at his fingered like they were the best thing she had ever tasted, sighing softly when he removed them from her lips. 

“Yes Daddy.” 

He turned her again so she could see his smile. 

“Better.” 

Hancock laid his hands at her hips and looked down on her. 

“Now Kitten.... I’m thinking we get you that Addictol tomorrow... Tonight however....” He strolled over to the chem cooler and started looking through it, pulling out a pack of Grape Mentats. 

“I believe I owe you these.” He returned to where she stood and pulled her over to the couches, letting Anna settle herself down on the cushions as comfortably as she could. 

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue baby girl.” 

She did, opening her mouth and letting her tongue loll out obscenely before looking up at him hungrily. 

“You really wanna play that game?” 

Anna drew her tongue back in and licked along her lower lip slowly, to make sure there was no drool there. Hancock’s dark eyes were glued to the pink muscles entire journey. She shifted her weight and slid down the fabric of the couch, letting her knees hit the floor. 

“Yes Daddy.” 

The ghoul groaned when his cock twitched at her response. What in the world had gotten into her? 

“Fine Kitten. Whatever you want.” He spread his legs and let her get settled between them. “Now be a good girl and get my pants open.” 

Her thin arched brows knit together in confusion. The ghoul leaned back expectantly and rested the tin on Mentats on his stomach, right in her view. He tapped the tin and let the pills rattle around noisily. 

“You want one, you’ll figure it out.” He punctuated the statement with an arched brow bone, before raising his hand to look at the dirt under his nails, disinterested. 

Anna scooted closer, nuzzling up his thighs and mouthing at the fabric that covered his cock. It was clumsy and disoriented but watching her failed attempts to fumble along with getting him undressed made him feel like a king. 

He drew a pack of cigarettes lazily from his coat and lit one, bucking his hips to throw Anna off her course to his button. 

“Havin’ some issues down there, Kitten?” She huffed unhappily before she answered him 

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Work harder then.” He exhaled his lungful of smoke and stared off into the distance, knowing that if he looked down and she was pouting, the entire act would crumple and he would give her anything she wanted. 

It took a moment but she returned to mouthing along the fabric, snagging the button with her teeth and working to open the fabric. It took time and the friction of her bumping and rubbing her chin as she worked over his hard cock was a delicious tease for the main show. He had all night and if she wanted to act like a brat, he was damn sure gonna treat her like one. 

Finally, she was able to get the thick fabric open and only then did he help her, lifting his hips and drawing his cock out. Anna’s eyes kept darting between the hard flesh in front of her and the tin of Mentats balanced in her view. 

Hancock laughed softly, a dark sound that set Anna’s heart racing. 

“Wonder which of these I should give you first.... I know I said I would give you a candy after you got my cock out.... But I don’t know, little girl,” He gripped her chin painfully and pulled their faces close enough that he could smell the whiskey on her breath, “have you _ really _earned it?” 

A sound started at the back of her throat that quickly turned into a whine, Hancock narrowed his eyes when it sounded suspiciously like his name. 

“Something else you wanna say Kitten?” 

“No Daddy.” She shook her head. 

“Good Girl. Stay there.” 

She adjusted her position to something more comfortable and waited patiently when he fiddled with the tin. He pulled out four of the light purple tablets and dropped two on his tongue, crunching down on them and speaking through clenched teeth as he chewed. 

“Open” 

Anna obeyed, letting her tongue hang out just as it had before. She expected him to place the chalky tablets on her tongue directly not to place one gently on the tip of his cock. She eyed both hungrily and moaned softly when he gripped her the back of her head. 

“Keep it open Baby.” 

Hancock fed her the tip of his cock, letting the dose transfer to her damp tongue. He drew back and when she went to close her mouth and chew the tablet, Hancock pushed his thumb deep, pressing the pad against her molars and pushing down till she whimpered with slight pain. 

“I said keep it open.” 

Anna nodded, attempting to wait patiently and prove she was a good girl for him. It was so close; she could literally taste it the chalky grape of the Mentat coating her tongue as it slowly dissolved. He made a show of feeding her the second tablet, laying it gingerly down on her tongue next to the first before he kissed her bottom lip gently. 

“There you go Kitten. One of the two things you little mouth was watering for.” 

Anna closed her mouth happily and pressed her molars together until the tablets were powder and paste between them. After she swallowed everything down, Anna opened her mouth obediently to show him. 

Hancock groaned in response, petting her cheek affectionately. “Such a good girl. Didn’t even have to ask you that time.” He took his cock in hand again and stroked himself, rubbing salvia and pre-cum over her bottom lip. Every time she attempted to dart forward and suck the head into her mouth, the ghoul pulled back and went back to teasing her lips. 

“So fuckin’ pretty for me like this Kitten. All needy. You want my cock so bad, don’t you little girl?” 

Anna’s tongue darted out to clean the fluid from her bottom lip, savoring the taste of him before letting her tongue fall out of her mouth again. The ghoul took the opportunity to rub himself along the length of the muscle, daring her to close her lips around him. Anna didn’t disappoint and greedily sucked on the length on him and for a moment he indulged her and let her swallow down his length as much as she pleased. Sloppy and eager and it felt fucking _ good _. Hancock grabbed her head again and pulled her off. 

“How about I make you a deal. I am betting you wanna moan and cry out and scream: Fuck me Daddy! Please! Harder!” He imitated her voice, lacing it with condescension in every syllable. Anna worried her bottom lip between her teeth and rubbed her thighs together, feeling her arousal building. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“And I think I can let you do that.... But you gotta tell me something first.... What did you say to Mac to get him swearing? Only heard the Kid get like that when stuffs hot and heavy.” 

Anna’s mouth gaped open and closed like a fish a few times before the hot blush spread across her cheeks. 

“Tell me Kitten.” 

“I told... I told him how much I... wanted to be between you two... a cock down my throat and one in my pussy. Stretching me full. How bad I wanted to know how he would feel inside me when I came on his cock.” Her voice had started off to unsure and quiet, but as she babbled, it gained confidence. Probably helped along by how the ghoul grabbed his cock and started stroking, using her left-over saliva to glide over his rough skin. 

“Fuck Kitten. That’s one filthy mouth you have.... Not sure if I should punish you for what you said or reward you for telling the truth.” Anna was squirming, rubbing her thighs together, when her hips moved in small involuntarily jerks seeking out pleasure. 

Hancock let his head fall back to the couch while he jerked himself. Anna’s gaze caused actual heat, spurring him to move his hand faster, to moan so she could hear what she was missing out on. 

“Fuck Kitten. Wish this was your mouth. _ Mmmmmmm _ _ . _Or even better, your tight little pussy. Bet you’re just fucking dripping thinking about how bad you want it. Bet you feel real empty don’t you? How many days has it been now? Since Daddy got his cock inside you?” 

“Seven days, Daddy.” 

“That’s right. You could have had me any time but you didn’t. Then you wanted to play your little game,” The ghoul grabbed her chin and pulled her mouth down on to his length and thrusted slowly in and out of her mouth before continuing with his diatribe, “Wouldn’t even let me touch you. Do you know how hard that was for me Kitten?” 

He pulled her off his length, watching how her saliva spiderwebbed between his cock and her lips. Hazy green eyes, searched his for a second, an attempt at an apology before her pushed his cock roughly down her throat again. 

“Then you go and be an even bigger tease. If it hadn’t been so cold I was gonna make you get on your knees and show that disgusting piece of shit Gunner just how good you are with your mouth. _ Fuck yes, keep going. _Skills like this need to be on display.” Anna whined in her throat as his thrusts started to pick up in speed and ferocity. 

“Sounds like you want Mac to watch at least. _ Yyyyes _ _ , fuck yes. _Seemed to like him watching you earlier when you were squirming. Bet you were as dripping wet then as you are now.” The ghoul’s orgasm was barreling towards him at full speed, the thought of watching Anna’s lips on the merc was driving his arousal higher. 

“I should blow my load all over your face then send you to walk over there to him. Maybe then the Kid will get the message.” Anna let out a pitiful whine around his cock, but Hancock couldn’t care 

“_ Fuck yes, yes Anna, don’t Stop. _ Nahh , _ Fuck, _ I think the first time I let him see you painted in my cum, _ so fucking close, _ will be the first time you see his fat cock!” The ghoul came with a shout, pushing himself roughly against the back of her throat. Anna was squirming, trying to find a way to alleviate the arousal caused by his words. Eventually Hancock let up the pressure on her scalp and allowed Anna to pull back. 

“Bet that gave you a nice pretty bruise on the back of your throat Kitten. How’s your arms feeling? 

“Sore Daddy.” 

He smiled down on her, pleasure drunk before dropping to the floor beside her. “Come here Baby. Let me get that.” Anna shifted and with proper access to the knot, it came undone quickly. She rolled her shoulders to stretch out some of the tension in them and rubbed the red where the fabric had chafed harsh against her skin. 

Anna kept swallowing around the bruise forming in her throat and squirming slightly. 

“You okay?” 

She nodded quickly, breath huffing out as her hips rocked again. 

“Want more Kitten?” 

“Yes please.” 

The ghoul grinned before he continued 

“Now be a good girl and strip down for me. I wanna see every delicious inch of you.” 

She blushed again but stood swiftly, pulling the tank top over her head and eagerly shucking off her jeans. Still she insisted on wearing the damn panties.... If he had his way, she would never be more than one layer of fabric away from him. Fuck, if he could he would keep her naked and begging every single second of the day. 

Anna stretched out on the mattress and he quickly found a few blankets to use for the rest of the night. The jeans slipped from his hips and he pulled his many layers over his head swiftly, Mind screaming at him to get into bed with this woman and make sure the next time Mac saw her, the Kid would know that Hancock was the bigger man, that the ghoul was the one sharing what was his. 

Anna unclipped her PipBoy from her wrist and laid it down next to the mattress. Finally, she was entirely naked and just for him. Hancock fell into bed near her feet and pushed his shoulders between her knees. As much as he wanted to kiss her, tell her with his mouth how much she meant to him and that he would never actually do half the filthy things he babbled about, Hancock was hungry for her. Hungry to hear her cries as she reached her peak and hungry to know he was the one who brought her there. 

The ghoul rubbed at her thighs, massaging them until they fell open lazily and exposed her sopping wet core to his view. 

“Fuck Anna... Baby... You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

His voice was a broken moan when he brought his hand up to her sex, parting her lips to give himself direct access to the engorged nub of her clit. 

Hancock’s tongue darted out, lapping up her slick fluids and moaning at the burst of flavor on his tongue. He wanted to talk, to tell her how delicious she was and how if he had one wish in life it would be to spend every moment of it between her thighs but he lapped at her like a man possessed. 

Fingers rubbed gentle pressure on either side of her clit and he moved away from her entrance to tease the nub with soft passes of his tongue. Anna hissed in a breath and he felt her hips try to move away from his direct assault. He grabbed her hips and hauled her weight against his mouth, tossing one leg over each shoulder and using her lack of leverage to pin her against his mouth. 

No matter how hard she tried to squirm away from his probing tongue, Anna found herself helpless against the onslaught of pleasure. His mouth was latched on to her clit, driving her closer to the edge with each pass. Hancock brought one hand to the wet entrance of her core and toyed with her. Soon Anna was trying to buck on his hand, trying to get his fingers deep inside her body so she didn’t feel so empty. He kept up his torture till he heard her start to beg. 

“Please... Please John... Daddy... I need you.” 

When she called his name, his only response was a deep growl. 

Yes. That was what he needed. Needed to hear her calling his _ name. _ Not just his title or screaming how good she felt. He needed to know he was the cause of it. Hancock rewarded her with a sharp thrust of his fingers filling her quickly. Anna let out a cry of pleasure 

“Fuck Yes John!” 

He hadn’t noticed how quickly he had risen from his half-flaccid state but he became acutely aware of how hard he was with her calling his name. 

“That’s it, Anna. Let the world know who makes you feel this good.” 

He added a second finger to her sex and pumped them in and out, steadily building the heat inside her body until Anna was panting, with her inner muscles fluttering and threatening to tip her over at any moment. 

He next words came out a whine. 

“Daddy Please.” 

John stopped moving abruptly, snarling savagely against her hip. He could barely contain his rage, he needed to hear his name and nothing else coming from her lips. Anything else felt like rejection and he couldn’t stand that. 

“No. Not Daddy.” 

The words sounded barely human and he searched for the tight bundle of nerves inside her, ramming the pads of his fingers harsh enough that her whine was a mix of pleasure and pain. The ghoul was savage, near feral in his desire to hear her screaming his real name. 

“John... John Please...” 

Yes, fuck... That felt good. That’s what he needed. 

“Tell me what you need Anna.” 

“I need to cum John... Please..” 

The needy tone of her voice only drove him further past his point of sanity and he withdrew his fingers from her body before he shifted his weight and rose up to his knees. Anna’s heels slipped from his back to the mattress, letting her legs fall wide open as he positioned himself between them. She barley waited for him to line himself up with her core, wigging as an enticement for the man. It was like waving a red flag in front of a rutting Brahmin. The ghoul blacked out for a sheer second and lost control of himself. He snarled as he pushed into her hot body and leaned forward snapping at her throat. The sudden intrusion caused her body to spasm, pushing her into a harsh orgasm that had her repeating his name over and over, screaming it into the night as her muscles clutched around him. 

Anna’s voice, calling out his name was the only thing that brought him back to sanity, but not before he had snagged some of the soft skin of her breast between his teeth. He couldn’t taste blood in his mouth but there was no doubt that she would be wearing a pretty ring of his teeth for at least a week, and damn was he proud of that. 

Hancock had expected her to shriek in pain when he bit her but every time he nuzzled at the tender bruise, soft in direct contrast to the harsh, savage thrusting inside her Anna let out an obscene moan. 

“That feel... good Kitten?” He could barely keep control of his voice, sounding more like a monster than ever before in his life. 

‘Yes ...John...More!” 

His hips pounded in and out of her faster, hot wet skin slapping together soundly. Hancock shifted his weight slightly and brought his free hand up the jab his thumb directly into the already purpling bruise. 

Anna shrieked his name and as much as it sounded like pain, he could feel the way her pussy was spasming around him as she tumbled over the edge. The ghoul followed close after, pushing in as deep as he could possibly go when he filled her. 

It felt... Amazing. Anna’s body was still gently fluttering around him and it was like her body was trying to pull every drop of ejaculate from his balls. He nuzzled at her tender breast, noticing how her moans of pleasure turned to whines of pain slowly as her body wound down from her high. 

Anna’s throat was raw from screaming in pleasure when she finally found her voice. 

“Wow.” 

John huffed out a short bit of laugher as he drew back from her, pulling out of her body with a sharp hiss. He hadn’t wanted to leave but having he safe and cuddled in his arms had suddenly become for more important. 

“John?” 

His cock twitched at his name on her lips, trying in vain to rise to the occasion yet again. Most nights he could, tonight he needed to feel the closeness of this woman in his arms. 

“Hmmm?” Even that sound was a far deeper grumble than his throat would usually produce, he still felt closer to a feral ghoul than the man he needed to be for her right now. 

“Where did _ that _come from?” Her voice was in awe of him right now and the ego stroke helped to bring him back down to a more human state. 

“Can’t explain it baby. Didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

She shook her head and reached for the pile of clothes that contained the crimson of his frock coat. She patted it down, searching for the crinkle of a cigarette pack. It took a few minutes but eventually she found them and a lighter and returned to the ghoul who was scowling at her. 

“What?” 

“Get back in my arms. Right now.” 

The possessive tone of his voice made Anna’s stomach do a soft flip and she crawled back to him. 

“Just getting these.” Drawing two out and popping the first between the ghoul’s thin lips, Anna lit them both before pulling the blankets up over her hip and settling down in his arms. She almost hated how much she loved feeling like this powerful man held over her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me. 8000+ words of smut for everyone. Finally getting Mac worked in here. Woot Woot! is there a tag for Feral sex? I feel like there should be a tag for feral sex. Not primal, not dominant... mother fucking feral. That man would have gone insane and ripped her throat out if she hadn't started screaming his name


	11. Chapter 11

_ Soft mud squelched between her toes as she ran full tilt, dodging trees as they sprouted up around her. Blood was pounding in her ears and she could taste copper at the back of her throat as her chest heaved in and out, smell it thick in the air. Hopefully she could make it back to Herzog, back to safety. _

_ Heavy footsteps thundered behind her, glued to her heels like a shadow; only a few paces behind and ever gaining. Pop snarling partial words behind her as she ran, Skinny’s screeching making her ears pop and drip blood. Ribbons of greasy black hair whipped in front of her eyes, obstructing her view and when she tossed her head back, a massive red tree was the only thing standing out in the thick fog. Gnarled bare branches reached out to her and she squeezed herself into a broken and rotted hollow in the tree, the deep ridges and valleys of the bark playing over her hands as she pushed deeper inside. Here. Here she could be safe. _

_ Minutes passed and the thundering footsteps approached her warm, safe hidey hole. She could hear him pawing around the outside bark, trying to find a way to worm inside. When she pushed the greasy ribbons of hair from her eyes again, the tree seemed to shift around her, holding her tight. Warm. Hot. Suffocating. _

_ A sickly white, bulbous hand shoved its way into the crevice of her hiding spot; covered in mud, worms and maggots and as hard she tried to move away the tree held her steadfast. Every breath was a labor and when she tried to scream the air burnt in her lungs and the tree held her too tight. _

_ The world went silent as that thick white hand closed around her wrist. The suffocating hold of the bark around her stopped all movement when the hand gave a sharp tug. She could feel the blood starting to pour from her ears, ebbing and flowing in time with her heart beat. It flowed down her arms, the crimson staining her skin where it pressed up against the pitted red bark. Hot pain erupted from her shoulder as the white hand gave a sharp tug but nothing compared to the pain of watching her own flesh morph and merge into the bark of the tree. _

_ She was well and truly stuck. _

_ The world was nothing but silence and terror and sharp, sharp pain. The worms were crawling up her arms, trying to burrow into her flesh. Each movement felt like a piercing bite into her skin and she watched, helpless, as they followed the ribbons of blood that had flowed down her arms. She couldn’t let them reach her ears. _

_ A sharp tug pulled her forward, towards the opening the hand had snaked in from and she could see a single eyeball now, milky white and leaking sickly green pus. The discolored pupil focused on her and a mouth materialized into view full of too many rotten, broken sharp teeth. It formed a single word, the only sound that broke through the silence as she felt the worms bite harsh kisses of pain into her ear lobes. _

_ “Home” _

Anna woke with a jolt, shooting up in bed and tugging at the blankets that were wrapped tight around her. She grabbed at her arms, rubbing at the ghost sensations of crawling worms and stinging pain before sticking a finger in each ear and letting out a soft sob of relief when they came away blood free. The creak of old wood snapped her head to the left and she started at the thin figure sitting in the chair there.

“Sunshine?”

Her eyes were wide, unfocused and terrified, and Hancock shifted closer, turning towards the woman.

“Anna, what’s wrong?”

She was hyperventilating, each muscle tense and frozen as she tried to move away. Hancock recognized the wide, unfocused look in her eyes and swore internally. Not only was she having a panic attack but she was also in desperate need for a fix and that was going to make calming her down that much harder.

His voice took on an even tone as he attempted to reach out to her again.

“Anna.” She was able to look at him and a small spark of recognition flared there. Good, progress.

“Do you know where you are?” Her head twitched to the side slightly.

“You’re in bed in the State House. In  Goodneighbor ,” Her brows knit together as her mind tried to work through her panic and the left-over terror chemicals still pumping through her system. 

“W- Where?”

“ Goodneighbor . In the Commonwealth.” She gave the slightest nod as the information clicked into place.

“H-Hancock?”

“Yes, Anna?”

She sighed and smiled slightly before she spoke again. “Where’s my PipBoy?”

He rose from the paperwork strewn desk and slowly padded over to her spot on the mattress. Her  Pipboy was next to her, right where she had taken it off the night before and he passed it over without a comment, watching as she slipped it on to her wrist and snapped the lock closed. Clicking filled the room as she frantically flipped through the menus and finally landed on the radio screen. Diamond City Radio filled the room and Anna started to relax inch by inch as a few songs played. Soon Travis’s voice piped up.

“Coming to you from... uhhh .. The jewel.... Uh, I mean The Great Green Jewel of The Commonwealth! Diamond City RADIO!!!!” 

Hancock watched as she slumped against herself before flopping down on the pillows.

“Bad dream?”

Anna grunted in response as she pulled at the blankets to surround herself.

“ Wanna talk about it?”

“No.” The dream was already fading and Anna tugged the blankets up over her head, shutting out the world from her view. The songs on the radio muffled slightly when she pulled her wrist under the blankets as well. “What’s on your agenda for the day, Hancock?”

He patted the lump that was her head and rose to his feet, stretching out the kinks in his spine. The ghoul had been sitting hunched over the stack of paperwork left for him by his second in command for the past two hours and welcomed the slight distraction.

“Nothing planned in particular. I mean, Mac is  gonna stop by ‘round noon to talk about the Gunner situation.  Gotta get Fahr caught up there as well. Not today though.” Hancock tapped his chin as he thought about what else needed to be accomplished. “ Gonna go see Fred. Did promise you a nice night full of  chems and music.”

Hancock dropped his weight into the chair dramatically. “But first I have to get through all this correspondence that came in and track all the shipments. Business, business, business, numbers. All that jazz.”

Anna scoffed slightly from under the blankets and pulled them back enough to expose her face. “Guess it’s still pretty early, then?”

“Yeah Kitten. It’s only 7:30. Most of the city isn’t even close to awake yet.” Anna grumbled at the time, wanting to have gotten more than just a few hours of shut eye. A violent shiver racked her body as the last of the fight or flight hormones drained away. She felt sick. Her head was pounding and every inch of her body ached.

“Where did you put my purples, John?”

“In my jacket.” Anna huffed as she pulled herself to her hands and knees, crawling towards the pile of red fabric. She spread it out, pawing through most of the pockets and pulling her prize free.

The ghouls voice rasped from behind her. “ Sure you want those right now Kitten? Was  gonna get you that  Addictol today.”

“That  gonna stop how shit I feel right now?”

“Nope.”

She answered by pulling two pills out and loudly crunching them between her teeth. It only took a few seconds but the aches and chills started to subside to the point of bearable. Hancock shrugged as he watched. Her choice.  Mentats was a hell of a habit to kick, which was why he hadn’t tried in years, but she seemed to be dealing with the addiction worse than most, needing to ramp up her dosage often to combat the pains that plagued her.

That was what was actually worrying him and why he wanted to get the  Addictol into her so badly. Ramp ups always led to overdoses and there was no way he was letting this woman end up as a dead junkie just because she seemed to have picked up a few of his nasty traits. 

Anna sighed as she flipped onto her back and stretched before looking around the room. Her pack was dropped on the end of one of the couches and she rose, wrapping the blanket around herself as she went to grab it. Hancock turned back to the paper strewn desk and sifted through the organized chaos. Two more caravan lines had been able to come through regularly and the stock on the bar was much better than the last time he had looked the numbers over. Fahr had even left a little note, informing him that she had started to be able to replace the emergency supplies that had needed to be taken from the strong room.

Stockton had sent along a letter, asking him to confirm some numbers personally as well as more information that he had gathered about the Mechanist. Sounded like the colder weather was keeping this new band of raiders from picking up too much territory. Hancock was glad to read that little tid bit of information and relayed it to Anna as she searched through her pack before pulling on a pair of jeans and many of the layers that she had brought with her. 

“You made your plans yet Kitten?”

“Not really, no. Was  gonna pop down to Daisy’s quickly, see if she had anymore  Punga come through but other than that and my date with  Addictol , no plans yet.  Too cold to do much else at this point until Piper comes through.” 

Anna finished bundling up and before moving back over to the mattress, her sock feet making very little sound of the old wood floor boards. Fahrenheit on the other hand was not so lucky, her heavy boots announcing her arrival at the closed double doors even before her curt knock could. Hancock merely grunted in response and the redhead entered.

“At least you’re already working.”

“What do you want Fahr?”

“Oh, just checking in, you know how it is. Seeing that you’re getting my notes about the town when you’re off gallivanting with your little swamp rat.”

“I’m standing right here, bitch.” Anna’s voice was dripping with rage, frustrated at being completely ignored in an interaction that seemed to be centered around her.

The red head turned quickly on the heel of her boot to face the other woman. “Oh, I know ..... Pawn. It’s just that you’re not that important in the  overall game.”

“Fahrenheit! Anna! Enough!” Hancock jumped to his feet, his voice rising with him, and both women turned. Anna’s nostrils were flaring, a picture-perfect recreation of the look she had given him when he brought  Codsworth onto the Red Rocket, however this time it was directed towards his second in command. Fahrenheit just looked annoyed and bored.

“Anna, Sunshine, why don’t you go to see if Daisy has the stuff you wanted. Fahr. Take the day off. I don’t  wanna see you in here for work till tomorrow morning.”

The redhead’s face bloomed into a smile for a second and she bounced once on her toes. “Thanks”

“Happy Birthday.” Her face cracked a smile again and it stayed there for a second longer than the last one.

“Thanks... remember better next year.”

The ghoul laughed. “Remember better? It’s only 7:30 in the morning Buttons! I figured you were  gonna at least sleep in.”

A bright flush crept up the red heads neck and she coughed softly  “Don’t call me that.”

“I’ve called you Buttons since you were 3 years old. Just try to stop me now. Now go. Have a good day.” 

The red head gave the ghoul a short salute and sauntered off on far quieter footfalls than she had entered from. Anna watched her leave with her mouth a-jar, it took a few seconds but she finally able to recover her voice from shock.

“Buttons?”

Hancock scoffed softly “ Yeeeeeeeah I’m  gonna ask that you never use that name around anyone other than me. Or maybe... Maybe don’t do it at all? She  _ will _ kill you and I can’t even try to stop her.”

“I gathered that. Still doesn’t answer my question.”

“Fahr is my daughter...”

Anna’s eyes closed slowly as she processed that information before her head twitched slightly

“Excuse me. What?!” She tried to keep her tone  neutral but fell closer to the confused and panicked mark. “Ghouls can’t have kids.”

Hancock drew in a long breath through his ruined nose and pinched the bit of bone left between his brows

“No. We can’t, but I wasn’t always like this. Had her before. When I was 18 and still livin’ in DC.” Hancock leaned his weight back against the desk and sighed heavily, not sure how much of this story he wanted to go into. 

“Her mum didn’t tell me till she was 3. And by that time... life... had already happened and well I was living here. No place for a child. Wasn’t a ghoul yet but... I mean I was still a dumb fucking kid. The hell was I supposed to do? I sent what I could back to Diamond City for a few years, saw her when I could sneak in but then everything went down with Vic and I was suddenly Mayor and a Ghoul. Who wants that for a father?”

Hancock shifted uneasily and breathed through the pain in his chest. He had failed Fahr so much in so little time. When she was a baby, he hadn’t even known about her but as soon as he had seen that little girl, there had been no doubt in his mind she was his. From that point forward, anything extra he had he sent along to them, wanting to at least help since he was too much of a shit person to actually be there for her.

When he  ghoulified himself, he had sent a letter along to her mother; letting her know what had happened, that he was alive but how he understood if they didn’t want a monster as part of their family any more. He never got a response from her and that was more of an answer than he had ever needed. Didn’t even think about it for years, since the time she was 7 ‘till when she had shown up on  Goodneighbors doorstep at 23.

From that point on they had been inseparable. Even after 3 years, she had never told him why she left her mother and Hancock had never questioned it. Digging into things that hurt never went anywhere  _ good  _ anyway so it was best avoided.

Hancock could feel pressure building up between his eyes and when he looked up to Anna, her silhouette stepped closer in a watery haze. Damn it. 

The ghoul tipped his head back and blinked slowly, letting out a shaky breath and willing the tears back. He jumped slightly when Anna placed her hand on his chest, letting him feel how hard his heart was hammering against his rib cage.

“I’m sorry John.”

Hancock sniffed, an old habit the proved useless with no nose. “Not a problem Kitten, didn’t know. Now,” He coughed to clear his throat and mind. “I seem to recall you saying something about going down to Daisy’s and buying some lube so that Daddy can start playing around with that tight little asshole soon.”

Anna stepped back in shock.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah.” Hancock spun Anna around in his arms so he could press his body up the length of her back, hiding his face in her neck. “I remember you saying that you wanted to feel my hard cock in your asshole and that you were  gonna be a good girl and go up to Daisy all direct and ask her if she had anything to help with that.” Hancock nipped softly at her shoulder and Anna started to melt under his touch. His hands settled on her hips and he pulled her tight against him. “Don’t you remember?”

Anna shivered softly in his arms, “I think you’re full of  brahmin shit John.”

“ Nahh , you said it.”

“Did not.”

“Hmmm, I  dunno . I’m pretty sure you did.”

“Didn’t.”

“ Ehhhhhh .”

“You’re letting  fantasy color reality”

“No, that would be making you go down there while I watched and tell Daisy exactly what is going on. How you need something slippery to get my cock nice and deep in your asshole. Then I would make you go and give it to Mac. Tell him to come back here with you and tie him in this chair. Make the poor Kid watch as I stretch that little ass out for the first time. Then watch as you ride his cock.  _ That’s  _ a fantasy Kitten. Guess I will concede that you going down to Daisy’s to ask for lube must have been a dream I had.”

Anna spun in his arms and hid her pink face in the frills of his shirt with a short whine. Hancock laughed softly.

“Too much?”

She shook her head but still couldn’t raise her face to look at him.

“No... I just don’t know how you even think of half these things.”

“Well Kitten I have always been a creative man when it comes to sex. But... fuck... You make me want things that I couldn’t even think of before.” He nuzzled against her ear and heard the small gasp she released when a shiver wracked her entire body. He breathed in her reactions and let them chase away the rough thoughts at the edges of his mind.

“Will you Kitten?” She peaked up at him through her dark lashes, green eyes full of confusion, “Go down to Daisy’s and ask her for some lube ..... For Daddy?” He looked away when Anna finally raised her eyes fully to his, unable to handle much more vulnerability today. 

Anna opened her mouth after a moment to respond but Hancock cut her off. “Actually... You know what … That’s  kinda dumb. I can go do that instead Kitten. Could use a break from paperwork anyway....” He moved to push away from the desk but Anna leaned into him, pinning his hips against the wood.

“John....”

“Hmmm...?”

“Would  _ you _ like it if I went down to Daisy’s and asked if she had some lube to ease your cock inside me.... I don’t...... I don’t think I could say it was for my ass.” Anna was blushing bright red from the neck of her sweater to the tips of her ears and Hancock kissed her softly on the tip of her nose. 

“Yes Kitten. But you don’t have too. I don’t  wanna make you do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

“But you would like that?”

Hancock nodded.

She turned and stepped out of his arms with a sharp breath. “Can you... Can you come down with me and make sure no one else is in the shop?”

“Of course, baby.”

The market was surprisingly busy for this early in the morning, people clambering around in an attempt to restock after a drought of supplies. Both Daisy’s Discounts and Kill or Be Killed were filled with people, and Hancock gazed through the crowd, eyes darting from drifter to drifter and wondering where each threat would be coming from; pulling Anna close against him, leaning down to equal their height and speak softly in her ear.

“You sure about this baby? That’s a lot of people....” His voice was uneasy in her ear but filled with fake confidence when he pulled away to greet one of the townsfolk. Hancock covered his scanning by tossing a sly smile here and there, a wink to a drifter that sent her blushing, all while directing Anna slowly towards the bench outside the markets.

Anna’s eyes were wide as she looked around at the crowds of people filling the small square, the sights and sounds of so many people overwhelming her every sense. Hancock’s hand, hot between her shoulder blades and guiding her forward slightly was the one thing that kept her centered. He wanted this. Hancock wanted this so badly that he was actually  embarrassed about it, and that was all Anna kept her mind focused on. He would get the people clear from the shop and she could do this for him; to make him happy.

It took a half hour for an opening to even clear near the shop and Hancock pushed his way inside and up to the counter. 

“Daisy, my dear! Business is booming I see!”

“You bet your tiny little rear it is Kiddo. Finally got a few shipments through and the people in the area are stocking up. Caps in my pocket makes me one happy woman.”

“ Oh, I know what else makes you a happy woman, Daisy.” She scoffed at him so Hancock continued. “Does it ever slow down ‘round here anymore?”

“Probably after lunch. Or if it snows. Till then, you got business? If not, we can chat when I take time for dinner.”

“Damn woman, seriously? No time what-so-ever for your Mayor?”

“I got plenty of time for you as the Mayor, John. I just know that isn’t why you’re here.”

“Ahh you’ve got me, my beautiful flower-”

“Cut the crap John. I am missing out on sales because of your shit.”

Hancock held up his hands in defense. 

“Fine, fine. You said you slow down after lunch?” She nodded. “I’ll be back then. I have a few requests that I’d like you to put some feelers out for. Nothing cheap so I don’t want anyone to know what is happening. Understood?” The other ghoul raised her finger and tapped what was left of the bridge of her nose before looking over his shoulder to the customer behind him.

Hancock took this as his polite cue to leave and turned, peering through the crowd to the bench he had seated Anna on. She was exactly as he had left her, wide eyed in the crowd; almost like a rad rabbit out in an open field, completely out of her element. 

Seated next to her was a greasy looking drifter he didn’t recognize. Thick arms were banded with muscle and hair and he was coated head to toe in dirt and  _ other  _ wasteland substances. Even from this distance he could see the movement of his mouth as he leaned to speak into Anna’s ear and how her entire body stiffened up when he laid his disgusting, dirty hand on her thigh.

Hancock could hear shouts coming from behind him as he pushed through the crowd, roughly shoving drifters and members of the Neighborhood Watch alike. All he could focus on through the haze of his rage was the way Anna’s body had shuddered as the man pawed at her. 

The man didn’t even turn towards the shadow that now hovered over him, waves of rage and possessiveness rolling off Hancock like a storm.

“Hello.... friend. Making yourself the  acquaintance of my lovely ray of Sunshine?”

“Look Buddy. A lady is free to talk to whomever she wants in this town. Mayor Hancock says so. Of the people, for the people. All that shit.” The greasy man gave a lazy two fingered salute without tearing his eyes away from Anna, clearly oblivious to whom he was speaking.

“Does he now? And you think that _ Mayor Hancock _ would really approve of you harassing a known friend of his out in the street? All while spouting some of the laziest  excuses he’s ever heard, the entire time?”

The drifter finally looked up to the ghoul speaking down to him and blanched when recognition crossed his mind.

“ Ohhh ....  Ahhh Mayor Hancock... I  ahhhh, I didn’t see you there.”

“ No, I bet you didn’t”

“I’m just. Just  gonna be leaving now.” The man hefted his weight off the bench and Anna didn’t flinch or even twitch a single muscle when Hancock pushed him back down onto the rotting wood. 

“Sit your ass back down. I  ain’t done. What’s your name?”

“Slab, Sir... Friends call me Slab.”

Everyone in the general  vacancy of the bench had cleared into a wide circle, save for the three of them, and was watching the situation play out intently. 

“So … Slab. What is it you do? Seem pretty new around here.” Hancock slowly  unsheathed his knife and was twirling it elegantly between his fingers.

The man’s dull eyes watched as the blade glinted in the morning light. “I...  Ahhhh came in on the last caravan. Heard  Goodneighbor was the best place in the ‘Wealth to live for a man like me.”

“A man like you ..... What do you mean by that?”

“Former Raider Sir.  ** Former ** . Just  wanna live an honest life now.”

Hancock pulled his upper lip back in the mockery of a smile, looking down on the man as he reached out for Anna’s hands, pulling her to her feet and against him. When she was finally snuggled up safe against his side, some of the black rage subsided a little and he sighed slightly before fixing Slab with a deadly glare.

“Look Slab. I already got enough shit to deal with today without adding your death to the pile. Don’t ever bother me or her or anyone else again and we have no problem. However. If I catch even the slightest  _ sniff _ that your smelly ass is bothering a single person in my town, I will make it part of my day,  _ every single day _ , till I get the job done to hunt your fat ass down and make you learn to play nice. Understood?”

Slab nodded his greasy head and a mummer rippled through the gathered crowd. Hancock raised his voice and leveled the tip of his knife with the man’s eyeball.

“I said. Are we understood?”

The man startled at his change in volume and scrambled to his feet, stumbling a few times as he tried to back away.

“Ah yup, yes Sir... Hancock... I mean Mayor Hancock. We’re understood.”

Slab backed up until his spine was pressed against the far gate wall, jumping when it opened and quickly slipping out into the Wasteland. The crown resumed its usual hum when he looked down to the small woman tight against his side.

“You okay Kitten? Sorry I couldn’t stop him before he bothered you.”

The blank look started to drain out of Anna’s eyes when he smiled down at her. 

“Yeah.... Yeah John, I’m fine. I just.... need a drink.”

“It’s only 10 in the morning.”

“Don’t care, need a drink-”

“Hey! HEY BLUE!!!” Piper called over the roar of the crowd and Anna groaned, dropping her head heavily against his side.

“And for you to occupy Piper until I can get that  Addictol . I will never hear the end of it if she sees me like this. And I am betting she might have some words for you about it as well. You said you had some?” 

Hancock nodded quickly and stepped in front of her, using the fall of his coat to block Anna from view.

“Yeah. Put it in the chem cooler. Looks like a jet inhaler but is marked with black diamond on the back of the mouth piece.”

Anna nodded and sighed as she looked up at him. “Thank you, John. I owe you one.” She squeezed his hand once more and slipped through the crowd with a single purpose in mind: hiding from her closest friend until she was no longer visibly addicted to  Mentats .

Hancock sauntered over the reporter with open arms.

“Piper Wright. Diamonds City’s intrepid reporter. I see you got my letter.”

“Mayor Hancock. I did. Wasn’t expecting to find you back here when I got them but I guess I won’t be needing to travel all the way up to the Red Rocket now. You still owe me an interview however. And caps.”

He gave her one of his most charming smiles and nodded. “Yes. Of course. You did come to  Goodneighbor and I am assuming that you brought the letters with you?”

“ Of course. ”

“Then I shall make sure you get that interview before you leave town. Now. How about you and me head down to the Rail and grab a drink. I got Charlie making nice hot tea and I bet you would enjoy something to warm you up. Might even be convinced to finally make those introductions with Magnolia.” He arched his brow bone in a knowing way, chuckling when the reporter went red with embarrassment.

“O-okay, yeah... I just thought I saw Blue. Where did she go?”

“Blue?”

“Anna.”

“Oh ah.... yeah, she was right next me a second ago. Got no clue where she went. You know what Piper, how about we go on down and get those drinks? I’ll  betcha 20 caps that she shows up within the hour.” Anna had better show up by then. He could only put off the reporters' questions for so long before he didn’t have any more answers to give. 

Anna stood, bent over the chem cooler, her head spinning at the sheer amount of red and white canisters resting inside. She pulled each canister from the cooler and frowned at it, examining each carefully for the diamond marking. Plenty of little dots for UltraJet and a few small X’s but no diamond yet. 

Buried under a few hits of Psycho and a tin of  Mentats that her fingers were itching to pocket was the goal she was searching for, the small black diamond facing up and Anna snatched it from the cooler greedily. The fumes tasted sharp and cold when they hit her lungs, moment of harsh painful  clarity before her stomach turned.

Anna was able to make it outside of the double doors before her empty stomach twisted itself inside-out, spitting acidic bile onto the floor in the corner. Already the chills she had been experiencing were subsiding and her mind no longer felt foggy. Still Anna’s insides squirmed as she went to  retrieve a rag from her pack and mop up her mess.

Two hours and 20 caps later Anna decided to join Hancock and Piper at the bar, looking only slightly worse for wear.

“Blue? You okay? You’re not looking so hot...”

“Just a hangover Piper.”

“I’ve seen you drink before. I’ve seen you hung over. You don’t usually look like this.”

“Yeah well  musta been something I ate then, okay? Just drop it.”

“But Blue-”

“And don’t call me that. I told you I am not a Vault Dweller.”

“Yeah but when you showed up in DC you  gotta admit, you did look very fresh. Like you were just  comin ’ out of a vault.”

“Give me a break, I had only been in the ‘Wealth for 3 months. It’s a bit different up here than in the Captiol.”

Hancock leaned back and looked at Anna as the two women caught up. A light sheen of sweat coated her forehead and she looked uncomfortable but all of these seemed completely normal for two hours after taking some  Addictol . He probably should have warned her how quickly her body would want to flush out the  chems but there hadn’t been the time. 

“Hancock...?”

Piper’s voice broke him from his staring and he turned a winning smile on her.

“Sorry sister. What was that?”

“I said that you still owed me an interview.”

“I said that you were owed an interview. Didn’t say it would be me. Anna’s got the same level of info I do.”  Plus, he had a feeling that if he let Piper start question him, the interview would turn political pretty quickly and that was not a piece of publication he was ready to have yet. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me Hancock. People in DC  wanna know what  Goodneighbor is, what makes its heart beat. You  gotta tell them.”

“We have gone ‘round this bush so many times Piper. No.”

“But-”

“No. Would you lovely ladies like a drink?”

“Water”

“Whiskey”

“How about a water, Sunshine?” He was worried about how much fluid she was sweating out. Whiskey might help with the social situation but sudden dehydration would only bring more questions out of the reporter.

“Whiskey, John.”

Piper’s eye brows shot up under her cap at the familiarity in Anna’s voice but she didn’t  voice her thoughts just yet. The ghoul shrugged and sauntered over to the bar top. As soon as he was out of earshot, the reporter turned to the other woman.

“What was that about? You’re on a first name basis with the Mayor of Goodneighbor now? When I left you hurled after watching him stab a man as soon as you walked through the gates. I mean Finn,  kinda deserved it but still.”

“Oh, sweet god, Piper. Not now. I feel like shit.”

“I can see that.”

Anna let her head fall to the sticky table top, only looking up when she felt the  thunk of two tins hitting the wood.

“So sorry to abandon you ladies but duty calls and I have to get back to work.” He met Anna’s eye and winked. “As I said earlier Sunshine,  gotta finish paper work and then chat with  MacCready about the Gunner situation. Charlie will bring you the whiskey when he sees you’re done with the water.”

She narrowed her eyes at him quickly. “So, what you’re telling me is I won’t be getting a drink unless Piper orders it for me.” Anna’s head thunked down against the table again.

“Seems that way.”

Anna groaned. “I shouldn’t have messed with his perception for a bet. Come on John. This isn’t funny. I’ll drink the water, just bring me a bottle.”

“Nope. Come find me and Mac at the State House when you’re done. There a bottle in it for you there.”

Piper watched the interaction between the two as she cracked her can open. Obviously, there was something going on between her friend and the ghoul and for some reason Anna didn’t want her to know about it.

Hancock reached out and gave Anna’ shoulder a light squeeze before turning on the heel of his boot and swaggering from the bar.

“Soooooooooo......”

Anna thumped her head  deliberately against the table.

“Fuck.” The single word held such deep annoyance and Anna huffed before she straightened and grabbed the offending can of water.

The reporter chuckled as she took a small sip of her liquid.

“I’m not going anywhere Blue. This is far to juicy of a story to leave out of now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda long time between chapters. Life and Holidays have gotten in the way of writing and I have had some major block. But New Year and I am determined to work a bit harder on writing this year.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah. All I’m gonna say is that we are reeeeally missing out on the fun over in DC with no ghouls around during Radstorms.” 
> 
> Piper sputtered around her can of water. “Excuse me, what?!” 
> 
> “Yeah,” Anna threw her arm over the back of the chair, swallowing another draw of her beer. “For a town that offers its people protection, it really doesn’t know how to have fun.” Anna wiggled her thin eyebrows at the reporter. 
> 
> “Urg, ew. Gross Blue. That’s gross. You’re gross.”

“I’m not getting into it. I will tell you ‘bout The Mechanist but not that.”

“Come on.”

“No.”

“Tell me.”

“Why do you care, Pipes?” Anna rolled her eyes and huffed angrily. 

“Look at yourself, Anna.” The reporters voice took on one of its rare serious tones. “You’re  sweatin ’ out  Addictol and whiskey like it’s going out of style. Think I’m stupid enough to not notice? It’s  kinda my job. You literally smell like shit mixed up in the  Bobrov’s still. And, you’re avoiding me. You’ve never done that before. I just worry about you.”

Anna raised her elbow and sniffed at her own armpit before recoiling with a grimace.

“ Oh, you were ** not ** kidding.”

Piper shrugged and nodded. “I mean it’s not the worst thing I’ve ever smelled but....” 

“I’m sorry.” Anna sighed, rolling her shoulders, obviously uncomfortable.

“For what? The stink?”

“Well that and... Everything.” Anna smirked slightly before straightening up and drinking a long swig from her can of water. “I just  kinda abandoned you when I got here. I just.... I just had to know.”

Piper reached over and patted the other women's hand. In the weeks before they had traveled to  Goodneighbor together she and Anna had spent hours talking about exactly why she had moved her entire life all the way from the  Captiol Wasteland. She knew how obsessed Anna had become with the legend that had traveled around about John Hancock, the swaggering mayor of  Goodneighbor who ‘fought the good  fight’. The obsession was deep but Piper had never been able to get the other woman to explain exactly why it was there. 

“ Heyyy Blue. Don’t worry about that. I get needing to pursue a lead. But you feel like you  gotta make it up to me, right?” Anna nodded. “Then give me the scoop as to what’s going on here.” The reporter motioned around the room, to the disheartened looking drifters and angry  mercs that surrounded them. 

“In his letter Hancock said you guys had info as to why supplies have been so low. If you think it’s getting tense here, well at least you don’t have to deal with McDonough or crazy Myrna breathing down your neck.”

Anna scoffed and looked worriedly around at the rest of the people in the bar. Even with more supplies flowing in, people in town looked ready to jump at the slightest provocation. Guns were worn more openly as were knives and any other means of protection. 

“Fine. How about you take these caps and bring us back a bottle of whiskey?” Anna slid a handful over the sticky table top. “After a drink, I will tell you anything you want to know.”

“How about a beer, man? It’s just past noon and I  ain’t even gotten lunch yet.”

Anna huffed out her disappointment. “Fine”

When the reporter returned to their table and dropped a warm beer in front of Anna, she smiled up at her before popping and pocketing the cap from the bottle. 

“Thanks,  hun . Where do I even start with this?”

“Well what happened after I left here last? Don’t forget about the part where you decided to shave your head.”

It took well into the afternoon to explain the entire situation to the other woman. Anna started with how Hancock had bought her a drink after he had stabbed Finn, how they had gone on small runs together for those first few weeks, clearing out raiders around  Goodneighbor and just generally how well they had gotten along. They both laughed at what Anna had dubbed the  DayTripper incident before she continued with her stories.

It was probably around the fifth beer Piper brought back for  her that Anna finally sighed.

“Then, I don’t know... Something changed between him and I.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. All I’m  gonna say is that we are  reeeeally missing out on the fun over in DC with no ghouls around during  Radstorms .”

Piper sputtered around her can of water. “Excuse me, what?!”

“Yeah,” Anna threw her arm over the back of the chair, swallowing another draw of her beer. “For a town that offers its people protection, it really doesn’t know how to have fun.” Anna wiggled her thin eyebrows at the reporter.

“ Urg ,  ew . Gross Blue. That’s gross. You’re gross.”

Anna couldn’t help but laugh at the brunette's face.

“You asked!”

“I did not! Not about that, at least.” Piper made a face. “Gross.”

“Why? Cause he’s a ghoul? If you’re  thinkin ’ like that Pipes, well you shouldn’t be  sayin ’ that here, but I guess I don’t know you as well as I thought.”

The reporter scowled “No, cause it’s Hancock! That guy has been with half the people in the Commonwealth. Not just women, Blue. People.”

“So?”

“You have only been with one other person.”

“ Again, I ask. So?”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“Why would it?”

“ Cause sex should be with someone you care about!”

“No Pipes. Sex should be whatever it is. Trust me when I say that very few people these days are only having sex with someone they actually care about.”

Anna chuckled to herself softly and finished off the bottle in her hand, before looking back at Piper. The other woman still had so many questions behind her eyes.

“Go on. Ask. I know you want to.”

“Is it......... good?”

“I mean I’ve told you more of my life than anyone else I've ever known. You know I don’t have much in the way of frame of reference. But yeah.... It’s fucking amazing”

“Yeah, okay...  sooooo ** not ** what I meant... like, does he treat you good?” Anna quirked her brow at the question.

“What do you mean? It’s not like we’re... I  dunno , going steady or anything. I  ain’t ever  gonna get married but I mean,” she shrugged, “he’s a good traveling companion. Knows what he’s doing out in the Wastes and better with a knife than I could ever be. Watches my back if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Piper sighed before she changed tactics. “So, you and Hancock... That’s just... Sex?” She scoffed before she continued, “I don’t believe you.”

It was Anna’s turn to look at the woman in shock.

“What?! That’s what it is... Nothing more.”

“Really? Cause, when was the last time someone told you that you couldn’t have something and you actually listened? What you did you  McDoucheBag’s chair after you first asked about housing and Geneva went all  mega bitch?”

Anna threw her head back and laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think his fat ass enjoyed taking the payment for Home Plate stuffed into his cushion wrapped in razor wire. Has he tried to evict you from the house yet?”

“Nah, he’s terrified of you. But back to the point. I’ve known you for months now Anna. The woman who looked me up in DC would have just snuck back behind the bar and stolen the bottle. Just to show him that he couldn’t tell her no.”

“Yeah well I’m sleeping next to him at night. Not sure I  wanna face the consequences of my actions at that point.”

“What’s he  gonna do? Toss you over his knee and spank you?”

Anna’s cheeks turned bright red and she sputtered before grabbing one of her empty bottles and picking at the label.

“ Urg ewwwww . You are so gross. I don’t  wanna know anything more. Now I need a beer. And you’re buying cause you’re gross.” Piper pushed away from the table and thrust her hand out to Anna. When the other woman dropped the expected caps into her open palm, she turned towards the bar but stopped dead in her tracks after a few steps. “ Ohhhhhhh , god no.”

Anna followed the reporters gaze to where it landed on Magnolia, sipping her drink as she waited for evening to fall and her set to start. Anna stood and moved over the few steps to where Piper stood frozen. “Oh, come on Pipes. We have gone over this so many times. If you don’t talk to her right now, I’m  gonna do it for you.”

“ Hell, no you don’t, Blue.”

“5”

“Don’t do it.”

“4” Anna started pushing her way around the scattered tables and drifters, tugging on  Piper’s hand to follow her the entire time.

“Please Anna. I’m begging you here.”

“3”

“This won’t get you out of the  interview !”

“2” Anna’s mouth was twisted in the most  mischievous smirk when they neared the bar.

“I’ll drop the questions about Hancock!” Piper’s shriek caused Anna to stop dead in her tracks, turning on the reporter.

“You mean it?”

Piper nodded quickly, burning bright red when the raven-haired singer started to look their way. “Yeah I promise. Won’t ever ask again!”

Anna narrowed her eyes at the woman but still pushed her towards the bar. “Fine. Why don’t you grab the beers and I promise I will distract her long enough for you to slip up the stairs and out. Meet me in the alleyway around the corner.” It must have been  comical for the rest of the patrons of the bar to watch, the smaller woman squaring her shoulders before putting herself in front of the reporter like she was protecting her from battle. Piper quickly grabbed their beers and ran off when Anna stepped away to talk to Magnolia. 

“Well. You took your sweet ass time.”

“Wouldn’t have had to if you would just grow a pair and ask her out.”

Piper tossed her hands up in the air, exasperated. “ Ohhh yeah, like you get to talk to me about my love life, shacking up with Hancock every night!”

“You’re just jealous. I’m getting some and you  ain’t !”

Piper passed Anna over her beer and she accepted it with a grateful smile, knocking her shoulder against the other woman’s.

“Why do I put up with your  shit , Blue?”

“ Cause, you love me. Now,” Anna cracked the cap off her beer and flicked it back at Piper. “About the supplies...”

The reporter’s eyes lit up as she caught the small piece of metal. “Go on.”

“It’s got something to do with someone called the Mechanist.”

“...And?”

“And honestly, that is really all we got for you right now Pipes.” A wide shit- eating grin cracked across Anna’s face when the reporters mouth dropped open.

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me Blue?! I schlepped my ass all across the frozen Wasteland for THAT?!”

Anna shrugged.

“Well we honestly hadn’t planning on meeting you here. I even tweaked the programming on the turrets so your bio signature wouldn’t set them off. I figured when he sent his letter off with Carla, I would have finished up the robot workbench for Ada and been able to at least give you more. I swear that contraption will be the death of my hands.”

“Ada?”

“Yeah. She’s a modified  Assualtron . I picked up this radio signal on my  PipBoy ehhh .. Let’s say probably a little over two weeks ago now? Some guy putting out an emergency broadcast looking for help over by Watt’s.” Anna paused, tapping her bottle against her lower lip and leaning up against the brick wall, watching the other woman as she pulled a ratty notepad and stub of a pencil from her pocket. Piper scratched out a few point’s before she raised her eyes back up to Anna as her cue to continue.

“ So, Hancock and I go out there and get fucking attacked by a bunch of robots!”

“It was a set up? I know Hancock is all about helping the common folk and setting stuff right but it seems stupid to walk into a trap like that.”

“No, it wasn’t a set up. This wasn’t just some Mr. Gutsy just takin’ pot shots man. This was a swarm.  Eyebots flying about and all that jazz.” Piper’s eyebrows shot up in shock as she wrote that bit of information down.

“Okay... so a swarm of robots at Watt’s. Isn’t that close to Bunker Hill?”

“Yup.” The word popped out of Anna’s mouth before she shrugged and took a swig of her beer. “Seeing how everything is adding up?”

Piper nodded. “Okay so a swarm of robots has been terrorizing caravans.  Ohhhh I can see the headlines now. How does this work in with this Ada and The Mechanist?”

“Ada was traveling with the caravan that was attacked. The one that sent out the emergency  broadcast . Said that it has been happening all over and then she asked for our help.”

“ _ Our _ help?”

“Well my help...”

“And it was Hancock who said yes, I’m  betting. Love your ass to death but you have never been the most altruistic.”

Anna shot her friend with a single finger gun and smiled “Well I mean, yeah,  ya got me there. But no. She didn’t really give me much of a chance to tell her off...”

“...And...”

She sighed before fixing Piper with a death glare. “And I wanted him to think I was a better person than I am.”

“Now see Blue. Was that so hard?”

Anna shrugged and downed the rest her bottle with a wince before tossing the empty down into the alley and smiling when she heard the bottle smash.

“Guess not.”

Piper watched as the other woman fidgeted nervously, pulling at the layers of her clothing. The reporter decided to spare her friend some discomfort and flipped to a new page of paper. “Got anything else about the Mechanist?”

Anna nodded and cleared her throat.

“Yeah, yeah. So, we head over to General Atomics and get fucking swarmed again. And there’s a goddamn  radstorm raging outside. I got to watch Hancock take two apart with just his bare hands and a knife... That lived up to all the stories about him.” Piper had to contain her gag at the dreamy quality her friends voice had taken on.

“Okay, so you and the heroic Mayor of  Goodneighbor go and destroy the nasty swarm of bots and The Mechanist!  Hero’s of the Commonwealth! This is a great story Blue. I would have never gotten this much info from Hancock.”

The reporter was frantically scribbling down notes when Anna made another sound.

“Well... We didn’t actually get to meet this Mechanist person... Not yet at least.”

“What?”

“You heard  me. I didn’t find who this Mechanist is yet. All we found was this creepy-ass  Robobrain .”

“Which is?”

“Well it’s probably not that far off from what you are  imagining .”

“ So, like.... A brain attached to a robot?”

“Yup literal brain... in a jar. Straight up  hard-wired right into a bot. Like I am all for tinkering around with technology, but that brain had to have come from somewhere, Right? That was a person at one point in time...”

“I’ve never seen you get this worked up over brutality in the Wastes, Blue. Hell, coming from The Point with some of your stories ..... Why this one?”

Anna shook her head and opened her mouth to continue on with her story but her jaw snapped shut when Piper fixed her with one of her looks.

“Fuck bet that look works on Nat too.”

“ Sure as shit it does. What’s up?”

“I don’t know man! It was so weird. Brought me back to The Point. Standing back down in that bunker and seeing the destruction that the stupid fucking Lone Wanderer had left. Everything was fucking  destroyed there too. Next thing I remember it was morning and Hancock and I were heading back to the Red Rocket.”

Piper gasped softly “Blacked out? That hasn’t happened in a while from the sounds of it.”

“Not since that first time in DC. Used to happen a lot back in the  Captiol when I was getting used to being off The Point but I haven’t lost time like that since that first time in the market.”

“Did he say anything about it?”

“No... didn’t even seem to notice, or at least hasn’t said anything.”

“You should tell him.”

“Are you fucking insane Piper?! That level of weakness paints a damn target on my back and I am not telling anyone other than you about it! Fuck if you hadn’t been there for the first  one, I wouldn’t have even told you!”

“Okay Anna but think about this logically. Why did you tell me?”

“ ’Cause you were with me when it happened.”

“Just that?”

Anna sighed, knowing exactly where her friend was going to direct this.

“No, because I knew that if we were  gonna be  traveling together you needed to know just in case it happened randomly.”

“You do see where I am going with this right?”

“Yes.”

“So?”

“So....  So!.. So, there was a goddamn brain in a jar! We left. Went back to the Red Rocket and the fucking bot asked me to help her more.” Anna’s voice started the rise in anger and she yanked her hat off to run a palm roughly over her scalp. “Now I am building some fucking workbench so I can modify her for something or other. And that’s your story, okay Piper. Can we... just drop all of this now?”

Piper nodded as she frantically scribbled down her n otes on the whole situation. “Yeah Blue. I’ll drop it.......For now.” 

Anna growled her frustration from a few steps ahead of her and Piper scrambled to catch up. 

“But I am  ** not ** letting this go  entirely . You know I’m right.”

“Seriously Piper. Why do I put up with you?”

The reporter’s smile was in full effect when she answered.

“ Cause you love me, Blue.”

Anna snorted at the way Piper parroted back the words she had used herself earlier. As annoyed as she was with the topic of conversation she could never truly be upset with her best friend.

“So, seems like the snow has stopped and is melting a bit. You staying in town for tonight or heading back to DC for Nat?”

Piper considered the question for a moment.

“Eh as much as I love the little runt, I’m sure she can survive alone for one night. Plus, I told Arturo that I would be gone for a day or two so she will be safe.  Gonna get a room at the Rex and have a few drinks tonight. Maybe play a game of cards or two and see if I can get some extra caps out of this trip. You  gonna join me?”

“If I pitch in some, will you get the room with the shower?”

“As long as you’re the one covering the extra.”

“Then yes, I will come for drinks and cards with you tonight. Keep the boys waiting just a little while longer. However, if my ass gets paddled for this, I’m  gonna find a way to get revenge on you for it.” The two women padded off in the direction of the Rex, chatting amicably along the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of doing one normal sized chapter I had to split this into to chapters for pacing. Anyways!
> 
> I hope I don't have Piper too out of character here. 
> 
> Here we go for the ladies side of these few hours.... Now on to the mens!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then how come when she pouts, you jump to your feet to grab whatever she wanted?” 
> 
> That question hit hard and Hancock’s frown deepened. He had been asking himself the same thing about Anna for days now. The only answer that he had been able to come up with every time he asked himself was that when she was happy, so was he. 
> 
> “What, you’ve never had pussy so good that you would do anything to keep it around?” 
> 
> “Yeah, man.” MacCready nodded, “I married it.”

The old wooden floor creaked loudly, announcing the arrival of another body to the upper levels of the State House. Hancock’s ear honed in on the sound as it moved towards the double doors. The footfalls were far too light to be Fahr, plus she had been so happy for a day off that Hancock doubted she was even still in town. Maybe she had gone off to talk to her mom; he highly doubted it but it was a possibility. The ghoul shook his head and resumed listening. There it was. The tell-tale jangle of the bullets on his leg. The one person who was still on the agenda for the day. Mac.

The lanky  merc slipped between the slightly open doors before tossing himself down on one of the two couches. Hancock didn’t bother to acknowledge him, fingers typing away at the terminal in front of him as he recorded the last of the totals and notes.

“So...”

“Hmmm.” Mac made a loud show of sighing before straightening up and looking about, taking in the tidiness of the room. There were no extra  chems scattered across every surface, not random bits of past  lovers' clothes flung about, even the books were stacked in neat piles near a mattress large enough to comfortably fit three people. 

“What? I wasn’t a good enough lay for you to get a mattress? Always knew you liked women more.” There was no anger in the  mercs voice, just light hearted teasing. Hancock responded with a smirk as he finished up his typing and locked up the terminal.

“If my memory serves Kid, I was the one who would have wanted something soft under me. Never seemed to have an issue pounding my ass over the couch before.” The ghoul  laughed at the light blush the crept up  MacCready’s cheeks.

“That what you called me in here for, Old Man? Just to remind me of what I’m missing out on now that you got yourself a girlfriend?”

Hancock’s head snapped up at that comment, heart dropping into his stomach at the word. No, that couldn’t be right...could it? 

“Girlfriend? Nah Mac. It  ain’t like that. Not at all. We’re just fuckin’.” The ghoul stood and moved to sit on the couch opposite of Mac, grabbing the chem cooler on his way past with a frown. 

Mac  swung his legs off the couch and sat up, fixing the ghoul with his blue gaze. “Really? You see how you act around her?”

Hancock let out a grunt, as if asking the  merc to elaborate as he sifted through the canisters and needles. It seemed like Anna had dumped all the regular jet at the bottom of the cooler when she put everything back. Finally, he pulled an unmarked canister from the cooler before he met  MacCready’s gaze again.

“Want some?”

“Sure, man.” The  merc snapped the canister out of the air when it flew towards him, taking a generous hit before he tossed it back. Both men leaned back in the respective positions and smiled lazily up at the roof. Still the question nagged at the back of Hancock’s mind.

“What do you mean, how I act around her?’

MacCready let his head loll lazily onto one of his shoulders, giving Hancock a goofy smile.

“You really don’t notice?”

The ghoul shrugged as  MacCready huffed fresh air into his lungs and hauled himself into a better sitting position. 

“Okay well, how about we start with the first night that I met her. She ran off  upset, and you went after her to calm her down.”

“Yeah, so? I would do that for any friend.”

“No, you wouldn’t Hancock. You let them calm down and come back to you when they’re ready. I have never seen you chase after someone. That’s just not like you.”

“She just looked like someone had kicked her out in the cold, man. You saw it!” Hancock scrubbed his hand down his ruined face. “I know how that feels.”

The  merc spread his hand in a placating gesture. “I hear  ya ’. Just telling you what I saw. Then your speech? ‘I  _ know _ you can hear me doing  ** my ** thing’?” Mac dropped his voice, impersonating the ghoul. “Come on man. You really don’t see what’s going on here?”

The other man didn’t comment at all, letting his head fall back heavily against the couch, catching his hat as it went to fall to the floor. He raised the canister to his lips and inhaled again.

“Don’t see what you’re saying.”

Mac fell forward with a huff, tugging his cap from his head and yanking at his hair. “ Oh my  fu -freaking god, man! By Atom, you’re dumb! I swear the  rads fry your brain a bit more each day.”

“Hey!” The ghoul tossed the near empty canister at the other man, hard and aiming for his head. Mac grabbed it and dropped it on the table between them.

“You really want me to spell this  sh -stuff out for you, man? Fine! You can lie to yourself all you want. You caught feelings for  her, man.”

Hancock jolted up right with a frown on his face. “Me? Feelings?  Hell no man. It’s just sex.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Then how come when she pouts, you jump to your feet to grab  whatever she wanted?”

That question hit hard and Hancock’s frown deepened. He had been asking himself the same thing about Anna for days now. The only answer that he had been able to come up with every time he asked himself was that when she was happy, so was he. 

“What,  you’ve never had pussy so good that you would do anything to keep it around?”

“Yeah, man.”  MacCready nodded, “I married it.”

Hancock’s mouth snapped shut at that comment. He hadn’t expected the Kid to be able to answer him, especially about Lucy. They had talked about her before, enough for the ghoul to know he had been married to the love of his life and had lost her back in the Capitol.

“Oh...”

“Yeah.  So, for once I might know a little bit more about this stuff than you.”

The ghoul leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, before he sighed heavily.

“Fuck.”

Mac couldn’t help but chuckle at the ghoul's exclamation. “Yeah that was how I felt about it too when I figured it out.”

“Fuck I’m an idiot. Last night... That’s why you were actin’ all weird.” Hancock scrubbed both hands over his face before he hung his head heavy with  shame, between his knees.

The  merc smirked slightly “Yeah, I wasn’t the one who was weird, man. That was you. I’m  gonna assume since you’re just figuring this  sh -stuff out now yourself, you two have not discussed anything?”

Hancock shook his head before he started patting down his pockets. He needed a smoke. Badly.

“ Naw man. Like....I guess we’ve been talking. She knows about some of the stuff with Vic and I have been trying to learn about her but it’s like peeling a rotten onion. So many layers that they have all started to blend together.”

He was finally able to produce a rumpled pack and drew out a cigarette, his hands shaking with the slightest tremor as he tried to light it. Alarm bells were ringing loud in his head. 

Fuck. He hated when someone was able to notice something before him. Finally, the rush of stale nicotine hit his brain and he had a moment when the bells stopped. Hell. The Kid was right, he wanted Anna to be with him as more than just a lover and traveling companion. He wanted to spend as much of his long life  span he could with her.

Oh, that was  ** _ not _ ** good.

Hancock finally straightened up and fell back heavily against the couch with a groan.

“Oh god, Bobby... What do I do?”

Mac smiled at the name, remembering all of the times he had heard it whispered in his ear. 

“Well you don’t push a woman like that into a lap of another man, I’ll tell you that. You’re  fu-freakin ' lucky it was me.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah” Mac grabbed the smokes from the table between them, tapping the pack loudly against the table to get the ghouls attention. He raised an eyebrow in question and smiled when Hancock looked over and waved his hand.

“Take  whatever you want as long as you help me with this shit.”

MacCready let out a soft chuckle. 

“Alright man but this is the deaf leading the blind. It’s not like I can tell you what I did to end up with Luce since she never told me. She was an angel from the moment I met her. I’ll never know what I did right.”

By the time the sun had started to creep over the horizon, the table between Mac and Hancock was strewn with empty beer bottles and more than a few canisters of Jet. Hancock was itching to add some  Mentats into the mix but with the mess in his head, it could go either way. One might be enough to bring mental clarity to the situation but one was rarely enough for him these days and two was likely to have him over thinking things.

Mac hadn’t stopped chuckling to himself the entire time. Even after their third beer when Hancock had flopped down on the couch with the  merc , laying his head in the other man’s lap.

“You have to admit John. It’s  kinda funny” The ghoul  scowled up at him in response.

“Well it is! Big bad playboy mayor of  Goodneighbor brought to heel by a girl from Point Lookout who barely reaches his shoulder.” Hancock groaned again and crushed out his fifth cigarette of the hour and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Fucking shit man, when I first watched her wander through the gate, I thought I just wanted to protect her cause she was so tiny. Didn’t know.... Fuck, couldn’t have even thought that it was  gonna turn into this.”

The  merc shrugged. “From my experience, you rarely do. Hits  ya ’ in the back of the head like a shovel. And as much as I enjoy helping your idiot self with women problems, that isn’t why I came up here earlier.”

“Hmm?”

“Winlock and Barnes? You know? The A-holes stinking up your bar last night?” One of Hancock’s dark eyes opened up as the memory clicked into place.

“Oh, fuck yeah.... I  mighta declared a little feud with the Gunners on your behalf, Kid. Merry Christmas.”

“Well you’re a little bit early man. And you suck at giving gifts.” The  merc said with a laugh, laying his head on the back of the couch and petting over the ridges of scar tissue on the ghoul's scalp. “How little are we talking, Hancock?”

“Meh. I only killed out of them. Coming into town we stumbled across the patrol that was traveling with Winlock. They had holed up in one of the old buildings and we were stuck with them. When Anna told me they the commanders had gone on ahead I figured it was to start shit. I mean I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah. Came here to talk about work. If I keep taking jobs their  gonna put a contract on my head. But no jobs mean’s no caps.”

“And no caps mean’s you can’t get the help you need for Duncan...” The  merc nodded in agreement, sullenly. “Have you gotten any news recently?”

“Yeah. Got a letter a week ago. No change.” Hancock turned his face into Mac’s abdomen and wrapped his arms around the other man’s torso as best he could from his awkward position.

“Don’t worry man. We’ll figure something out. Anna might be willing to help. She’s already been the driving force behind getting supplies back into town. I couldn’t come close to building half of the shit she had needed to for that bot.”

“You didn’t tell her about Dunk, did you?”

“Hell no, man. That’s not my place.”

Mac shrugged. “I  dunno Hancock. All I know about the woman is the stories Kenny told me and no one could be as awesome as he made her out to be. Dude was so in love with her.”

Hancock sat up, snatching a jet canister from the table and shaking it. Fucker was empty. He grabbed two more before finding a canister with a hit left. 

“Oh yeah?”

Mac smiled at the thinly veiled jealousy in the  ghoul's raspy voice.

“Yeah, but he was three years younger than her. When Sam brought him to Lamplight it was the first  thing I asked him about.”

“Sam?”

“The Lone Wanderer. She probably just calls him a Vault Dweller.”

“Ah.” Yes, Hancock recalled, that’s one of the things she had called him. The other was asshole.

“Did Kenny ever tell you what he did to Point Lookout, exactly? It doesn’t seem like a good place in general but Anna talks about him like she genuinely hates him.”

Mac shook his head. 

“No. Never told me. Never told anyone, I think.”

Hancock shrugged before he looked up at the clock next to his desk. It was past 7. Where was Anna?

“Holy shit. How long does it take for Piper to do an  interview ? Anna should’ve come back hours ago.”

The younger man’s face cracked into a wide smile. “That mean you’re actually  gonna talk to her about all this?”

The ghoul grinned alongside him and laid a punch on the skinny  merc’s arm before responding “It means I am taking your advice under consideration, you little shit. Don’t let your head get fat. Stupid cap won’t fit.” Hancock reached over and knocked the cap in question from the  merc’s head to prove a point. Grabbing his own hat from the opposite couch, he stood before pulling the other man up and suddenly into his arms.

Mac stiffened for a second before he wrapped himself around the smaller ghoul and returned the affection.

“Thanks man. Guess I am a bit of a dumbass when it comes to emotional shit after all these years. ‘ Preciate you  pointin ’ all this out to me.”

“Hey man, anytime. I’m always here for you. Friend, lover. Whatever you need.”

The ghoul smirked up at Mac. “Whatever I need? I got lots of needs Bobby... Some of them  involve a few people.”

A pink flush spread across the taller man’s cheeks  and Hancock watched the corner of his mouth lift into the same smirk he had seen on it the night before.

“How about you talk to her first before you go riling me up. I’m game if she’s down.”

“Fuck me, Bobby. That’s music to my ears. Now let’s go find her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I hope I got the ..."Oh fuck I'm in love with her" moment right!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of The People and For The People, of course, but a man’s gotta have a few sacred things and, well Sister, you have crossed mine one too many times now.” He leaned down and grabbed a fist full of the layers of clothes she had thrown on this morning, pulling her small frame out of the chair in to her feet in one fluid motion. A few more drifters turned their heads and he could feel a few of the predatory sets of eyes turn down in submission, but sadly not all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack.

They could already hear Piper, loud as usual, in the bar below them when they moved down the stairs. The reporter had found herself a table over by the corner, a few drunk drifters gathering around her as she spun some sort of ridiculous tale complete with wildly waving arms before pulling out a pack of cards and tapping it against the table.  Ahhh . Now, there was something he could get in on, especially with Piper. Her caps were as good as his nearly every time her played with her.

The ghoul’s dark eyes scanned quickly around the bar, searching for Anna.  MacCready nudged him forward when he stopped on the staircase and peered around the room. He could spot a few faces he  _ didn’t _ want to see tonight, peppered into the crowd. Of the People, For the People meant there were no outright bans on entering the town but there were more than a few raider bosses and Gunners enjoying the hospitality tonight and that always meant a dance. Luckily, he knew the steps by heart. Mac ran into his back before he kicked the heel of the ghoul’s boot and spoke.

“Come on man. Now you’re just acting  fu-freakin ' stupid. People will talk. Then what you  gonna do?” He leaned down to whisper into Hancock’s ear, “Plus, if Piper’s here, she’s  gotta be somewhere close.”

The ghoul pursed his lips quickly before slipping back into the costume of smooth-talking Mayor Hancock. The Kid was right; he needed to be who the people expected him to be, even if Anna made him want to be a better man than  Goodneighbor would ever allow him to be. His hips took on a little sway as he descended the stairs, thumb tucked into the flag sash at his waist as he approached the table.

“Piper! Didn’t expect to see you  stickin ’ around tonight.”

“Yeah, well, someone other than you  has to find a way to relieve these fools from their caps.” The group around her laughed uproariously at the joke. Must be a call back to her story, Hancock thought as he grabbed a chair from the table and dropped his weight into it before leaning back casually as the other players found theirs. Piper grabbed a beer from a cooler at her feet and passed it off to him with a smile. Hancock shrugged but popped the cap off and passed it back to her. Seemed the  polite thing to do if she was sharing.

“I trust Anna was more than helpful in giving you that interview....” He let the comment trail off, checking his blunt finger nails for dirt and not wanting to let the nosey reporter know just how interested he was in the happenings of her afternoon.

“She did.” Piper smirked. “Lots of  _ interesting _ information. Now. You in or you out?” She wore a knowing smirk as she shuffled the deck quickly and rapped it hard against the table.

He leveled his eyes with hers and smiled at her slightly, “I’m  sittin ’  ain’t I? Deal it, Diamond City. Your caps are always welcome in my pocket.” Cards with Piper was the easiest game in the world, she had so many small tells. Woman couldn’t keep her expressions schooled and she also had a tendency to chatter. Made it easy to hedge his bets and win most of the hands that he could. They were more than few beers and hands in when he couldn’t hold his curiosity off any longer.

“Interesting information, eh? Wouldn’t really say the situation has become all that interesting yet.” The reporter let a small huff of laughter out of her nose as she dropped her caps onto a small pot.

“We weren’t just talking about The Mechanist, Mister Mayor.” She imitated Anna’s lisp. The ghoul kept his face schooled, even though the jibe did shock him and he recognized it for what it was; a comment to work him up and show his hand. And he wasn’t just talking about poker.

Hancock tossed his bet into the pot and grabbed his bottle, taking a swig. “Oh? My sweet little Sunshine singing of my prowess with praise? She sure does  got lots to sing about.” The response was offhand, said with no more inflection than a comment like ‘How’s the weather?’ and the effect was instantaneous. Piper nearly spat her swallow of beer across the table when the words registered and the ghoul couldn’t help but chuckle with the rest of the table.

He gave Piper a few good  thumps on the back as a form of apology, helping the woman clear the liquid from her lungs. 

“She  talkin ’ ‘bout  tha ’ sweet  lil thing you were out in da’ square  wif this morning? Been  seein ’ her and  you’s round lots.” The drifter on his left piped up as he looked over his cards and folded with a slight slump of the shoulders. 

The female ghoul in clean black vest and slacks who sat across from them just tossed her caps into the pile silently and Hancock was thankful for that fact as his eyes settled back on his cards. He would have to buy Betty or  Bethi or Robbi or whatever her name was, a drink.

Hancock noticed from the corner of his eye as Piper shifted in her seat and the corner of her mouth crooked up the slightest when she drew fresh cards. “Oh, so that  _ was _ Blue you were in the square with this morning. Thought so.” She tossed a few more caps into the pot.

Hancock folded with a dramatic sigh, ignoring Piper pointedly and turning to his left slightly. “Yeah Danny. That’s Anna, the newest beauty around town. Am I supposed to  _ not _ give that a little try?” He pushed back from the table slightly. “So, where she at, Piper?”

The ghoul across from him  called, stomping straight up the stairs and out of the bar when Piper was able to pull the pile of caps towards herself. The woman’s eye’s shone with mischief when they met Hancock’s and she shrugged. “Around. Said something about needing to make sure you couldn’t pull that shit with Charlie again.”

Hancock felt the corners of his mouth turn down at the thought and he shoved further back from the table smoothly. “Excuse me everyone, I believe I have to go see a lady about messing with my bot.” 

He turned towards the bar and spotted the thin figure of Mac sitting hunched over on a stool, his shoulders shaking softly as he conversed with Charlie. At least the bot seemed fine for the moment. As he closed in on the  merc , he could hear the bark of laughter the other man gave when the bots  buzzsaw whirred to life and swung wildly, watching when he ducked to avoid losing his life.

“Oh shit! Sorry Mac! Sorry!” Her could hear Anna’s soft shriek voice coming from behind the bar and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards but he kept his face neutral and his expression smooth. God damn woman was messing with his bot...  _ again...  _ and he couldn’t even bring himself to be  _ that _ mad about it. If it was anyone else, he would be taking them out back for a polite talking too and a potential meeting with the cold tip of his knife.

“Well, well, well Mac... what do we have here?” He called out across the space of the bar that he had not crossed and heard Anna’s softly swearing as the  merc shifted to try to cover her from his line of sight.

“ Nothin !” The Kid responded far too quickly when Hancock clapped a hand down on his shoulder and he heard the clang of metal when Anna dropped whatever tool she was using to modify Charlie at the sound of his voice.

“ Whatcha doin ’ back  there, Kitten?”

“Nothing!”

The  merc snorted into his beer before coughing slightly at the look Hancock gave him and slid off his bar stool to slink away

“Lots of sounds and tools for nothing, Anna.”

“ Ehhh . Okay maybe it’s not nothing. Maybe I’m  fixin ’ this fucker.”

“This about  earlier ?”

Anna’s bald head popped around from behind the bulk of the bot. Her tongue was caught in her crooked teeth and she flashed him a bright smile, looking clean and fresh faced. “What? The whiskey thing? Now John Hancock, do you think I would go so far as to modify your faithful bot just because you wouldn’t let me have a drink?” He blinked a few times before answering.

“That’s like asking if you want my cock down your throat Kitten. I know the answer already but it’s polite to ask.”

Anna smiled and snorted softly before she disappeared behind the bulk of the robot once more. Her voice was slightly muffled when she spoke next.

“True. But, honest, I was more fed up in general of having him not be able to scan me when it came to getting' a meal when you  ain’t around. Piper was too afraid to come up to the bar when Mags is  sittin ’ ‘round and I  ain’t gunna bother Mac every time I’m hungry so....” He could almost hear her shrug. “We find ourselves here.”

The ghoul nodded and heard what sounded like a final clank as Anna closed up the bot’s back panel. His thruster jet immediately cut off and he fell to the ground with a heavy clank.

“What the FUCK ANNA!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHARLIE?!?!” Hancock’s voice roared over every other sound in the bar and every single patron turned to see the ghoul, vision nearly tunneled with rage, shoulders tight and tense with his hands twisting into fists; Anna glaring back at him, her lips pursed, eyes narrowed, with one hand on her hip.

“Give him a sec. John. Seriously!” She grabbed one of the fogged glasses from the shelf behind her and a bottle of whiskey and poured him a large measure, dropping it heavily in front of him on the sticky bar top. A minute passed, and then another before the bot’s jet sputtered to life again and all three of his eye stalks focused on Anna without a problem.

“Oi Now! Miss Anna! No one’s supposed to be back here but me an’ Mayor ‘ ancock ! Get  wif ’  ya now!” Anna smiled to the bot and turned to Hancock as she was chased from her spot and stuck her tongue out at him. The anger that was clouding his vision and threatening to rise in his throat  was quickly beat down by the warm feeling that spread through him when he watched her move over to Piper and slide into the chair that he had been occupying and beaming a bright smile at the other woman.

_ Goddammit, _ did he hate that  MacCready was right, twice on the same fucking day. Kid was never  gonna let him hear the end of this. Especially now, with the routine he now had to perform. 

Hancock tossed back a large gulp of the liquid in his glass, wincing slightly when the burn finally registered in his throat. Mac had moved to occupy the other free chair at the table, and the ghoul crossed the floor with long, heavy strides. A few of the raiders and their bosses had their eyes glued to his signature red coat, watching for any sign of weakness in his stance. He refused to give it to them and sauntered up to the seat Anna had dropped herself into.

“You’re in my seat, Sister. First, you fuck around with my bot. Then my bar. Now you’re  gonna try and take my cards and caps too?” It was just loud enough that most of the tables around them could hear but the tone was deadly calm and some of the drifters turned to watch. Anna’s green eyes settled on his and they held a question in them, one he couldn’t properly answer in the here and now. He only hoped that she understood the necessity. He shook his head deliberately for all to see.

“Of  The People and For The People, of course, but a man’s  gotta have a few sacred things and, well Sister, you have crossed mine one too many times now.” He leaned down and grabbed a fist full of the layers of clothes she had thrown on this morning, pulling her small frame out of the chair in to her feet in one fluid motion. A few more drifters turned their heads and he could feel a few of the predatory sets of eyes turn down in submission, but sadly not all of them.

“Now as everyone knows, I will give a person a few chances to get their head on straight in this town. You just used one of them up. And who knows what happens when all my mayoral graces run dry. Now. I think it’s time for you to retire for the night. If you  wanna argue with me about it, well I guess we can go outside to do just that.” He spread his arms wide and flicked back the tails of his coat, turning so the room could see the glint of his combat knife at his hip and the ever-present threat in represented. The regulars all knew the routine after seeing its many variations over the years and turned away, but the out-of-towners ate it up. He could see Piper in the corner of his eye, her mouth flapping open and closed rapidly. At one point it looked like she had worked up enough courage to force some words out but,  MacCready smartly reached out and touched her wrist, shaking his head minutely when she looked at him. The  merc understood the necessity of the dance happening before them.

Anna’s face was only a few inches from his and he was reminded of the morning and how she had been this close, placing soft and tender kisses against his mouth as he worked back tears about his failure at fatherhood. It turned his stomach to treat the woman as nothing more than another drifter passing through the town but image was everything in both politics and the Wasteland and her flippant disregard on his personal property threatened to hurt his. If he wanted to keep his position in power and help people as he had been, he needed to be seen as ruthless.

Her eyes were searching his and Hancock gave her what could be described as a grin but it showed far too much teeth. It had the desired effect and Hancock watched as Anna gulped and he could feel her trembling in his grip, the tears in the edges of her eyes all too real. He hated how he watched  a part of her break behind her wet green eyes.

“Y-ye-yes S-ss-sir.” She struggled to get the words out, her voice thick and wavering on the edge of tears. He could feel her trying to pull away so she could run as far and as fast away from here as her short little legs could carry her. Hancock tugged her close, the line of her body against his.

“Oh, and one more thing.” It was loud enough for the rest of the listeners to hear before her bent and whispered right in her ear “I’m so sorry about this  Babygirl . I will explain Sunshine. Promise. State House. Give me an hour Kitten. Daddy’s not mad. Just  gotta keep up appearances.”

He pulled back and looked into Anna’s eyes quickly. She still looked like he had broken off a small piece of her but no longer seemed to have any plans to be running back to her Red Rocket. That wouldn’t stop him from explaining what was happening. If she did, he would just follow her and hope he could outrun the turrets when he got there. 

He shoved her away as gently as was possible but still, she fell against the closest table and knocked the drink out of the hand of the drifter sitting there, sloshing it more over her thin shirt than the man who it belonged too. She mumbled her apologies to them and nearly ran to retrieve her pack and coat from behind the bar, shrugging it on quickly before retreating outside. 

Hancock felt worse than a piece of garbage, watching the sad way her bottom lip was pushed out and quivering. He was no better than the mud and shit caked on a raiders boot. He didn’t deserve any of the things that he had somehow come by, even more so a woman like Anna, who up until this moment seemed to think that the sun shone straight out of his ass.

Even though his self-hated raged through him, the ghoul showed no changes  outwardly . He fixed his coat and patted the shoulder of the man who Anna had bumped. 

“Sorry for that Brother.  Getcha’self one on me.” Drunk watery eyes looked up at him and the drifter nodded. He then took the seat Anna vacated and looked pointedly at Piper.

“Deal Diamond City. I got other shit I  gotta deal with tonight and takin’ your caps is on the top of my list.”

Piper was back to gaping at him and Hancock just adjusted his hat, expression schooled, waiting patiently for her to start dealing. Eventually the reporter picked up the deck and shuffled.

Cold wind whipped at her face, pulled the tears straight from her eyes and Anna found it to be a small blessing as she sniffled and moved into the relative wind shelter of the alleyway across from the Third Rail.

Her head hurt.

The joints in her fingers hurt.

Her chest hurt.

Every single muscle still ached from her recent ‘ Mentat Cleansing’ even after one of the longest, hottest showers of her life.

She had dealt with entirely too much already today and Hancock telling her that her days in his town were essentially numbered after making sure nothing had happened earlier in the day confused her more than anything ever had in her  _ entire _ life.  Gotta keep up appearances? The  _ f _ _ uck _ did that even mean?

Anna shook her head, sniffling back tears and dropped her pack to the ground to root around in it for the package of cigarettes she kept for these exact moments. She found both the matches and the smokes quickly as well as her hat and retreated further into the alleyway, away from the harsh wind. It took half of the pack of matches for her to get her cigarette lit, either the wind snuffed out the small flame or her hands shook so hard she was unable to actually strike the match before it broke. 

_ You know what he meant by appearances you, fucking idiot. Even flat out fucking told you. You messed with  _ his _ shit in  _ his _ town and people  _ ** saw ** _ . Doesn’t matter if you’re fucking him. People will think he is weak. _

The flood of stale nicotine was welcome relief and Anna sniffled again and hunched against the wall. She really hated when the little voice in her head had all the answers  _ after _ the fact. There was a door at the end of the alley with a peep hole slot and she wandered her way over to it. As she approached, it snapped open and the ghoul she had spotted at the table playing cards with Hancock was behind it.

Her raspy voice called out to Anna. “Hey you. Looking for work?

Anna shrugged and exhaled a thin line of smoke. She could use the caps... probably. Hancock had been seeing to a lot of her cap-based needs recently, now that she thought about it. Maybe she should take the job and pay him back. Make sure there were no debts between them?

Either way she would take the job but whether or not she used the caps to pay him back was all up to that explanation she had been promised.

“What kind of work?”

“It’s good work. Under the supervision of the best boss you’ll ever have.” She paused “If you don’t mind a little manual labor... and don’t ask too many questions, you’re in. I’ll give  ya ’ 50 caps to start. Interested?”

Anna shrugged. As long as it didn’t take too long, she could use the caps. “I’m in. At least give me your name.”

The ghoul smiled and unlocked the outer door, letting her into the space before taking a few steps back and unlocking the main door to the warehouse.  “It’s Bobbi and that’s what I like to hear. Let’s go inside. I’ll give you the low down” 

45 minutes later, and with only slightly more  Mirelurk caked to her than when she entered, Anna exited the alleyway and lit another smoke to clear the smell of rotting crab from her nose. Bobbi had said to meet her in Diamond City for the next part of the job, to explain  _ exactly  _ what they were doing. Honestly, she didn’t care at this point; just wanted the caps she had been promised. Maybe she would go back with Piper in the morning but doubted it. There was more than enough to do with The Mechanist and she had spent just about as much time in the city as she could take. She wanted to head home to her Red Rocket soon, with or without Hancock. 

Anna shouldered her pack and headed towards the State House, nodding shortly at the ghoul who greeted her. 

“Hancock isn’t back yet.”

“Figures. Said to wait for him in his office.” Her voice was clipped when she answered.

The large ghoul nodded and let her past but his voice rasped out to her again when she was halfway up the stairs.

“I ...I ah heard there was a bit of a ruckus at the bar. Should I really be  lettin ’ you up there?”

Anna’s world narrowed down to tunnels when rage flared up inside her and turned to the man with ice in her voice. 

“What’s your name?”

The ghoul balked at her expression, acid in her green eyes and her fingers twitching slightly, nostrils flaring. 

The door creaked open and a few flakes of snow blew in across the floorboards. “It’s not important. Anna. We  gotta chat. Office. Now.” There was a dead finality in his voice and Anna turned her eyes towards Hancock as he closed the door behind him. 

Anna felt the cold rage turn toward the mayor when she looked at his stance; cool, calm, collected. She was suppressing every urge inside herself to fly at the ghoul and try to beat him down with her fists and teeth, and he could stand there looking like he hadn’t deliberately stuck his gnarled fingers in her brain and scrambled all her thoughts about him up. 

The world was threatening to darken and turn black on her but Anna tried to slow her breathing and fight it. What had one of the girls at the Falls said? It was the only memory that ever rang true from those 2 days.

_ If you let the  _ _ blackness, the _ _ rage, take you,  _ _ It _ _ wins. Remember, this is  _ his _ town. He has to be the boss. _

She turned her back on the guard and stomped up the stairs, kicking open the double doors and throwing her pack on the couch and focusing on her breathing as she fumbled with the drawstrings and rooted around. Her hand finally wrapped around the Jet canister and she pulled it out hard, sending clothing flying out of the tightly packed bag. 

Anna was shaking, hands trembling hard enough that she missed and had to try cramming the mouthpiece between her lips more than once. 

The door clicked shut behind her and she could barely hear the rasp of Hancock’s voice over the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. Anna doubted that she couldn’t even take the hit, lungs hiccupping in gasps of air in short bursts.

“Hey. Hey Sunshine.” Hancock wrapped one hand around her shoulder and slowly turned her body towards him. “Need to slow it down? I get it. First, I need you to breath with me. Or we can’t get the Jet in.” Anna was able to twitch her head up and down to tell him she understood.

Hancock counted slowly, squeezing her shoulder in rhythmic pulses. “Okay,  Babygirl . In...2...3...4... Out...2...3...4” He repeated himself until he knew that she would be able to take the hit without choking on it before wrapping his hand around her smaller one, still gripping the Jet like it was the only lifeline she had in the world.

Hancock steadied her hand with his and raised everything to her lips, making sure the mouthpiece didn’t rattle off her teeth when he slotted everything together. He kept count the entire time.

“Ready? Out...2...3...4.” 

Anna twitched her head up and down, the only  motion she seemed to be able to willingly unlock her muscles for.

“Okay. In...2...3...4.” He hit the plunger on the first count and watched as her eyes fluttered back and she pulled the full dose into her lungs slowly. Her weight sagged softly and Hancock quickly slipped behind her back before her knees crumpled. 

“Out...2...3...4.” Anna exhaled the vapors, slowly and at his count as he twisted her softly in his arms to support her weight. Hancock shoved her pack to the other side of the couch and settled her in its place. Then he sank to his knees, resting himself on the floor, with his hands on her thighs, waiting until she could focus fully on her surroundings. 

Anna came back to the world slowly, the Jet clearing away the blackness and replacing it with soft neon light blurs and trails. Hancock was right in her view, tricorn perched on top of his head. She  summoned all the strength she had in her still  stupored state and knocked it from his head.

“This is a fucking costume. I want  _ you _ . Take it off.”

Hancock searched her eyes softly, understanding passing between them.

“It is Kitten, it really is. But I can’t properly here. Do you get that? As much as I want too... for you.” His voice broke slightly.

She nodded as the world faded back properly into view. Her heart rate had returned to normal and even though her had only said a few sentences to her, she did understand what he had meant. In  Goodneighbor he would always need to be larger than life, more myth than man, and Anna didn’t really know how she was supposed to respond to that information. She reached out and tugged his head down onto her lap.

“I do. I just... I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I Kitten.” Hancock nuzzled against the denim of her jeans, kissing her thighs from his prone position. He couldn’t let anyone other than Anna see him like this but the door was closed and locked. They were safe here. He leaned back and shrugged out of the coat, draping it across the table and picking up his hat to join it. He shrugged out of the vest and his frilled shirt, laying them all out on the table for her to see. For the cherry on top her slipped the warm ring from his pinky and dropped it into the  brim of his tricorn.

“I’m so sorry baby.” He laid he head down on her thighs again, resting his cheek against the warm material. “You don’t deserve any of this. You shouldn’t have to... I’m not...” The words caught in his throat, arms tightening around her waist as he buried his face deeper into her thighs. He felt a cool hand descend on his head, nails gently playing into the sensitive hollows and dips of the thin flesh. It made him miss his hair, and how soothing it had felt when someone would run their fingers through it. 

When Hancock finally raised his dark eyes to hers, they were full of  unspilled emotion he couldn’t force past the lump in his throat. 

“ Shhhh , John  shhhh . I understand. It’s not...  Shhh . I understand.” 

The ghouls mind was a jumble of incomplete thoughts as he pressed his face to her thighs again. How could she? Why? Why was she so fucking understanding of such a piece of shit like him? He hadn’t even realized that he had mumbled it into her lap until he felt her smack him softly on the back of the head. 

“Now you’re being silly.” She grabbed the point of his chin and pulled up gently, pressing her lips softly to his. “You are a good man. I haven’t.... I haven’t changed my opinion. And I get how you have to look in  Goodnighbor .” She pressed a barrage of soft kisses to his thin ruined lips between her words when she spoke next. “I just don’t think I have to like it.”

The tone in her voice broke him into a smile and he couldn’t help but chuckle and respond to each of the kisses, chasing her mouth each time she came close. How? How did she do this to him? How did she clear his head and make every shit thing he had to do to run this town alright? It was a super power for sure and he pushed down the cold bolt of fear it shot through him. Right here and now, it wasn’t important.

His hands came up and framed her face, gently brushing the knuckles of one hand over the high peaks of her sharp cheek and placing the pad of his thumb of his other hand on her bottom lip, testing the give of the soft flesh. 

“Can I kiss you, Kitten? Please?”

Anna nodded, one of her hand curling around the back of his neck and pulling his lips softly against hers. 

It was unhurried and tender, her lips pressed so softly to his that Hancock might not have even known she was there if her cool fingers had not anchored them together. It wasn’t enough, and he pressed forward. He wrapped one hand softly around her shoulder and straightened up further on his knees so their faces were level. He pressed further, delving into her mouth softly with his tongue and exploring her in an unhurried way he never had before.

God. She was so fucking soft.  So fucking soft and so fucking sweet, moaning into his mouth when he pulled her closer again.

The kiss ended as sweetly as it began, Anna pulling away to press their foreheads together and smile at him.

“You never have to ask that John. Not ever.”

He chuckled at her, wishing he could nuzzle against her nose as he would have when he was human but instead separated their foreheads and kissed her on the tip of her nose softly.

‘ Ya ’ sure about that Kitten? This near  feral ugly mug?”

Anna giggled and surged forward, pressing soft kisses to his chin, his cheeks and eventually the ruined bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah I’m sure John. Now. Up off your knees. Come sit with me.” She pressed the canister of Jet that was still in her hands into his and smiled down at him softly, waiting as he raised the canister to his lips and took a hit. He would do anything for her as long as it meant he would be able to make her smile like that. 

He hefted himself off the floor, much to his knee’s protest, and dropped his weight onto the couch next to her. Anna grabbed the half empty pack from the table and tapped it until one popped up enough for her to grab.

“Given the ashtray, I’m  guessin ’ you and  MacCready got around to that chat about the Gunner’s?”

He groaned and took the pack from her hand gently, drawing out his own smoke and snatching the lighter off the table before she did. “Yeah.” He popped the smoke between his lips and leaned over the flame until the tip glowed happily. Anna followed suit. “I have a feeling that I’m  gonna have to be in town for a little while longer, at least until the dust settles.”

She could hear the unspoken question in his voice: Will you be staying here with me?

“What will we do about Ada? Promised her I would be back in 2 weeks at most. Pretty sure she was starting to get a little frustrated at all the delays.”

“You’re not a robot yourself Kitten. Can’t be expected to build something so complex quickly.”

Anna exhaled a thin stream of smoke upwards, letting her weight rest against the ghoul’s shoulder slightly.

“Guess you’re right?”

“Damn right I am, Kitten.”

“I still have to go back and finish it. Two weeks.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, the sounds of the radio curling around them as they each reached out to ash their cigarettes periodically. Hancock was the one to break the silence first.

“I really am sorry Kitten. I hate that it has to be like this but I can’t... I can’t let any of the idiots who were there tonight think they can get a foothold here.  Goodneighbor needs to stay the place it has become.”

She leaned forward and dropped another kiss to his cheek before putting her smoke out in the glass dish. “I told you John. I understand. Really do. I don’t have to like it.” Anna stood, grabbing the ashtray and the pack of smokes before moving over to the mattress and dropping herself there with a sigh.

He rose and followed her over “I don’t know how you can be so okay. People deserve what they put out in the world. After tonight, I feel like you deserve to inflict some  sorta retribution for this shit. Took less than an hour for  word to travel to the State House.”

Anna huffed and patted the mattress next to her expectantly before she smiled and knocked her knee against his when he finally fell onto the space next to her. Even in the cool room, the ghoul's bare skin radiated warmth and she shifted closer before grabbing the near-spent Jet canister from his fist. 

“I don’t want it.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” She pushed the mouthpiece between her lips and took another hit, letting the vapors sit in her lungs for a second before exhaling. “You didn’t do anything wrong John. You don’t deserve punishment for making a show so raiders don’t attack us here. I told you. I get it.”

He was speechless for the first time in more years than he could remember. He barely understood it himself, just knew what steps he needed to make to have things turn out the way they needed to be. How could she get it? Yet... She put it so simply that there was no way she didn’t. 

He snubbed his smoke out in the tray in her hand and she smiled at him before putting it on the floor. Then she slid behind him and settled both of her cool hands on his shoulders, working her thumbs into the stiff muscles. He groaned softly at the way he could feel the muscles protesting to loosen. He reached one hand up to stop the movements.

“It’s okay baby. You don’t-” She cut him off.

“Shut up John.” She worked her thumb into a particularly sore spot and he was rendered speechless as the muscle began to loosen. It was extremely hard to protest against her ministrations when he felt some of the tension start to leak away. How long had it been since he let someone touch him like this?

“This would be easier for both of us if you laid down.” She said it in such a simple voice, right against his ear and Hancock complied, laying down and rolling over onto his stomach. He could hear the happy sounds Anna made when she spread her hands across the flat of his back once more. 

“ Mmmm Thank You John. Now I can properly get at stuff. Wait one sec.” He could hear the sounds of her unclipping her  PipBoy and setting it next to them.

“Want some music?”

He really couldn’t believe his ears right now. He could treat her like absolute shit, literally shove her around and somehow, he ended up the good guy here? This was ridiculous. He couldn’t believe that she even wanted to touch him. 

“Please Anna...” He trailed off when she reached back towards him with one hand.

“Please what John? Let me do this.” She swung her leg over his hip and settled herself on his thighs before leaning herself along the length of his back to whisper int his ear. “If you want to apologize, you will listen to me and let me do what I want for the rest of the night. Does that work for you Daddy?” She ended it with a soft kiss to the melted flesh of his ear. 

Such a simple request. How could he deny her that?

“ Of course, Babygirl . Anything. Anything you say.”

He could feel the way her lips curled upwards against his skin as she began kissing down the column on muscle that was his neck.

“Thank you, John. Right now, I just want you to relax and stop protesting. Please?”

“ Of course, baby.” 

Anna sat back on his thighs and looked around before she sighed unhappily and stood up. Hancock moved to twist to look up at her.

“Stay.” There was laughter in her voice and so Hancock humored her and scooted himself up the mattress before resuming his prone position. He could feel when she returned by the added weight of both her and her pack joining him. Humming softly more to herself than him, she rooted around one handed; the other was occupied with gently petting over his head.

“God. I miss having hair sometimes.” He rasped out as he felt ounces of tension drain from his body at her touch. Anna snorted softly and continued humming. It took a few minutes but eventually she pulled the pouch of  holos from the confines and dumped it on the span on the mattress near his head. She only stopped her petting and humming to pop a  holo into her  PipBoy . 

It was the same soft Peggy Lee she had played at the Red Rocket and he smiled at the memory of her by the firelight. That was going to be imprinted on his brain for decades to come.

“Me too. What was yours like?” Both of her hands returned to him and again began working at the muscles in his shoulders, however this time with every few swipes of her hands she would lean down and place soft kisses to his shoulders. Usually the kisses followed the same path at her hands but on occasion she placed one on a space he wasn’t expecting, like when she leaned over and scraped her teeth gently on the nub of bone at the top of his spine.

“ _ Fuck.”  _ He pushed himself against her teeth softly. She had to know how sweet of torture this was, didn’t she? “ Ummm . It was... It was blond and... and messy.” It was impossible to think, Anna’s clever hands still gently working the tension out of his shoulders but now she was peppering his neck and back with soft love bites and kisses.

“Sounds nice. I like you like this, John. How you are right now.” To punctuate her point, she leaned back and dragged her nails gently across the scarred flesh on his scalp.

He felt something in his chest constrict at her words and he sucked in a breath between his teeth at the jolt of pleasure it all sent down his spine. 

“Fuck Anna.”

“Yes, Daddy?” God. Her voice. It shouldn’t be sending all his blood running south but he could barely stop himself before his hips pressed themselves into the mattress.

“Nothing Kitten. Just...just feels good.”

She purred, literally purred near his ear and he tried to repress his shiver. Her responding chuckle was enough to tell him that she could feel each and every reaction he was having. Her hands started working down the backs of his arms now, and she leaned back so she could actually work on the muscles. He could hear her humming with the song as usual and it laid such a dangerous trap. He could almost forget where they were and how he needed to act as soon as those damned double doors opened. The trap sprang on him the moment she started singing. 

It was perfect, soft and smoky but so unlike Magnolia. Her voice washed over him completely and pulled him fully into the snare of relaxation she had set. Every muscle she worked on started to unwind under her spell and if he was a more superstitious man, he would devote a fair share of caps to investigating the super powers she seemed to have over him.

It took Hancock three songs to realize that she had stopped working at his muscles and was softly petting over his head and singing.

The notes slowed as the song drew to a close. 

“Why don’t you flip over for me, Daddy, please?” 

Again. Such a simple request. His body responded before he even had the chance to think about it, shifting his weight and flipping himself lazily to his front. 

When he cracked an eye open and looked at Anna, he was surprised to see how flushed she was, with the deep red blush of arousal starting to spread up her neck. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and smile down at him a bit.

“Feel nice?”

“Yeah baby.”

She swung her leg over top of his hips and settled herself into his lap, pulling her shirt over her head quickly when she saw the look of hunger in his eyes. He frowned at the dark rings of his teeth left on her skin, remembering the way he had brutalized her the night before. He wanted to soothe the skin, to apologize for his previous  roughness. Hancock reached up for her breast but she batted his hands away, letting him settle them to her hips as she leaned over him and nibbled at his neck.

“Not yet John. I thought you said I could do what I wanted tonight...” She could hear how she was  pouting against his skin and he flexed his fingers in response against her hips.

“You’re right.  _ Dammit” _

She laughed at him a little and on anyone else it would have had rage rising in his throat but when she wiggled her hips against his growing erection and sucked on a particularly  sensitive hollow of skin in his neck, he just found it was impossible to think of anything other than how badly he wanted her to let him touch.

“Please Baby...”

She sat up, rocking her hips against him as if he was already seated inside her and not with the multiple layers of thick fabric actually separated them. God fucking damn it. She knew exactly what type of torture this was, he could tell at the way her lips curled upwards at the choked off needy sounds he was trying to stop.

“Please what, Daddy?” One of her hands settled on his chest for balance, while the other came to tweak one of her pale pink nipples. 

“I want to touch you Kitten. Please.”

“Not yet Daddy. But you can help me get these off.”

Anna leaned back a little, wiggling her hips against his so he understood. Hancock’s hands flew to the button of her fly and quickly worked on pulling the two pieces of fabric apart. Once he did, she pushed his hands away again and shifted her weight so she could pull the thick denim and thin cotton of her panties down together in one swift motion.

It was the look she gave him more than the sad warning  sigh when he moved to reach for her that gave him pause. He looked up into Anna’s face and raised the ruin of his eyebrow in question when he settled both of his palms on her thighs.

“How about  here, Babygirl ? Your being mean, not letting me touch.”

Her answering giggle had his cock pulsing uncomfortably with  need against his fly. 

“I know. Remember Daddy. You said you wanted some form of punishment.” 

Hancock tossed his head back and groaned. Torture. She was going to torture him with sex, or far more likely, the lack of it.

“This is... not what I meant Kitten.” He had to stop himself from moving to lick over his thumb and plant it on her clit when she rocked her hips next. He could feel how heated her thighs were, could only guess at how wet she would be if only she let him touch.

The sound she made when she hissed in a breath after she tweaked one of her nipples harshly and shivered was one of the best  sounds he had ever heard.

“ Oh I know that. But this is so much more fun.” He watched as her hand trailed over her pale abdomen and brushed her fingers through the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. He tried to stop the responding pulse of his fingers but it was a futile battle and he gripped her tight. Anna let out a soft gasp but he could feel the way she shivered under his touch, thighs clenching slightly.

She pointedly ignored the ghoul between her traitorous thighs and let her hand continue her journey, brushing lightly over his clit and letting out a slight startled sound. The ghoul got the perfect look at her face and the way her brows knit together at she started to play with herself, unprompted, for the first time since the  radstorm .

Hancock’s rasp started her out of the trance of stroking over her clit.

“Feel good Kitten?”

“ So fucking good Daddy.  So fucking good.” God her voice like this. Something about her swearing and calling him daddy in the same sentence was better than the filthiest things he had heard whores whisper in his ear.

“Language,  Babygirl . Be good.”

That earned him a laugh and her hand making contact with his chest briefly before she pushed him back on to the mattress. “I’m allowed to do what I want tonight Daddy.  _ Remember?  _ You be good. _ ”  _ She gasped sharply and let out a thin moan of pleasure but when Hancock tried to sit up and watch what she had done to cause that, her free hand pressed down on his chest. 

He could hear the slight tremble in her voice that she always had when she tried to speak as he was buried between her thighs.

“Not yet. John. Wait. Please?”

His hands flexed against her thighs again and he exhaled slowly, trying to control himself. 

She deserved this, to take her time for once, to be the one calling the shots after everything he put her through. 

Hancock felt her weight shift and heard her soft gasp, focusing on the way he could feel her hips rocking back and forth on his lap. If he focused his ears hard enough, he was almost certain he could hear the wet slide of her fingers in and out of her body.

“ Whatcha \-  _ Ah...  _ Whatcha focusin ’ so hard on down there?” He was certain now. She had to have at least a finger buried inside herself by now. Hopefully two.

He swallowed around the dryness in his throat, hoping it wouldn’t sound as broken and needy as she made him feel. “Just wondering how many fingers you’re  playin ’ with right now.”

“Two. Just  wanna warm myself up a little.” Anna slid off of his lap and Hancock grumbled unhappily when it meant his hips no longer had anything the thrust against. It also meant that he was only able to touch one of her thighs which was far too little skin contact in his opinion. However, his sounds stopped when he felt her fingers rest on the knot that held the flag at his hips together. She didn’t say anything, didn’t have to, just tugged at the flag softly then cupped the bulge of his erection through the denim of his pants.

It was probably the only thing that could have gotten his hand off her thigh at this point and he quickly sat up and flew through the motions of untying the knot and shucking off the rest of his “costume”.

It made his heart soar at the happy sounds she made as soon she settled on his hips. He couldn’t stop the way his hand roamed over the span of her thighs, rubbing circles into the soft skin with his thumbs each time her took a pause. She hadn’t stopped him, only letting out the same warning sigh as before when he tried to reach higher and pleasure her with his fingers.

She was taking her time, rubbing herself along his length to slick him up with her arousal which was more of a sensory overload than he had expected. Even with how pink and flushed she had become with  arousal; it was a stark contrast to the dark color of his irradiated flesh. What had always been an interesting side fact of fucking a  smoothskin had quickly morphed into a thought that made him hard at the drop of his hat.

“God Anna. You have no clue how fucking hard this is for me baby. I  wanna feel you.”

She let out a breathless giggle and wrapped her hand around him as she raised up on her knees, balancing herself over him.

“I  wanna feel you too Daddy. But I  wanna take my time. Ride you nice and slow until I just explode. Then you can do whatever you want, okay?” While she was talking, she was also rubbing the head of his cock right over the edge of her entrance, breath catching as she took just the head.

He now understood why she hadn’t stopped him from touching her thighs before. If she had let him hold her waist, he would have just pulled her down hard on him with a move like that. As it was, he was helpless to do anything but lay open mouthed kisses to her collar bone as he agreed.

“Yeah, Kitten. Anything you want.”

That was all it took for her to start sinking down on his cock but still she moved so slow Hancock wondered if this was what was actually going to drive him feral. His world was focusing down to the soft, silky heat that was enveloping him maddeningly slowly. 

“God!  _ Fuck _ that’s good.  So fucking good to have your cock inside me.” He could feel the full body shiver that passed through her when she was seated fully in his lap. Hancock was proud of himself at least, for being able to just keep his reaction to the groan of appreciation for the way it had her tightening around him. He was going to have to get her in this position again when she would let him move good and proper. Felt fucking  _ good _ to have her riding him.

He told her so with a flex of his fingers on her thighs and a long moan.

“God woman. This is... fucking torture.” Anna let out a high sound of pleasure when she started moving, rocking herself against him a few times first, letting the thick head of his cock press against her g-spot. Slowly she started moving along his length, rocking forward enough for an inch or two before letting gravity pull her back down on him. He wanted, no, fuck he needed more. However, he had a promise to uphold and he groaned out his frustration at the thought.

This was his punishment. It was both better and worse than he could had hoped for.

Fuck. It wasn’t enough. Wasn’t anywhere close to enough but he stopped himself before his hips twitched upwards. As much as he knew he could fuck her hard and fast, pull the orgasm she wanted out of her, he kept his promise and used his tight grip on her thighs to center himself and kept his breathing deep.

“So good.  So fucking good Daddy. I love how your cock feels inside me. Not  gonna take much to make me cum.” His hand reacted to her words before his mind even caught up with him, griping her hips tight and halting the slow and torturous grind up and down on his cock. He snapped up harshly a few times before his greater sense came over him and he pulled back to be greeted by her pout.

“I’m sorry  Babygirl . It’s just... Fuck, can’t help myself with words like that. You’re driving me nuts.” Anna let her weight fall against his chest and pressed them both back against the mattress, grabbing his wrists in the process. She pinned them to the mattress above his head and smiled down sweetly.

“Can you keep these here for me Daddy? Please?” His eye rolled back when he felt her clench her inner muscle around him on the question, rocking her hips back and forth again. He couldn’t tell which part of this she was enjoying more. He could feel the way her body was trembling around him each time he brushed over that bundle of nerves inside her but, fuck, the look in her eye each time she batted his hands away made something inside of him want to see how far she would go if pushed.

“Fuck...  _ keep doing that Kitten _ .... I’m not sure if I can do that baby. I  wanna touch you so bad.” He pretended to flex against her, feigning struggle when she giggled. It had her muscles wrapping tighter around him and he could tell she hadn’t expected it, given the way she shivered and moaned before she started rocking against him faster.

Even if the fight had been fake, he actually doubted her could move from under her unless she prompted him at this point. She was pure silky soft heat, wrapped snug around his cock. She could ride him until the fucking world ended all over again and he wouldn’t care if their corpses were found in this exact position.

She removed her hands from his wrists and set them on his chest for balance, and he got to watch each time she rose up before letting gravity slowly pull her down on him. It wasn’t ..... fuck...it wasn’t  _ fucking enough. _

His hands flew to her hips and pulled her snug against his, rocking his cock at the same angle she had been teasing herself with. The effect was instant and she shuddered hard, inching even closer to the orgasm she seemed so keen to hold off on. She fell forward onto his chest again, panting softly when one of his scarred hands flew to hold her at an angle that allowed him greater leverage. Still he kept his movements long and slow and measured. 

“Please Anna. Let me help...” He pushed into her again long and slow, the same angle she had been directing at but deeper, firmer. “Like this, right? Tell me baby? Please. Tell Daddy it feels good.” 

The sound she made was perfect, a near sob of need when her mind and body finally understood they were all on the same page. He could feel her nodding against his shoulder as he rocked them together, long, slow, deep thrusts that seemed to steal her breath away. She was panting his name now, and as much as it was better music than he had ever heard, he needed just a little bit more. 

“I  wanna feel you cum on my cock Anna. Please Baby. Let me touch your clit. Let me give you this.”

She shuddered hard when she nodded her affirmation before he quickly popped his ruined thumb into his mouth to wet it before pressing the rough skin to her sensitive nub. The small circles she seemed to favor had her breath hitching quickly and he used the motion of that and his hips to morph her into the mewling kitten her knew how to handle. The woman who was riding him had powers he couldn’t understand and it was far too dangerous to even consider what would happen if it became the norm.

All coherent thought stopped dead in its track when he felt the first flutters of her muscles around him. With Anna it, built and built  until it broke and she clamped down so hard on him it became impossible to move. She was so close and he could only hold himself off for so long.

“Please Baby. Please cum for Daddy. I  wanna feel your sweet little pussy milking me.” He barely got the words out before he felt her body start the shake and fall apart in his arms. It was heaven, Shangri La, all the places he had read about that were fucking perfection. He would always find it in the feeling of Anna seizing around his cock.

He didn’t even realize how close he was to his own competition until her cries cut his reigns loose and his feral side came out. The hand that hand been working her clit quickly came around to hold her in place as he pumped his length in and out of her heat the few  times he needed to find his release. He growled out an inhuman sound when he fell his balls draw up harshly and empty inside her.

A sick thought had his smile curling against her neck when he could form a rational thought. If she let him keep spilling his irradiated seed inside her like this she would be ruined for any other man, even deeper than he was now for any other woman.

Just the idea had him jealously pushing his softening cock deeper inside her.

“Fuck woman. I never know what to say. No one should be able to blow  _ my _ mind when it comes to sex.”

She giggled sleepily against his chest, nuzzling under his chin softly.

“Thank you, Daddy.” She looked up at him with soft sweet eyes that quickly clouded over as a yawn stretched across her face.

“Tired Kitten?”

“ Mmmhmm .” 

Hancock felt as Anna muscles relaxed on top of him and he did the only thing one can do when a woman is too fucked out after a day of bullshit to move. He twisted with her softly in his arms so she was at least against the mattress and let her sleep before he slipped out of her arms to grab a rag and clean them both up.

She  _ deserved _ it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I know it have been a bit long between chapters but here is a longer one to make up for that and the fact that the two before it were shorter.


End file.
